Journey
by Adelaide Leichhardt
Summary: Set after Manga ending SPOILERS 30 years have passed since the Great London War. Finally Alucard has returned but many things have changed over 30 years. Seras is no longer a weak fledgling and Sir Integra has aged. So how will life continue now?
1. Chapter 1

Hellsing mansion

It had been 30 years since the great war between Hellsing, Iscariot and Millennium, ending in victory for Hellsing after the Major had been killed. Though their victory did not go without loss. England had basically been torn to shreds, with only people far from London surviving the massacre. Hellsing was also in tatters, and after absorbing Schrodinger, Alucard had also disappeared from the face of the planet. After returning to the Hellsing ruins, Sir Integra and the now fully fledged vampire Seras Victoria were the only remaining members of the once powerful Hellsing Organization. As all of the fake vampires and Millennium's gouls had been destroyed instantly once their center of control, the Millennium Blimp had gone up in flames, Sir Integra decided that there was no real need for Hellsing to employ anymore innocents for the time being, while she had a powerful vampire like Seras serving her. Instead she had the mansion re-built, the Hellsing organization re-established and sent Seras out to fight the FREAKS and gouls that were almost non-existant now. Sir Integra after she turned 40 decided that it was too late for her to have an heir to take over, instead she began working to create an organization that would run independently once she passed away. Sir Integra and Seras built up a strong friendship, and it wasn't long before they treated each other like family. The two women would often talk about the new troops and the new nobles of the round table, and more then anything else, the fact that they both dearly missed Alucard. Though each time they discussed the vampire king, Seras would always guarantee Integra, that he would return to them. She just knew it.

And so she was right, as 30 years and 132 days after the end of the war, the great Alucard existed again. The first thing the stupid vampire had proceeded to do after his awakening, was to appear in Sir Integra's bedroom, and try to bite her neck and drink her still virgin blood. Of course Integra, having Hellsing blood running in her veins, woke up realizing there was a threat, and shot the attacking vampire with her revolver loaded with silver bullets. The vampire (unknown to her at the time) was flung against the wall and slumped on the ground, while Seras, hearing the commotion, came bursting into the room, her Harkonnen loaded and aimed at the new threat. Both women were over-joyed when the intruder revealed himself to be Alucard (though Integra acted as indifferent as always).

Integra guessing Alucard's hunger, rewarded him by offering her blood for him to drink. Alucard accepted happily, and the three companions spent the remainder of the night in each others company.

Present. (2 days after Alucard's return)

"Master! MASTER!!! WAIT UP!" Seras called out, as she ran down the hall to catch up to her ex-master who was walking down the corridor admiring the beautiful night. (though he had always loved a beautiful night, after "dying" for a third time, when it had previously been thought to be impossible, had had an effect on Alucard, making him far more humble. Though of course it would be stupid for anyone to think that he had made a total change, he was still a stuck up bastard like he had been before). When Seras finally reached Alucard she pouted. "Master! After 30 years you're still a jerk! I know you heard me!" Alucard continued walking, but turned his face to Seras, with a look of amusement on his features. Letting out a chuckle Alucard responded "But I am no longer your Master _POLICE GIRL._ You are now your own vampire, therefore I won't respond to a name that is not mine, unless you want me to start calling you Police girl again." Seras looked slightly taken aback that Alucard actually had a descent excuse for ignoring her. "I'm sorry Mas…I mean Alucard. Its just a habit that I haven't outgrown yet." Alucard nodded and let the subject drop, and the two vampires walked in silence the rest of the way down the hall. Finally curiosity and an eagerness to break the silence caused Seras to ask Alucard a question that had suddenly popped into her mind. "Excuse me Mast…uhh, Alucard? (It was going to take Seras a while to get used to that) What exactly happened the 30 years you were away? I know you didn't _CEASE_ to exist because, well I don't know how to explain it, but I just _KNEW_, but at the same time it was like you had almost, then you said something about being everywhere and nowhere at the same time, but that you were you and you were here…what's that all mean?" Seras looked searchingly at Alucard.

Alucard looked like he was thinking for a moment before he responded. "I meant what I said Seras. That mangy werewolf messenger boy had some rare ability or rather curse, where he was everywhere, and yet no-where at the same time. The major must of realized that I cant be killed by conventional means, so he cleverly planned to have me absorb the boy, thus forcing the same curse upon me. When you're everywhere and nowhere at the same time, its like there's hundreds of millions of you, but yet you're still one. Its very disorientating, and so when my body went into shock, it de-molecularized into hundreds of millions, to exist everywhere and yet no where at the same time. When there are so many of you and only one can exist in order to truly exist, I battled all of my other selves, until there was only one. Me." He stated. Seras looked at him in awe. "but why did it take you 30 years to kill all of your other selves? Surely the so-called "king of vampires" could have been quicker." Here Seras sighed for dramatic effect. Alucard paused for a moment to stare at his ex-fledgling.

"Do you really think I would purposefully delay my return!? It's because I'm so powerful that it took so long! Be thankful I'm not more powerful then I am or else it would of taken centuries!" At his egoistic and angered response, Seras giggled. "I was only teasing Mast…Alucard! But it was a long time." Alucard glared at Seras for teasing him. "What do you mean a long time! time doesn't mean anything for vampires anyway!" Alucard seemed to be agitated, so Seras stuck her hands up in peace. "I only meant it was a long time for Sir Integra, she feels so old now even though she's only 54, I guess it's the fact that the older she gets the more she is reminded of Walter. That and 30 years is a long time for someone you care about to be gone…" At this Alucard's gaze softened. "Oh…" and Seras paused, looking a bit unsure of herself, but spoke up anyways. "we both missed you, even though I knew you'd come back one day." Then acting against her better judgment Seras latched onto Alucard in a tight hug. "I'm glad you're home master Alucard!" Alucard was shocked at the sudden contact, and from the once timid Seras no less. However Alucard thought it was nice to have such a loving Master and ex-fledgling, and Seras's little display of affection didn't make him angry like it might have done decades ago, but actually slightly happy.

Patting Seras on the back, Alucard spoke in a soft voice, "I'm glad to be back…" then as he remembered her calling him master, he added in a teasing voice "police girl" Seras drew back from the hug to glare at her master, who now had a mischievous grin on his face. Seras made a face of mock anger and moved her shadow hand to punch Alucard in the arm. However the elder vampire was still much to fast for her, and he easily caught her fist, chuckling all the while. "Tsk Tsk, Police girl, you'll have to do better then that! And until you stop calling me master I won't stop calling you Police girl." Alucard's gaze then wandered to Seras's shadow arm. "You never did have time to tell me how you lost your arm either, or who's blood it was you drank to become a full Draculina. Care to elaborate?" Seras just shrugged "It happened when the Geese and I were fighting the army that Millennium had sent to Hellsing, while you were out on your mission. They were different to normal gouls, so the men weren't prepared properly." Seras frowned at what she was about to say next. "Then there was another werewolf, only she looked really bizaar, with half of her body covered in a strange language and various symbols, turns out this queen bitch had some magic abilities and she cast illusions and attacked everyone's head. She got into the mansion, and she tried killing the Geese, so after I'd killed of all of the gouls, I faught her, but she was too strong for me, she put me in some mind trap and then sliced my eyes and my arm off. Then Pip came and distracted her, however he didn't last long, and his wounds began taking their toll, so he offered his blood to me so that I could defeat her, and he could 'fight with me as one.' So I drank Pip's blood, I still hate myself for doing that, but it was the only thing I could do, and I cant help but not regret it as Pip will always be with me now, so I don't feel as lonely."

Seras then realized that she had gotten a bit of track so continued. "Anyway, after drinking Pip's blood, my eyes and all of my other wounds healed, except my arm, I guess that's because it was severed not just cut." At this, she looked at Alucard, who nodded in confirmation of her suspicions. "Instead I manipulated my new powers to form an arm, and I killed the Bitch. You should have been there master! I kicked her ass and pulverized her! Then flew to you and Sir Integra in London. That's basically it." Alucard just stared at Seras for a moment. "The Frenchman hey? I guess that explains the random French you dished out when you were angry at one of the men yesterday." Seras blushed "Yer I guess after 30 and a half years with someone talking in French in your head you'd have to be able to understand it." Alucard grinned. Little did Seras know that Alucard knew French. It was one of his least favourite languages, but over 500 years you have to find different ways to pass the time right? He couldn't wait till she said something insulting to him in French, thinking he wouldn't understand it, then he would have his turn to have fun.

Alucard continued on his way down the hall, reaching the steps down to the basement rooms. It was after all almost sunrise. Seras followed him down, walking beside him in silence. It was a comforting notion he thought, that even after 30 years of being her own vampire, she was still so loyal to him. Finally they reached Seras's bedroom door. She bid the elder vampire good-day and then slipped in behind her door. Alucard continued walking down the coridor until he reached the large heavy iron door to his basement room. Upon entering, Alucard sighed in tiredness, moving towards his coffin he stripped of his trench coat, vest, boots and hat, then flopped rather unceremoniously into his coffin bed. You would of thought that 30 years of not existing would mean you would never have to sleep again, however those 30 years had been exhausting, and, re-existing made him even more tired. Alucard sighed again. He really was happy to be back, and so right before he fell into his vampire sleep, an image of a loving Master and Fledgling sent him of to sleep with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I would just like to explain to everyone that this is indeed an AxS fanfic, however this chapter and the next are AxI because lets face it, none of us have ever loved just ONE person, and it always takes a bit for us to realise that the right person has been in front of us the whole time. Anyways hope you enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chp2

1 Month later

Things in Hellsing seemed to have gone almost completely back to the way they had 30 years ago, with the exclusion of Walter and the Wild Geese. Alucard had easily adapted to new changes in both the way Hellsing ran itself, the new recruits, new technology, and Seras new powers and skills…well mostly. But no matter how hard he tried, he could not get used to the new Integra. Sure she was still the tough proud and resilient leader of Hellsing, but with her age, had come and gone the chance to have children, and now as her age began taking physical effect, she was slightly morbid, especially when she was reminded of Walter. What was even more disconcerting was the fact that Integra, now that Alucard was back, seemed to have become even more self-conscious of her age. It grieved Alucard to see his still beautiful master behave like this, since he knew that deep down even if she never acknowledged it to herself or anyone else, she did have feelings for him. Ever since he had saved her from her uncle. He was her 'knight in shinning armor' so to speak. And Alucard even though he hated to admit it, also held some feelings of affection towards her, though the way to describe it was hard. He was bound to her as he was to all of Hellsing's bloodline, however his servitude to her was out of his own loyalty to her, not force. He had saved her because she was strong and proud. He had helped to raise her into the magnificent leader she was. He had always been there for her, always loyal, always pushing her buttons and tormenting her, always tempting her, but she still held firm. She was his Iron Maiden. One of the few people to ever have reached his heart, with the only others being his first wife and their son when he was still 'alive', then the innocent and fair Mina Harker, and his innocent and loyal ex-fledgling Seras Victoria.

For such a dark man, Alucard could only guess that it was their loving, innocence hearts and strong wills that made him love them. But for now his focus was on Integra. She had already told him that she was as old as a Grandma, but he had already told her that he didn't care. Age was actually something he was beginning to envy after his many long years of un-life, so why did she think it would change the way he saw her? This made him remember the time when the Queen had been present for a meeting between Iscariot and Hellsing. He had met her when she was still just a princess, so the first thing she had said was "You never age do you? and now I'm just a wrinkly old woman now…" What was it with women and aging!? Why did they care so much when it was just a part of life! This vexed Alucard to no end. Maybe he would pay Seras a visit and ask her, she was still a woman after all, even if she was never going to age like a human, she still might empathize with them, and could maybe help him with his current 'Integra's mopping because of her age' problem. With this new idea, Alucard headed of in the direction that he sensed Seras to be in, phasing directly to her once he'd pin-pointed her location.

Alucard re-appeared in the large training room where he saw two people sword fighting in the middle of a large circle of Hellsing soldiers watching. A few of the soldiers near Alucard, jumped in fright at his sudden appearance, and quickly parted for the vampire to have plenty of room to observe. Alucard couldn't help but let his trademark smirk light up his face at the joy of scaring the new soldiers. No, not new soldiers, just soldiers that to him were new since his re-appearance. The two fighters in the middle clashed swords and danced about with amazing speed and skill, both seemed evenly matched. Finally after another minute, one of the fighters seemed to be gaining the advantage. This person seemed to have far more experience with a sword, however the second seemed to have incredible agility and seemed to learn from their opponent fast. It was the perfect match, but finally the experienced fighter won the battle. Pulling of their protective helmets, both women grinned at each other, Seras congratulating Sir Integra on her skillful win. Of course the outcome came as no surprise to Alucard. Sir Integra was rivaled only by himself in swordplay, after all he had been the one to train her.

Alucard however was pleasantly surprised to find out that Seras had taken up swordplay, and was now rather skillful, he would have to test her skills later on. "_Seras_" Alucard spoke into her mind. "_Yes_?" she responded, her eyes snapping to his with a questioning look. The next part was extremely hard for him to say. "_I need to talk to you…could you meet me in your room_?" Seras looked slightly surprised, then concerned, but replied "_Yes_" instantly. Alucard phased down to Seras's room, where he proceeded to sit on her chair with his legs up on the table. Seras again congratulated Sir Integra, then quickly departed, leaving sir Integra to be praised by all of the soldiers for her amazing skill against a vampire. Seras phased herself to her basement room, where she immediately spotted Alucard lounging on her chair. This seemed to ease her slightly as Alucard seemed his normal self (she wasn't used to being requested to talk). "So what did you want to talk about Alucard?" She asked in a carefree manner. Alucard didn't answer straight away, he seemed to almost grimace before he spoke next. "Why do you females always get so upset about aging? And why even after telling Integra I don't care about her age is she still not herself?" (oh how he hated asking for help) Seras jaw dropped slightly but she quickly closed it not wanting the elder vampire to see. "umm…Well, I guess that as women get older, they worry about their looks. I guess women want to stay young and beautiful forever, so when they start wrinkling, they think they're not attractive anymore…maybe? As for Sir Integra, well she's always been a strong willed woman, so when she's being defeated by something, she gets angry. I guess she see's age as an enemy, it also reminds her constantly of Walter…she's never truly gotten over his death. Umm…I guess maybe she feels like she's not young or beautiful enough for you anymore. I mean you did raise her right? So she's always tried to be the most powerful leader she could be, the strong willed and commanding master you wanted her to be, so she's always going to try and meet your expectations even though she's the master. I mean, you can change your appearance to anything, and yet you always look so youthfull…maybe she thinks you value that and it's something she can no longer live up to?"

Seras thought that was the best explanation she could give. Alucard pondered this for a moment. "So you're saying, that if I maybe changed my appearance to look older, she would stop being self conscious?" He asked skeptically, but seemed willing for any ideas. Seras thought about that. Would Alucard appearing older make Integra feel better about herself? Quite possibly. Seras shrugged "It's worth a try I guess". Alucard went back to thinking. Suddenly his form became covered in shadow tendrils, and his body changed to an older, yet still attractive Alucard the same as how he'd looked when he was 45 and still human. "Is this good enough?" he asked not really caring. Seras shrugged again. "I guess" then as an afterthought, added "I still don't like you with a mustache, its just too weird." Alucard grinned and the mustache disappeared. "Now?" he asked. Seras nodded "yes. Now to see if it works". Alucard grinned again then opened a portal to Integra's office. Seras smiled with him. "_thank you Seras_" he spoke mentally into her mind. Seras's grin widened, and she waved him away. "No worries! And good luck!"


	3. Chapter 3

Okay again I would just like to explain to everyone that this is indeed an AxS fanfic, however the previous chapter and this chapter are AxI because lets face it, none of us have ever loved just ONE person, and it always takes a bit for us to realise that the right person has been in front of us the whole time. Anyways hope you enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chp3

Integra did not react exactly how Alucard thought she would to his new appearance. Well he didn't really have much of an idea as to how she would react in the first place, but her initial reaction was certainly not what he'd been aiming for. "What the bloody hell are you doing Alucard? What are you up to this time? If this is another antic to scare my men, SO HELP ME!" Alucard was quick to silence her by placing his index finger over her lips. "This is no antic to scare those welps. I simply thought it might make you happier if I was older maybe?" Integra was still glaring at him, trying to determine if he was having a joke at her or not. Finally she decided he was being honest. Pushing his hand aside Integra continued to glare at him. "And what the hell is THAT suppose to mean!?" Alucard frowned. This was most certainly NOT going the way he thought. "You're always so self conscious about being older, that I thought if I was older too, you'd stop caring. I've already said that age doesn't mean anything to me." Alucard shot out rather bluntly. Integra frowned also, but it was more of a sad frown then an angry one. "Alucard…" Alucard didn't like the way she said his name, as if what she was about to say next, he wouldn't like. "Yes now that you're back I do feel more self-conscious about my age, but my aging is something that can't be stopped. You're return only set that into concrete. Yes I'm old now, and Yes I know that you don't care, but Alucard, I care, because, and I'll never admit this again, but I care for you. I care because I'm only going to get older, and eventually, I'm going to die of old age if I don't die of something else first. Not you, nor I, nor anyone else can stop that, and I wont hurt you with my death anymore then I already will." As Integra said this, her face looked sad, but her eyes showed the strong will and strength.

"But, you don't have to die…" Alucard said almost hopefully. He knew she would never accept a vampire's life for herself, it was against her being, but he couldn't help but hope. Integra shook her head sadly. "No I'm sorry Alucard, you know that I wont do that, and I'm commanding you now that on my death bed you are NOT allowed to try and turn me." There was a small awkward silence, before Integra reached her pale hand up to cup Alucard's face which was as blank and unreadable as a sheet of white paper. "I really am sorry with all of my heart Alucard, but why don't we just enjoy what we have now? And stop hoping for what can't be? Maybe you should think about Seras? I know you love her in your own way too. You always have been a sucker for innocent, golden hearted women havn't you Count? She can be with you through eternity, the way that I cant." Alucard's face was still expressionless, but not once had his eyes left hers. Integra using both of her hands on the elder vampire's face, brought his face down to hers, where she planted a loving kiss on his forehead. Alucard's body was stiff, but he relaxed after the kiss. "Understood my master" he said in an emotionless voice to match his face. Alucard rose to full height, before he began to walk out of the room. Turning back briefly to face Integra, Alucard said "But the offer will always be there for you, if you change your mind" and with that he phased out of Integra's office.

As soon as she was sure Alucard was gone, Integra sat down in her chair, and began to cry, something she hadn't done since Walter's death. It broke her heart to break Alucard's, but she knew that it was what was best for both of them. Any kind of relationship other then Master and Servant was forbidden, but not only that, she couldn't bring herself to break his heart further with her death when it was to come.

Alucard seemed to feel empty beyond belief as he phased to his basement room. Flopping on his throne chair, he sculled down a glass of his wine and blood mixture, repeating the action 5 more times before he would allow himself to think of anything at all. In his distress, Alucard didn't notice as a single blood tear ran down his features to land in his glass.


	4. Chapter 4

Chp4

For the next week no-one, not even Seras or Integra, saw or heard of Alucard, both just guessing that he had shut himself up in the basement. After his absence for 3 days, Seras had tried to reach him telepathically, but he'd blocked her. She had begun to worry about the older vampire, so she went to Sir Integra to ask what had happened the other day. Seras and Integra were close enough friends now that they shared almost anything with each other. So Integra had told Seras the conversation between herself and Alucard, and guessed that he was now sulking, but re-assured Seras that he would eventually get over it, and for her to just give him space and let him take his own time. Seras decided to follow her advice, as she didn't want to anger the already grumpy vampire. However a week had now gone past, Seras began worrying again. Her master didn't usually show emotions openly, so sulking for such a long time seemed a little strange, she really wanted to go check on him, surely he had run out of his blood/wine supply already, he wasn't going to starve himself in his mopping was he? Seras decided she would leave it for a month, and if he hadn't made an appearance by then, she was going to go down with 2 large buckets of blood packs and anything else she thought she could do to help. So Seras waited. One day passed, then another, and another, then a week, then two, then three passed.

She had waited a month to give Alucard his time, but if he didn't wake up to himself soon, he would soon dehydrate, become week and turn back into a corpse.

So with Integra's permission Seras walked down with two large buckets of blood packets (exactly 42) in hand. Wait why was she walking? She could phase easily enough. So she phased down into Alucard's room. Seras gave the room a quick sweep with her eyes, realizing that he must be in his coffin when she couldn't find him amongst his other belongings. Seras tried to mentally speak to Alucard. "_Alucard? Are you awake? I brought you some blood_" Nothing. He was still blocking her. Seras moved towards Alucards large coffin, and gently placed the buckets on the ground so that she could push the coffin lid off. As soon as Seras had pushed the coffin lid half way, she heard a deep growl emit from within. Yes her master was definitely in there. Seras proceeded to lift the coffin lid completely of the coffin. Alucard growled more viciously this time. Seras might have once been frightened away by that, but not this time, she was on a mission. A mission to help her master in anyway possible. Seras looked down at the figure in the coffin. His long black hair was even more unruly then usual, his eyes seemed to stare at the coffin wall in front of him like he wished to rip it to shreds but couldn't. But the strangest part was the way the elder vampire was positioned. On his side, his legs bent so they were slightly tucked in, and one hand grasping the pillow that supported his head, almost like a child would a teddybear. It was a position that spoke volumes of how low Alucard had sunk in his sulking.

Feeling sorry for him, and worried for him, Seras gently placed her hand on Alucards shoulder in a comforting gesture. "I brought you some blood, you must be hungry?" Alucard growled again, "You're lecturing ME on drinking blood! Don't make me laugh Police Girl! Now remove yourself from my presence IMMEDIATELY!" Alucard commanded, without once changing his position. Seras frowned. _Stupid Idiot_. Seras thought. "No Alucard! I'm not leaving until you wake up to yourself! It's been a month! I'm worried about you! Now I brought this blood down for you, and I'm not leaving until I see you drink at least one!" This seemed to be the last straw for Alucard, his hands shooting out, one grabbing her hand that had been on his shoulder, the other grabbing her neck. "HOW DARE YOU LECTURE ME AS IF I WAS YOUR FLEDG…." But Alucard was stopped in the middle of his yelling when Seras using her shadow hand had grabbed a handful of bloodpacks, and shoved them into Alucard's open mouth. Alucard was furious that his ex-fledgling had outsmarted him, but as one of the bags had burst when it came into contact with his sharp teeth, the coppery liquid and his sudden overpowering hunger got the better of him, and he quickly dropped Seras in an attempt to focus on draining all of the available bloodpacks.

Seras went and sat down on the corner of Alucard's coffin, smiling contentedly at the fact that she had gotten him to drink. It only took Alucard 5 minutes to completely drain all 42 bloodpacks, after which he seemed to be in a far better mood. Moving to his Throne chair, he sat down, crossed his legs and proceeded to watch Seras who was smiling innocently. Finally Alucard looked away and asked as if not really caring "How long has it been?" Seras knew what he was talking about, but was slow to reply, slightly shocked that he didn't know himself, had he really been that gone to the world? "A month and 3 days." She replied. Alucard turned back to look at her again. Seras lowered her gaze. "I know I should have let you take your own time, but Alucard you weren't drinking, and I wasn't going to sit by." Alucard chuckled darkly. You truly are a vampire now aren't you? You drink your blood like a good girl and now your even forcing ME to drink. What is the world coming to!?" Seras sensing that Alucard, even though in a better mood, was not completely himself yet, got up to leave. She had made sure he was fed, now the rest was up to him, all she could do was offer any other assistance. "If there is anything you ever need Alucard, just call me, or if you just want someone to berate or talk to, then I'm always willing to listen." Alucard scoffed loudly. Seras wasn't going to push him, so she left his room, phasing into hers.

Alucard sat on his chair, anger, hurt, and a want to be comforted clawed at him. The anger was natural, he was angry with his Master for being stupid, and even angrier at his Police girl for disturbing him and forcing him to drink. But the feelings of hurt and wanting to be comforted sickened him. He the great Vampire King should not feel such disgusting human feelings like these. Those stupid women had done this to him! Integra made him hurt! While Seras made him want to confide in her! How could he have allowed those she-devils to get so close to his heart and have such an effect on him! Alucard sighed. He couldn't sulk in his room anymore now that Seras had snapped him out of it. Stupid Police girl! So what was he to do now? It was late afternoon and the sun would be setting soon. He didn't feel much like facing Integra yet but didn't feel like waiting in his room until night. So against his wishes, his body acted on it's own and phased to Seras's room. Alucard was rather surprised when he found Seras at her table with a sketching book and pencil in hand drawing away. Alucard never knew that she drew.

Deciding to take a peak of what she was drawing, Alucard phased behind her and watched from over her shoulder. She was drawing a dragon, tall, proud, and majestic, it was only lines on a page and yet to him it looked so realistic. "It's always polite to knock before you enter you know?" Seras stated without looking up. Alucard was mildly surprised. He thought he had cloaked his presence well? Seras had certainly come along way and developed her abilities and senses well. With a sinking feeling, Alucard also took note that he had not been the one to train her in all her new abilities. But then the feeling was replaced with a feeling of being proud. Seras had become this powerful on her own. Yes she had definitely lived up and past his expectations of her. Alucard chuckled at her comment. "You're one to talk, barging into my room like you owned it." Seras stopped drawing and turned around in her chair to face the elder vampire. "It was for your own good…now is there something I can do for you?" Alucard scrutinized the younger vampire, still deciding whether he was going to be stupid and take up her offer? Or wise and walk away? Unfortunately his body felt like being stupid, and his mouth spoke for him before he could stop its treacherous words. "I just wanted to talk" NO! NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT HE WANTED TO SAY! Seras just smiled innocently at him. "Sure, what's on your mind?" OH HELL NO! he would NOT give in this time! he made sure that his mind was in total control. Instead he just decided to shrug. "Nothing in particular…" he sat down on the other seat opposite of Seras, then as a second thought asked "May I?" as he reached out his hand towards her sketchbook. Seras shrugged and nodded, indicating she didn't mind.

Alucard took the book and began browsing through the many pages filled with incredible artworks. Since when was his Police girl an artist? "These are impressive. How long have you been drawing?" "Since I was 4. I was planning to become an artist, but then when my parents were murdered I decided to follow in my fathers footsteps and become a police officer. Art just became a hobby." "I see…hmm yes I remember Walter saying something about you're parents being killed. What happened?" it was Seras's time to be silent and try avoiding the subject. "My father got to deep in one of his investigations, and they tracked him down to our house and killed him and my mother." Alucard got the feeling that she wasn't telling the whole story. Why was that? What else happened? "Is that all?" Wrong move! Alucard still being in a slightly bad mood had said that without thinking. Seras's rage rose to an all-new level that Alucard had never seen before. "Get out" she said in a deadly voice. Alucard didn't know whether to be shocked, curious or angry. He had obviously said something insulting to her. But her reaction confirmed that there was more to the story she was letting on. Then there was also the fact that she demanded he leave, which made him slightly angry. How hypocritical of her!

Alucard was more curious then sensible, and so he stayed seated in the chair, wanting to find out the range of Seras's rage and see if he could find out the whole story. Bargaining was the best option. "I'll make you a deal Seras. You tell me the WHOLE truth and I'll tell you anything you want to know." Seras looked interested for a split second, before she went back into her rage. "HOW DARE YOU! To say 'is that all? As if they were mere toys or meat! Those filthy murderers deserve to burn in the lowest pits of hell for what they did and you sit there asking 'IS THAT ALL!?' WHAT ARE THEY! PERFORMERS IN A PLAY FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT!!! YOU BASTARD!" The shadow tendrils of Seras's arm began snaking out and waving about to emphasis her anger. Alucard couldn't help but let the smirk grow into a psychotic grin. Her anger made her extremely attractive. He was right to come here, Seras helped him to keep his mind of other things. "I meant nothing by it my dear Seras, I only made the comment that it doesn't sound like the whole story." Seras's glare didn't soften in the least. "Oh don't worry. There's more to the story! they were monsters the same as you!" Alucard's curiosity peaked again. "Really? How so my dear?" "STOP PATRONIZING ME! They were monsters because they shot, then ripped my father into pieces, then shot my mother. I stabbed one of them in the eye, then they shot me, then they proceeded to rape my mother in front of me! Is that exciting enough for you!? were they monsters enough for you is that enough of the story for you!?"

Alucard was surprised by this information, but didn't show it outwardly. Well this explained her overpowering urge to become a police officer, and her timid or enraged behavior, whenever the soldiers treated her like a play toy. "Monsters that were equivalent to scum yes, but they were not monsters like me. I take pleasure in carnage and chaos yes, but you insult me when you compare me to them! I am not as low as them as to attack innocents who have not attacked me first, or to rape anyone, dead or alive! Scum like that are the scum I particularly delight in destroying." Seras seemed to calm down slightly. A few minutes of silence passed by before she spoke again. "I'm glad…for a moment there I thought you approved of my parents killers, wanting to find out all the gory details." Alucard looked insulted. "Most certainly not! I don't approve of scum! However I was curious on the details." Seras glared at him. "Why?" Alucard shrugged. "There seemed like there was more to the story, and events like that changes a person to make them the person they are. So I guess I was curious about what had made you the way you are." Seras sighed. "I don't usually like telling people about what happened to my parents. But, now that you know," Seras's grinned mycheiviously, "Our bargain is that you answer my questions now!" Alucard didn't like this. Sure he had offered, but she hadn't accepted at the time, so was he still expected to hold up his end? He certainly didn't want to. But of all of the things that Alucard was, he was still a man of his word.

"What do you want to know?" he asked bluntly. Seras looked like she was thinking hard, trying not to screw this up. "hmmm..I want to know about your life before you became a vampire!" she finally said, proud of herself. Alucard's eyes narrowed. He had been expecting her to ask him about his fight with Van Hellsing, or something to do with Integra and himself. But no, the little she-devil had asked him about the part of his life that he hated. "well?…" she prodded. Alucard glared at her, he would change this to suit him. "That's too broad of a question, think of something smaller." Seras pouted, but she guessed this was fair. "Fine, tell me about your family, where were you born? Did you have any siblings?" "That's 3 questions." "Oh come on! Its one! I'm just specifying some of the details I want" She grinned again. "Fine" Alucard said as he finally gave in. "I'm from the royal family Dracul of Wallachia. My father was Vlad Dracul, King of Wallachia and my mother was Princess Cneajna of Moldavia. I had an older brother called Mircea and a younger brother called Radu. I hate both my father and the scum Radu." Seras looked at him analytically. "So that means your real name is Vlad Dracula isnt it?"

Alucard smirked. "Have you been doing research on me? My, my, I never thought you were the stalker type, Seras." Seras glared at his teasing. "No! I just happened to have listened in school. I wrote an assignment in year 11 on the various Crusades. I knew you were COUNT Dracula, but I didn't know that you were also Vlad Dracula, King of Wallachia, member of the Order of the Dragon, or do you prefer Vlad the Impaling Prince?" Alucard snorted. "well now I don't have to tell you anymore, seems like my history is open for anyone to read about!?" "Well that's what happens when you go out and do stuff that grabs attention! You get yourself written in a historical book and become a figure of historical importance!" Stated Seras bluntly. "Figure of historical importance!? What are you a bloody Ancient Histories teacher now?" Alucard demanded. Seras shrugged "Ancient history was one of the subjects I studied, and the term 'Figure of historical importance' is the correct term." Alucard glared at her. "Now who's patronizing who!? You seem to know so much about my history! Why don't you go read some more books if your interested" Seras pouted. "Because I didn't know when I asked you! I only worked it out when you said who your father was! Besides I'm not interested in reading words! I want to hear you tell me! Besides I don't know all that much about YOU, only about the Crusades throughout history, and the one that you led." Alucard pinched the bridge of his nose like he was trying to force away a headache. "Fine…well for now I've answered your question about my family, so we're even." The sun had now set, so Alucard got up to leave, when suddenly he had a thought. "Seras, I do recall that you know how to fight with a sword now correct? Did Integra teach you?" Seras nodded. "Then care to indulge me, and allow me to test your skill?" Seras perked up in her seat, her smile visibly widening. "I'd love to!" then as an after thought. "I'm going to beat your ass back to the Stone Age though!" she grinned teasingly. Alucard chuckled. "We'll see dear Seras. We'll see."

And with that both vampires phased into the training hall, where they took up their swords, and began the first of many nights of sword fighting together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chp5

Things had gotten better for Alucard over the next few weeks. He was able to be in Sir Integra's presence without feeling upset again, and just about everything else was back to normal. He was going out on missions again, and when he wasn't tormenting Integra or on missions, he was in the training hall with Seras. Their first sword fight had gone a lot different to how he had first expected. It had lasted the whole night before finally Alucard had won through sheer physical power. Seras was A LOT better then he had first thought, and as he remembered watching her and Integra fighting together, he smirked at the thought that Seras had LET Sir Integra win. Though this was completely understandable, Seras was a vampire, of course she would be better then any human, no matter how skilled. Alucard thought it was amusing though that Seras let Integra think she won every time they battled. When he had asked the younger vampire, she had simply said that she had no reason to take away Integra's pride in her sword fighting skill, as it would be like her taking away Alucard's powers. That and the fact that it boosted the soldiers opinions of Sir Integra if she was able to defeat a vampire!

Alucard and Seras were again currently battling it out with their swords, throwing in a few verbal jibs here and there. Seras currently seemed to have the advantage, as she used her smaller frame and faster speed to her advantage, ducking and dodging blows that should have been impossible, she danced around Alucard waiting for an opening. Of course Alucard was never one to be beaten, so he decided to pull a fast one on Seras to gain the upper hand. Alucard faked an opening, which of course Seras took without thinking anything of it. In the split second before her blade was to land, Alucard phased directly behind Seras, and using his incredible speed, he drew his blade to her throat, where the fight would end on her submission. Seras was stunned when her blade missed the body that should have been there, her senses told her in an instant that Alucard had phased behind her, but she didn't have enough time to react, before his sword was pressed against her throat. She growled in disapproval. "We never agreed on phasing or using any of our vampire powers!" she said annoyed, but Seras's mind was working quickly on an escape plan. Using her talking as a distraction. "We never said we couldn't either" Said Alucard in her ear. Seras had to suppress a small shudder. "You still cheated!" said Seras with a growl.

Alucard chuckled. Perfect! The opening she had been waiting for. Alucard had let his guard down enough. In a split second Seras had phased behind Alucard, then using her speed, twisted Alucard's hands behind him in a police grip (also causing his hand to drop his sword in the process) and trip his feet out from under him, and pin him to the ground. Of course if Seras hadn't been so fast, she would never of been able to pull it off in time. But using her speed to her advantage, she had managed to accomplish this feat in 1 second. "You're weapon-less" Seras said smugly. Alucard growled from beneath her. HOW COULD SHE HAVE DONE THAT WITHOUT HIM STOPING HER!? AND WHAT THE HELL WAS THIS GRIP SHE HAD HIM IN!? Alucard tried to break from her grasp using sheer force, however Seras was well trained in this grip, so she wasn't about to lose. She had once used it before to keep Jan Valentine pinned down, and many more times back when she was still a police officer. "You forget that I was a Police officer. I'm trained to keep people pinned down." Seras boasted. Alucard smirked from under her. He phased in an instant, flipped Seras over and had her pinned down underneath him. Grinning psychotically he said "An you forget that we are vampires, and that I will always beat you." Seras squirmed for a bit, but then decided it was pointless, so she phased again, this time to stand in front of Alucard. "You always have to spoil the fun by cheating don't you?" Alucard laughed as he too phased to stand opposite Seras. "Like I said, we never agreed on any set rules. Besides, I like this new version better. It makes things more…interesting" Seras just shrugged. "Though Seras…I will have to get you to show me how you do that hold" Alucard grinned while Seras death glared him. "NO WAY! That's one of the few things that I can do that YOU cant!" This time Alucard shrugged.

He knew he would wrangle it out of her eventually, even if it took a few centuries. "So what did you want to do now Seras? Shall we continue our fight? Or find something else to amuse ourselves with?" Seras grinned, sending her shadow tendrils out, they picked up her prized sword. It was a Claymore (special shaped long sword) made of steel with a large sapphire the same colour as her eyes embedded in the hilt. Sir Integra had had it made specially for Seras as a gift. As the sword drifted into her hand, Seras fondly remembered the first night that her and Alucard had decided to have a sword fight. He had admired and complimented her sword, saying that it shone as brightly as she did, and that it matched her perfectly. Yes Seras loved her sword as much as she loved her Harkonnen. Seras then admired Alucard's sword. It was slightly damaged from fighting many battles, but extremely well kept and beautiful sword that he had used back when he was human. The sword was a thick, double-handed, broadsword, with a golden hilt, shaped like a dragons head. A ruby engraved with the symbol for the Order of the Dragon was embedded in the crux of the sword. It suited Alucard as perfectly as her own sword suited her. Holding her own tight and firmly in her hand, Seras gave Alucard a mad grin. "Anything goes, winner is whoever holds the other down for 3 seconds." Alucard grinned back at the woman in front of him as his own sword flew into his hand. "GO!" and with that, both vampires disappeared into the night, fighting as if their un-lives depended on it.

The next night, even though there were no missions for the vampires of Hellsing to entertain themselves with, both sat in their own rooms, trying desperately to think of something to relieve them of their boredom. After last nights new battle, they had gone through just about the whole mansion, waking everyone up as they went. Sir Integra had been furious and as punishment ordered the vampires that they were never again to have a sword fight like last nights, and that for the next week, they were not to leave the basement except on missions. Alucard had taken the punishment without question from his master, but Seras had not been happy, and even though Integra was her boss, she couldn't help but argue on the point. As a result, Seras had, had her punishment made worse by having all of her entertainment removed from her room, including her stereo, MP5player (since we're a bit into the future) and all of her books. Seras sat in her room, grumpily. "_this is you're fault! You're a bad influence on me! This never would of happened if you were away_!" Seras grumbled mentally to Alucard. Alucard just laughed back into her head. "_You're only saying that because that's what Integra said, and wishes to believe. But we both know better then that, you're just as devious as I am on your own. I just give you a little push that's all…" _there was a slight pause, and when Seras didn't seem like she was going to respond Alucard pushed further. "_Besides, you're the idiot who challenged Integra's authority. You should know better then that Police girl. You got what you deserve_." Alucard's only response was a "HMPH!".

Alucard was used to this sort of punishment by now, so he had ways to pass away the time. Seras however had never been in this situation before, so she was going to go mad from sheer boredom. As Seras completed her 18th lap of her room, she finally noticed something that immediately got her hopes up for entertainment. Integra hadn't remembered that Seras liked to draw, and so she must have forgotten to order Seras's sketchbook and art tools to be taken away. Seras walked over to her desk where the book and pencils lay. Picking up the book she flicked through the pages to see how many were blank that she could use. 8 pages, not including the dragon that she still hadn't finished. "Hmm….A whole week?" Seras was trying to work out how she could distribute her time evenly so that she could still have enough pages for the last few days of her confinement. When she got involved in a drawing, Seras could draw for hours on end. It usually took her 3 to 5 hours to complete an artwork, so with only 8 pages left, Seras would have to try and refrain to only one artwork a day. So to start of with, Seras began finishing the dragon she had started hoping she would get by through the week without going mad.


	6. Chapter 6

Chp6

Day 5 of vampire imprisonment.

"NO! GARH!!! NO NO NO NO NO!!!!" Seras grumbled as she continuously hit her forehead against one of her walls. How could she have done that! She knew she had a whole week of confinement! So how did she not manage to refrain from using up all of her spare pages in that time!? She still had 2 days left! What was she going to do!? Almost definitely go insane. So this was the real reason why Alucard was psychotic? All the times he'd been cooped up with nothing to do! It all made sense now! Seras continued hitting her head against the wall. It hurt but it helped to keep her from being completely bored. "You're an idiot" said a deep baritone voice behind Seras. Seras would of jumped, if she hadn't been so absorbed in hitting her head repeatedly. "I KNOOOOWWWW!" Seras groaned. Alucard had heard Seras's complaints and constant banging from his room, so he had phased over to see what was going on. Seras might not have noticed it, but each time she hit the wall, it shuddered under her vampiric strength. "If your really that bored, why don't you indulge me with a Chess game?" Alucard offered. Seras stopped her banging. "But Integra said-" "That we were confined to the BASEMENT, not our rooms, and only YOU had your objects of entertainment confiscated." Alucard shot in, knowing what Seras was going to say. Seras stared at the elder vampire for a moment, trying to remember back to what Integra had said. Yes now that she thought about it, he was right. "You have a chess board?" Seras asked. Alucard smirked. "Why do you ask that as if it's a strange thing?" Seras just shrugged. "You're always a mystery, so I never know anything." Alucard's smirk doubled into a crazy grin. "Well…? The choice is yours" Alucard chuckled, repeating to her what he had said when they had first met, making Seras choose death or life as a vampire.

Offering his gloved hand Alucard opened up a portal to his room. Seras smiled and took Alucard's hand, where she was then dragged through the portal with him, and into his dungeon room. As Alucard had said, a chess board lay waiting on the small table. By the looks of it, Alucard had been playing against himself, however Alucard's shadows snaked out, fixing the board back to start. "You know the rules Seras?" Seras pouted. "I'm not 3 years old you know! Of course I know the rules." Taking a seat each, Alucard chose the black side (no surprise) and Seras was forced to chose white (though she quite preferred white to black). Seras made the first move, moving a pawn 2 squares. Alucard followed similarly. Seras then moved her castle which could now move out since it had space. Alucard moved out another pawn and so on and so on, the two vampires played. Seras had always loved playing Chess when she was younger. She used to play against the other kids in the orphanage, so she was pretty well practiced, and thought her self a decent player.

Seras was more then a match for Alucard at the beginning, but then Alucard began taking dominance over the game, and each move brought him closer to victory. Seras was desperate now, she only had 6 pieces left while he had almost double. Seras stopped and paused for a moment, to look and re-think her previous strategy. Alucard had said while they were playing "that she was too reserved and kept trying to save as many of her pieces as she was taking his." Seras had worked out that Alucard would play however in order to win, sacrificing whatever pieces to get there. Seras refused to play like this. She had thought that if she played nobly, then good would win. Seras now felt like mentally slapping herself for such a naïve thought. Good wasn't going to win by being noble. She had to think. The 'enemy' (Alucard on the black side) would sacrifice his pieces in order to take out Seras's better pieces. If this was the case, Seras could still fight back, without 'sacrificing' her pieces, therefore being noble, but still being on the offense as she would use his greed against him. Seras looked at the board again. She had a bishop, a knight, a castle, 2 pawns and her King. Alucard still had his King, Queen, 2 knights, 2 bishops, 1 castle and 4 pawns. Seras thought about the positioning of all of the pieces on the board. If she could just take out his castle in the next 2 moves in some way without losing any of her pieces, she could begin putting her plan into action. Seras thought it was risky, but after realizing that Alucard was greedy, she decided that it had a high possibility of working. She moved her Knight to the far left of the board, making it look like she was going to attempt taking his bishop, while giving Alucard's queen the chance to take it in 2moves time.

Of course Alucard took the bait thinking that he knew what she was planing, and believing he could gain, Alucard moved his queen into a position where as soon as she took his piece, he would take hers. With Alucard's queen out of the way, Seras's bishop had a clear shot of his castle. If she took it, she would then have his King in Check, which would then force him to move his queen back to defend his king, which would then allow her to take the piece she had moved her knight to 'fake-attack' before. Seras did exactly that. It all playing out the way she had predicted. Alucard frowned slightly at Seras's rather clever feat. He now only had his King, queen, bishop, 2 knights and 4 pawns. His turn though. Alucard decided he was going to try taking her castle, which he believed to have done him wrong. Again Seras had predicted that Alucard's pride would cause him to make his next move against either of her pieces which she had used before most certainly the one causing the current predicament. When Alucard moved his bishop into position, leaving no way out for her castle. It would be taken no matter where she tried to move. Seras was rather upset, she didn't want to have to sacrifice. But in the end it was going to be impossible to avoid it, however it would not be the last she saw of her castle if her plan went well. Seras uncharacteristically moved her castle away from the attack of the pawn and knight that had her pinned down, and into the only other position she could move, where Alucard's bishop would then proceed to take her castle. Alucard of course took the piece that was his. Seras felt bad for sacrificing the piece, but she had to focus on the game.

Allowing Alucard to take her castle with her bishop allowed Seras to move her pawn up one. Alucard thought nothing of this and proceeded to move his knight to the left and into a position to take her own knight. This next bit was going to be tricky. Seras and Alucard's chess battle stretched out 10 more minutes before one of Seras's pawns reached Alucard's end of the board, allowing her to swap it for her queen. From there on, Seras and Alucard were evenly matched again, Seras using her masters faults against him to keep up with him. Eventually though after another 10 minutes of play, Seras lost due to a miscalculation. When the game was over Alucard turned to Seras with a genuine smile (not a psychotic one) ruffling her hair with his hand he complimented her by saying "Well played Seras, you almost beat me! I'm most impressed with how you played!" Seras even though she was disappointed by the loss grinned with great pleasure at the elder vampire's compliments. When Seras was still just a fledgling she had worked hard to earn approval from Alucard, with his compliments few and far between. But ever since she had become a full vampire, he was complimenting her far more, and seemed to enjoy spending time with her outside of training now, where as before he would only be in company with her on missions or training. Seras had to admit, it was a lot nicer now that she was a full vampire. Seras yawned cutely. It must be getting close to dawn now.

Alucard's eyes softened as he watched Seras yawn. She really was incredible. She was tough and would run around with her Harkonnen blowing ghouls apart, could stand on even ground with him in sword fighting, had an intelligent mind and sparking and unique personality, a golden heart, and was beautiful to boot! But yet for all this, his favourite part about her was that she was still so childishly innocent and adorably cute, just like a small kitten. Alucard suddenly had an urge to hold Seras in his arms. Thankfully he didn't act on this ridiculous urge. "You should go to your coffin and sleep Seras" Alucard told the young vampire. Seras nodded sleepily. Standing up she said "Thanks for the game Alucard, and have a good day" with that she phased to her coffin and promptly fell asleep. Alucard smiled. "May you have a good day too my dear Seras". Alucard decided he'd just check to make sure the tired young vampire had made her way safely into her coffin. Of course she had made it safe and sound, but despite his excuse of checking on her, his real intention (not that he would admit it) was to watch her as she slept. She was terribly beautiful, with her lips slightly parted, hair brushing against her soft eyelids and slightly rosy cheeks. Alucard had watched Seras sleep on a few occasions back before the war. After he had first turned her, he had spent the whole night and day awake, watching over her and admiring her in her sleep. He found it enchanting to watch. Of course Alucard being the proud, egoistic vampire he was, refused to indulge himself with this awkward fascination he had picked up. Instead it was a rare treat that he gave into only on 3 occasions before the war.

This was the first time since the war, and now Alucard remembered vividly why he had taken a liking to this before hand. As Seras slept, Alucard decided to have a little 'peak' on her dreams. Everything was black for a second, before it began to focus on what Seras was dreaming. Seras was drawing that dragon Alucard had seen her drawing a while ago. The lines on the drawing began moving and warping into shadows just like her shadow tendrils, before from the drawing rose a magnificent dragon. The dragon was black with beautiful ruby eyes that seemed like they would pierce your soul. Seras looked overjoyed. Not long afterwards, all of her other drawings came to life too, though none were as impressive as the dragon. Suddenly the dragon bent its head down and in dream language, Seras and Alucard just KNEW that it was inviting her to ride it, even if it didn't talk aloud. Seras happily jumped on, the two taking of into the skies. The skies were that of a beautiful sunrise. Something that once Seras had become a full vampire had celebrated in the chance to watch it again, though she could only watch it for a short while before it would drain her heavily of energy. She was still a child of the day as she was of the night. Alucard watched as suddenly the day turned to night, one that Alucard would call 'a beautiful night' by his standards. Suddenly the dragon was gone, leaving Seras lonely.

What Seras called out next took Alucard completely by surprise. "Master? Master? Please! I don't want you to leave again!" So the dragon was meant to be him in the dream? The night steadily grew darker, and with it brought a sudden feeling of fear. Seras began to run even though she didn't know why. She was suddenly at a church, tall and white, it looked untainted outside. Suddenly without explanation she was inside the church screaming with anger and fear. Her parents bodies were on the ground, the walls covered in blood. Suddenly some-one grabbed her. She tried to scream but no noise came out. Then the figure from behind her phased in front of her, grinning madly. Alucard recognized it as the scum he had killed the night he'd turned Seras. When the FREAK began molesting her, Alucard became enraged. He tried to pull out his guns to shoot the FREAK, but then Alucard remembered that this was just a dream. Alucard was about to interfere with the dream in order to put Seras at ease in her sleep. However he didn't have to when suddenly the dark began to grow lighter, back to the 'beautiful night'. Alucard didn't know how to react to the dragon (him) suddenly re-appearing, causing Seras to relax. "Master!" Seras had sounded happy despite the situation. Alucard watched as his dragon made easy work of the scum vampire, rescuing Seras. Seras ran to the dragon, all fear and worries gone. She jumped back onto its back, and again they took off.

Seeing that the dream was headed back onto the right track, Alucard was about to leave the young ex-fledglings mind when suddenly, another presence appeared. However this presence was not apart of the dream, rather a separate being that was attached to Seras's mind. "You know Vampire? Itz not polite to enter zomeonez head without there permizion. What would Mignonette zay?" "Mind your own business Frenchman." Alucard snapped. "Now, now, no need to get angry, I waz zimply making a point. But you know vampire? I truly envy you! I wizsh I waz ztill alive, zo I could be with her, but alaz, even if I were, I could never be with her for eternity the zame az I am now, or az you will alwayz be. I don't think zshe realizez your affection for her, therefore zshe haz only ever thought of you az a companion, not a lover. But I know perhapz better then zshe doez, and I can tell you now vampire, that I envy the bond you two zshare. Even though after I died and found out that zshe loved me, there waz alwayz that nagging feeling in the back of my head telling me that zshe lovez you azwell, even if it iz in a zlightly different way. But I'll admit, I am jealouz of the way zshe lovez you. Itz zomething zshe hazn't realized yet, but zshe will eventually." Alucard glared at Pip, trying to determine if the Frenchman was just pushing his buttons. However Alucard decided that Pip was indeed telling the truth. "You better not tell the Police girl that I was here!" was Alucard's only response. The French mercenary shrugged. "your threatz are empty to me zince you cant harm me without harming her. But I zomehow don't think my Mignonette would enjoy the information. Therefore for the greater good of both of you, I zshall ztay zillent." Alucard nodded. "Good" and with that he withdrew the link between his and Seras's mind.

"Well that was weird…" Alucard said as his mind returned to his own train of thought. That was the last time he tried to watch a dream again! Too much crazy thought and an interfering Frenchman. But it had left Alucard with a warm, proud feeling. Seras still was attached to him, with their master/fledgling bond and had felt lonely when he was gone, she also trusted him so completely it was almost a fault in her character. At least in her subconscious she was. Then there was also the fact that what the Frenchman had gotten Alucard's hopes up. He had turned Seras into a vampire to make her his fledgling to keep him company, but since he'd turned her, he had begun liking her more and more, until now, since she was now a fully fledged vampire with all of her abilities, and after spending more time with her, his affection had grown into an urging to have her at his side forever. Alucard smiled, which then turned into a yawn. Deciding that he too should go to sleep he phased back into his own room where he dumped himself in his coffin. He still loved Integra, she would always hold a special place in his heart, the same as Mina and his first wife and child did. But after Integra's rejection, he realized that his love for her was more of a family bond. A love that was hard to explain. He loved all of them in such different and unique ways. None of them the same. Seras was a vampire, who Alucard could be with forever in a way that he couldn't with any one else, and as he got to know Seras more, his hunger for her grew more. He realized that only her company would satisfy him for eternity, whatever way she took him. This was certainly no family love, although he had sired her, it meant nothing. In fact, most vampire's only turned humans so they could become lovers. Alucard's head was beginning to hurt from all this thinking, and it was too tired to function correctly. So following Seras's lead he quickly fell asleep in his coffin. As Alucard slept, a smile slowly crept its way to his face as a very beautiful Draculina came to haunt his dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

Chp7

It was now 4 years since Alucard's return. In that time things had continued the same as they had before the war. Alucard and Seras were sent out on missions, while Integra constantly yelled at Alucard about his constant tormenting of herself, Seras and the soldiers of Hellsing. Seras and Alucard had become closer, now spending most of their time testing their skills against each other, or just watching the moon and talking whenever they weren't either sleeping or on missions. Integra was truly happy. The mansion was in a state of peace and their dysfunctional family was together and happy, even in the absence of Walter. Integra was even more happy (though she never told anyone outright, but Seras just knew) with a certain man who had 'joined' the organization. Alucard had always said that Integra was the Ice Queen who would die a virgin, but this new gentleman made Seras question this previous theory. Dietrich Croft was 54 and a gentleman of high birth, and a recent (within the last 20 years) member of the Knights of the Round Table. As well as being one of the Knights, he had established (within the last 10 years) another organization like Hellsing, called Excaliber, that focused more on hunting werewolves and smaller factions of monsters, since after the war he had gotten a hold of one of the surviving werewolf pups and raised it. Within the last 5 years, he had been in close contact with Integra regarding their two organizations, and had even proposed joining the two. Integra had outright rejected this thought, however Dietrich had been spending more and more time at Hellsing (particularly in the company of Sir Integra) that now, whether Integra liked it or not, the two organizations worked co-operatively. However Dietrich's constant visits didn't seem to bother Integra like they first had. In fact, since he'd unofficially 'joined' the services of Hellsing and Excaliber, and the two leaders had spent more time together, Seras noticed that Integra seemed to be in a better mood in Dietrich's presence and though Seras didn't know Dietrich as well, she could certainly see his eyes light up when he saw Integra. Of course with all of the signs pointing her in the right direction, Seras could only come to the conclusion that both leaders had developed feelings for each other. However Seras also suspected that she was the only one who had an inkling. After all, both leaders constantly hid their emotions and wore masks of indifference.

"_what do you think about it Pip_?" Seras asked the French mercenary in her head while lying on her back in her coffin one evening. "_I think you are mozt zertainly right my Mignonette! That Ize Queen haz finally had her heart melted by zomeone! Do you think they will confezz?"_ Seras thought about this for a moment. _"I'm not too sure, but I think Dietrich might make a move sooner rather then later. They're not getting any younger…"_ "_True, True my Mignonette…but maybe we zshould give them a little encouragement_?" Seras pondered this thought. Then suddenly a grin lit up her face. "You know Pip? I have just the right idea!" she said aloud. "Talking to yourself again are we Seras? And they say that I'M mad!" Said Alucard as he phased into Seras's room with a bored expression. Seras glared at him. "Why don't you use the door and KNOCK! Like normal people!? What if I had of been getting changed?" Seras demanded of the rude older vampire. Alucard grinned like a mad man. "Well for starters I am NOT a normal person my dear Seras. Secondly, I would have liked it very much if you had been changing." He said with a sly smile. Seras turned red and grabbing her pillow, threw it at Alucard with as much force as she could. Alucard just laughed as he easily dodged it. "So what is this great plan you have?" Alucard pressed as he sat down in the chair at Seras's table. Seras was still glaring at Alucard. "Why should I tell you? It's a private conversation between Pip and myself!" she said crossing her arms over her chest. (not a very wise move considering how well endowed she is, crossing her arms only serves to emphasize them)

Alucard couldn't help but chuckle, as the younger vampire still didn't know that crossing her arms had the complete opposite effect that she wanted on him (and any other man her anger was directed at for that manner) before revealing this fact, Alucard quickly raised his eyes to an more appropriate level. "Well it stopped being a 'private' conversation when you spoke out loud. So what are you two plotting?" A slightly glazed look came over Seras and she looked like her mind was else where. Suddenly she broke out of it and gave Alucard a questioning look. "Pip says 'stop sticking your nose into other peoples business, and he'll keep your little secret'. What does that mean?" Seras asked both the vampire in front of her and French mercenary in her head. Stupid mercenary! Trying to blackmail HIM! Alucard would get him for this. That was 4 years ago! Ok so maybe he had gone back another few times over the last 4 years since. What could he say, Alucard was curious and extremely nosy. Especially where Seras was involved. Alucard just blew the comment off with a snide comment. "Now who's being nosy?" Then deciding to try a different approach, "_Or I can always just read your mind and find out myself_?" Alucard spoke into Seras's mind. Seras pouted. "That's not fair! Besides" she said grinning smugly "Now that I'm a full vampire, I can block you." Alucard looked at the younger vampire with a hungry and crazy expression, but Seras didn't step away, but stood her ground. "Is that so my dear? Shall we test this theory?" Seras just smiled innocently. "You can try, but it wont work." Okay that's it. Seras had pushed the right buttons and Alucard snapped. Seras suddenly felt the mental link they shared open up and Alucard's powerful and domineering mind tried to enter hers forcefully. BAM! It was as if Alucard's mind had hit a huge invisible wall. Alucard knew that Seras's mind would be a lot stronger then it had been since she was a fledgling, but he had certainly not expected her to be able to put up a perfect barrier.

Alucard tried forcing the barrier back, finding a way around, or breaking it down. Alucard's anger started to grow. He had NEVER, not been able to break down mental barriers or enter another persons mind if he wanted to. But he wasn't about to give up either. Growling Alucard pushed harder and even tried using mind spells, but all of them failed against this invisible barrier. Alucard was about to shoot something in frustration, when suddenly a very appealing idea came to him. If he could not win this way, nothing was to stop him from using the 'element of surprise' and the surprise part was Alucard's favourite part of this new scheme. Alucard withdrew his mind link with Seras hoping to let her think she had won. Her face certainly told of how smug she was feeling. Alucard had to try and hold back a laugh of glee when he put the 'surprise' element into his plan by swooping his head down and landing his pale lips on her beautiful red ones. Seras froze in place, her mind shutting off, her breathe hitching and her eyes opening wide in surprise. Alucard, though enjoying (perhaps a little too much) the contact with the young Draculina, quickly used this moment to ram his mind back into hers. The link opened and Alucard reach her thoughts without hitting the wall again. However before he could view any of them or proceed any further, Seras woke up to herself, and slammed her invisible barrier back in and forced Alucard out with a mental wall of spikes. The sheer force of Seras's mental defenses, not only forced Alucard's mind back out, but the blow actually forced his physical body to be pushed back too!

Alucard caught his balance, and stood in surprise, looking at Seras with mixed emotions. He was furious that he had been thwarted. That someone could actually beat HIM! But at the same time, a sudden surprise, and sense of pride at how strong her mental defenses were! Not only that, but she had reacted so fast and so powerfully to his little surprise attack! Alucard found himself aroused by her obvious power and growth as a vampire, and by her soft lips, which he had finally had a taste of. Seras still stood frozen to the spot. She too had a look of mixed emotions upon her face. Shock, anger, and a flicker of…insecurity? Seras finally caught her breathe again (even though she didn't need it, it made her feel comfortable) "Y-y-you! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Seras demanded, a blush taking over her features. This blush was a physical sign of both her anger and her embarrassment. Alucard's anger gone, he chuckled in amusement. "I did what I thought I needed to do, in order to get what I want. However you've far surpassed what I ever expected of you. I'm impressed Seras. I've never seen a defense so strong!" Seras looked angrier if possible. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! I don't care what excuse you have! that gives you no right to just kiss me like that!" Alucard laughed. "Still such a timid virgin my dear Seras. Come now, you cant say it wasn't pleasant." Teased Alucard.

Alucard didn't have time to react and dodge the hit sent at him. Seras in her anger had released her familiar Pip. Forming from the shadows in her arm, Pip shot out and punched Alucard fair in the jaw. "How dare you toy with Zeraz like that you bloody Vampire!" Pip yelled at Alucard in anger. Alucard growled as he turned his head back to face the other two. "Like you can talk Frenchman! You were always trying to steal a kiss from her!" It was now Pip's turn to look smug. "And I got my kiss eventually too! Didn't I Zeraz?" Pip boasted as he turned to smirk at Seras, who had turned even redder. Alucard's growl dropped to a more threatening level. "You dared to lay your filthy lips on my fledgling!? And now you challenge me for her!?" Alucard cackled. "You're a bigger fool then I thought!" and with that Alucard lashed out at Pip, trying to dismember him. Alucard would have managed to too, if it wasn't for Seras suddenly stepping in and holding the two men away from each other. "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" she yelled. Pip as her familiar had no choice but to obey her. Alucard on the other hand just phased past her grasp and threw Pip against the wall, knocking him out, and where he proceeded to try and rip Pip limb from limb, before yet again Seras stepped in.

"STOP ALUCARD!" Seras yelled as she used her body as a 'human' shield to protect Pip. "This scum insulted me!" Alucard spat out dryly. "And YOU insulted ME!" Seras said waspishly. Alucard was too angry to have surprise even register in his brain, let alone show on his face or in his voice. "And how did I do that!?" Alucard demanded. Seras glared at him, then spoke. "You violated my space and kissed me just to surprise me, so that you could invade my mind!" Alucard just scoffed. "That's how I insulted you!? That's not insulting! Most people consider that flattery! It's not my fault you're an timmid virgin!" Seras turned beet red, from both rage and embarrassment. "NOT ALL OF US ARE SELFISH! AROGANT! DEMENTED MAN WHORES LIKE YOU ALUCARD!!!!" Alucard again scoffed. "I beg to differ! That Frenchmen is all those things too! And yet you allow him to kiss you!? That HUMAN!? And not me!? I'M the one who should be insulted! and I AM insulted!!" "WHY! What do you care who kisses me or not!? You only did so to try and break my defenses!" Alucard glared at her. "I care because no one else has the right to touch you! You're MY fledgling Seras!" he stated as if there would be no more discussion. "But I'm NOT your fledgling anymore Alucard! I'm still loyal to you and Sir Integra, but that doesn't mean I'm still yours to boss around!" Seras said indignantly. She began walking over to Pip where she helped to lift him up from the floor, and phased him back into her body. Alucard growled in fury. "FINE! If that's how it's to be!" Alucard turned on his heals and telleported to his room. That woman! She infuriated and insulted him! Why was he not good enough for her when that human was!?!?! Okay, he admitted that he might have asked for her anger when he used the kiss to simply distract her, but why had she honestly been so angry with it? Was she really only ever going to see him as her master? Another vampire to learn from? to challenge and grow more powerful with? Was she never going to consider him as more then a companion? This thought, though he hated to admit it, hurt him deeply. He just wanted to hold Seras in his arms. To nuzzle her neck and smell the intoxicating scent of her. To see her blush for him, not out of anger or embarrassment. Oh how jealous he was of the stupid human Pip!

Meanwhile in her room, Seras sat in her coffin think about the events just past. Alucard had seemed genuinely insulted, even upset. "_it just angers me that he can be so inconsiderate sometimes, or just not see how others will react to his thoughtless acts?" _Seras said to the now re-awakened Pip. "_You know Mignonette. You zshouldn't completely blame him. Even though he waz to blame for the reazon he kizzed you, you muzt know that you are an extremely kizzable girl. He probably couldn't help himzelf_." "_PIP_!" "_It'z true Mignonette. But I think I zshould admit my zshame in hitting him. Though he might have dezerved it, I acted only out of jealouzy_." Seras sighed. "_Ohh Pip, it doesn't matter if that's why you hit him or not. He shouldn't of just kissed me like that, in order to get his own way! Or to act like I was still his fledgling to boss around! I do love Alucard as my master still, but he has no right to claim me as his fledgling, just so he can tell me what to do, or to aggravate you_!" then Seras added outloud as an afterthought. "It makes me feel like he doesn't appreciate me…" In her mind Pip comforted her. "_Oh my Mignonette! He doez greatly appreciate you! How can he not when you are zuch a beautiful, ztrong and kind hearted vampire! If I were to tell you that Alucard actually zaid thoze thingz becauz he waz jealouz of me and juzt wanted to claim you az hiz, would you feel better? Think about what he actually zaid. 'I care because no one else has the right to touch you! You're MY fledgling Seras!' He emphazized that you were HIZ woman. That he did not want anyone elze touching you becauz he wantz you for himzelf. Though you might be angered by that pozzezivenezz, I cant blame him. After all thatz all I wanted azwell."_ Seras took a moment to try and wrap her head around what Pip had said. "_I still don't understand what you're trying to get at Pip…"_ Pip sighed. "_He lovez you my Mignonette. He might not act like it, but thatz juzt becauz he doezn't know how to exprezz himzelf." "I don't believe you_" Seras said bluntly. And she truly didn't believe it. Consciously anyway, but somewhere deep inside of her, something swirled. A slight happy feeling maybe? Pip just shrugged. "_You can deny it all you want. In the end though, you will realize that I am telling the truth. And you will realize another truth too_." With that little riddle Pip lit up a smoke and began inhaling. Seras, being distracted from the subject of Alucard, then proceeded to scold Pip for smoking inside her. The two then got back onto the subject of Integra and Dietrich, and began once again, trying to come up with devious ways to get the two leaders together.


	8. Chapter 8

Chp8

1 month later

Seras and Pip were both overjoyed that their plans had worked and Sir Dietrich and Sir Integra were now engaged. However even though Seras had this great news to be ecstatic over, she couldn't help but feel miserable at the same time, as since their fight a month ago, Alucard hadn't spoken to her outside of missions. Not only that, he had also reverted back to calling her 'Police girl' again, showing her that he was still angry with her. Seras was angry that Alucard could act like such a spoilt child when he got into one of those moods, but she was more hurt at the fact that SHE was the one who had put him into that bad mood. Had she really insulted him that much? Had she really, like Pip said, hurt his feelings somehow? No if Alucard did love her as Pip had said, then he wouldn't act so cold towards her. He never did so when he was rejected by Integra.

Seras of course had tried to apologize to him, to get him to talk to her again, but each time he just shut her down and said "Don't apologize when you don't mean it!" What was that even meant to mean? Of course she was sorry for un-intentionally insulting him! Seras was again talking in her mind with Pip, asking for the Frenchman's counsel. "_What do I do Pip? I really don't like being this way with him. I didn't mean to insult him, I was just angry and spoke rashly!" "I know Mignonette, I know. But we both know that, that Vampire iz a ztuborn one. If he thinkz you are not truly zorry, then he iz the fool, not you! But at the zame time, maybe you are going about thiz the wrong way? Maybe inztead of apologizing, you zshould try and talk to him and azk him how you can fix thiz? He doeznt dezerve your kindnezz, but alaz I know that YOU would not be happy until HE waz again, am I not right? You are far to caring dear Zeras! I ztill cant zee you az a Vampire."_ Seras seemed to perk up a little at Pip's suggestion. "_You really think that might work?"_ she asked hopefully. Pip shrugged in her mind. "_Who knowz? That Vampire iz az hormonal az a teenage girl! But maybe azking him will give you an idea az to how you can fix thingz between you two…It cant hurt to try either way_." Seras jumped out of her coffin and ran for the door with hope. "_Thanks Pip_!" and with that she dashed out her door, to go look for Alucard.

Seras didn't get far however before she realized that she was acting like a human again. She stopped at focused on her connection with Alucard, trying to pinpoint the spot where his aura was coming from. She found him in seconds, then began running after him again. Alucard was outside of the mansion. Actually he was up on the rooftop admiring the night and the full moon that was out. "What do you want!?" he asked the darkness coldly as he felt a familiar presence break his line of thought. "I just wanted to talk to you" Seras said in a meek tone. "Please, if you wont accept my apology, then will you at least tell me what I can do to make you stop being angry at me?" Alucard's resolve to ignore the girl wavered at the sound of her upset voice. She sounded so fragile when she spoke like that. As if his next words would decide her fate. His heart ached slightly. "You can start by telling me why that HUMAN is allowed to do what I am not!?" Alucard demanded in his cold voice. Seras shivered. "I never said I allowed him to do that either! Both of you took me by surprise! But Pip was going to die, and at the time I had to focus on winning the battle against Zorin." She explained. Alucard scoffed. "But even if the circumstances had been different, you wouldn't of cared if he kissed you would you!?" "I don't know…" Seras answered truthfully. "I cant speak of my emotions for things which might of occurred differently." Alucard still kept his back to Seras.

Alucard didn't want to say what he did next, but his heart and mouth moved before he could stop himself. "What if the circumstance had been different for me? Would you still care?" Seras was shocked at what Alucard had just said. No surely Pip wasn't right was he? No Alucard was just asking a question. Seras refused to look further into it. Seras thought about her answer instead. How would she feel if the elder vampire had kissed her, not just to get into her mind? Then suddenly, a thought scared her. She didn't know. She didn't know if she would be angered, or happy. "I don't know…" she said more timidly this time. Alucard glanced over his shoulder to see Seras's face. She looked deep in thought. She didn't know? Did that mean that she wouldn't reject him? Alucard knew that Seras's anger at being kissed, or fear of being touched was a result of seeing her mothers corpse being raped in front of her. Such a sight had instilled in her a phobia of any kind of sexual contact. However as she had gotten older, and after many teasings from the Geese and Pip, this fear had reduced significantly. She still felt violated by different contact, but Seras was gradually being able to accept things. Alucard thought about this.

Considering this, her reaction of anger was to be expected, especially if his intentions had been just to get into her mind. But if she was now unable to definitely say she would be angry if the circumstance had of been different? Did that mean that she might not mind it? Alucard thought about this more. Maybe he would test this theory? "Seras?" he asked finally turning to face her. Seras visibly perked up at her name. "Yes Alucard?" she asked hopefully, in the naïve thought that Alucard was already appeased. Suddenly Alucard appeared in front of her. Raising one gloved hand to rest on her cheek and hold her in place, Alucard took a risk and lowered his head, until his lips met her soft, luscious ones. Seras's eyes opened wide in surprise, and again she froze. Alucard continued kissing her lips softly, and lovingly, enjoying the softness of them. Seras wasn't sure why she did what she did next, but she guessed it was out of instinct and the suddenly happy feeling. Seras had only been kissed briefly by Alucard and Pip previously, and she had for neither, returned that kiss as she had been too stunned. But as her instincts kicked in, Seras closed her eyes, and began kissing Alucard back. To her surprise, she actually really enjoyed it. His soft lips caressing hers, if felt so strange and yet so good. Her stomach began to swirl with butterflies, and she felt emotions rising in her that had been hidden before. Again out of instinct Seras lifted both her hands to brush through Alucard's silky black hair, finding the back of his head she pulled his head closer to hers. Alucard wasn't sure how he was expecting Seras to react once he kissed her. But he was overjoyed when she kissed back, and couldn't help but let a smile spread across his lips. It was a good thing that vampires didn't NEED to breathe, as Seras seemed to be enjoying herself as much as Alucard, and didn't seem to want to let him go.

The two stood on the roof, in each others embrace and lips locked for the next few minutes. Finally however, Alucard decided to pull away, but couldn't help a huge smile cracking his face when Seras unconsciously pouted. "Well?" Alucard asked smugly. Whether she was going to admit it or not, he knew she enjoyed it. Seras blushed. Alucard had his answer, so he swooped down again and kissed her again. Seras met him halfway with a new eagerness that surprised both of them. Seras was in a kind of dreamy daze as she kissed Alucard like someone dying of thirst, and his lips were water. Just being with Alucard, just feeling the warmth from him, made her realize something she hadn't before. Seras had always loved her master, because he was her master. He had given her a new life, taught her and helped her to grow, and always had been there for her, and patient with her. But now she realized that deep down, she had slowly developed feelings for him, growing un-noticed, until now. Seras realized that she had never been afraid of the older vampire, because she trusted him to take care of her. That strong bond had made her always want to be with her master, even if she didn't always know why. Just like back when they were in Brazil, and Alucard had slaughtered innocent men. When she had become upset, he had yelled at her at first for her naivity, but then he had suddenly changed, saying in a kinder voice. "Follow me Seras. Despite your fear...follow me into the dark…" and she had followed.

Simply because she trusted him, and because she just wanted to be with him. With him she felt safe. _"Zee I told you Mignonette. He lovez you, and you love him."_ Pip stated in Seras's mind in a slightly sour voice. Seras immediately awoke from her daze like state, freezing up again as she fully realized what was happening. In a second she gained back movement to her body, and immediately slid out from Alucard's grasp. Alucard gave Seras a questioning look. One that said 'what are you doing?'. A glazed look came over Seras eyes and Alucard worked out immediately that she was talking to Pip in her head. "_Pip! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't of done that to you! I'm so sorry!" _Pip mentally slapped himself. _"Mignonette do not apologize! You zshould not think of me. I am no longer 'alive'. Alucard iz though and you love him right? Then be with him! Do not worry about me Mignonette, I only want you to be happy, and if that meanz being with another man, then do not throw away your happinezz for my zake!" _Seras was truly distressed with her current predicament. _"But I love you too! I love both of you! How could I do this to you both? I'm so selfish, I want you both, but I know that I cant." "Mignonette, do not get yourzelf wound up. I know you love me too, and I do not pretend to not be jealouz, but I have accepted that we could never be. Itz time you moved on from me. You and that Vampire can be happy together and I juzt want you to be happy Mignonette."_ As Pip was Seras familiar, he could not lie to her, so Seras knew that he was telling the truth. She sighed out loud. "I'm sorry." She wispered as a single blood tear ran down her cheeks, and she telleported to her room. Alucard, not having heard the conversation between Seras and Pip, didn't know what Seras's sudden distress was about. Being curious, and worried for the woman, he too telleported down to Seras's basement room.

Upon his arrival, Alucard saw that Seras had already climbed into her coffin, and was crying while lying on her stomach. Alucard wasn't exactly sure what to say, so instead he sat on the side of the coffin and placed a hand on her shoulder (a display of affection that was completely out of character for Alucard. Look at what Seras had done to him!?). Seras just continued to cry and also began mumbling something, which any human wouldn't of been able to hear, but Alucard heard. "I'm sorry!" she kept repeating. What was she sorry for? She had just made him so happy, and then suddenly she turned around, started crying and ran off? What had been said between Pip and herself? Alucard sat patiently and quietly as he waited for Seras. "Seras?" Alucard asked. Seras looked up at Alucard. "I'm sorry, I just need s-ssome time to t-think things over." Seras said through her hiccuping. Alucard didn't like the sound of that, but respecting her wishes, he left to go to his room. Once there he sat upon his throne chair and thought about what on earth could possibly be going through Seras head that would have her so upset? Alucard found himself frowning. "I'm going to have to talk to the Mercenary once she's asleep." He said to himself. So now all he had to do was wait. But he didn't have to wait long, because once Seras had drained herself of all her energy crying, she fell sound asleep without dreams.

Alucard phased back into Seras's room, then opened up the link between their minds. "Frenchman!? Alucard snapped, searching for Pip's existence inside Seras's mind. It wasn't long before the Pip made his appearance. "_Znooping around again are we Vampire_?" Pip asked teasingly. Alucard just glared. "_I want to know what you said to Seras to make her so upset_?" Alucard demanded. This time Pip glared. "_I didn't zay anything to upzet her. If anything I tried my bezt to make her stop worrying. Itz YOU Vampire! YOU were too zudden in announzing your feelingz that zshe had no time to adapt." "What do you mean?"_ Alucard demanded_ "Well, az I've zaid before, Zeras didn't realize zshe had feelingz for you az they were hidden before. Zshe thought zshe only loved me…but now that zshe realizez that zshe lovez you too, zshe feels torn between uz. Zshe thinkz zshe will end up hurting one or both of uz. Obviouzly I juzt want her happinezz, zo I told her to forget her feelingz for me. Juzt give her zome time. Zshe will go to you_." Pip said rather simply. He seemed to have truly faced the truth that he could never be with Seras, but he wanted her happy so he didn't mind if this was what was going to make her happy. Alucard seemed to nod in understanding. He actually felt some respect for the dead mercenary. The Frenchman was willing to give Seras up to him, just so she could be happy. Alucard didn't know if he would do the same if the circumstances were different. But he knew he didn't want Seras upset. "You know human? You now actually have my respect. Thank you for taking care of her…Pip" at this Pip nodded his acknowledgment.

Alucard also nodded, then, without another word, Alucard left Seras's mind. Alucard didn't know what to do. Pip had said wait for Seras, and she would come to him. Of course Alucard would wait for eternity for her, he had already waited 35 years, time didn't mean much to one who lived forever. However that didn't mean he didn't wanted her to hurry up. Alucard pulled up one of Seras's chairs next to her coffin. Sitting down and lounging his feet up on the corner of her coffin. He just wanted to be with her, so if this was the best he could do, then he would stay seated here until she woke up. By now the sun had risen, and Alucard began feeling sleepy. Should he sleep? Well there was no reason he couldn't. As long as he woke before Seras so he could leave before she realized he'd spent the day there, there would be no problem. Alucard watched as Seras turned onto her side as she slept, curling her legs up, she looked just like a young child except of course for the overly ample chest she was endowed with. Alucard smirked as he eyed of her chest for a moment, before going back to gazing at her peaceful face and smiled a rare genuine smile. "Pleasant dreams dear Seras" he whispered, before he too fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chp9

Seras awoke early. Well actually late in the day where there was still another hour of sunlight left before nightfall. Seras awoke slowly, she felt well rested and at peace after her sleep. Suddenly the memories of everything that had happened the night before came back to her. Seras heart sped up at the thought of the kiss. Then she felt her blissful feeling dissipate slightly. Pip. But then, she found that she wasn't as upset as the night before. It was as if in her sleep someone had been explaining things rationally, and she had understood everything better. Seras now realized that Pip was right. Despite her love for him, they could never be. But Alucard? Seras felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought of him. This was new, and strange feeling this way about him, when for so long she had thought of him as a mentor. Now…well now she didn't know what to do. At least she knew one thing, and that was that Alucard felt the same way. Seras sighed. She wondered what tonight would bring now that they both knew that the other shared the same feelings. Seras sat up in her coffin. And froze.

Alucard was fast asleep in one of her chairs, with his shoulders hunched and legs up against the corner of her coffin. Seras just stared at him for a moment. Once she had gotten over the fact that Alucard was in her room, she actually found herself enjoying the chance to watch him sleep, even if it was a little strange. Seras moved especially carefully, making sure not to make a single sound. She would allow Alucard to wake up in his own time. She on the other hand wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now that she was up. So she instead decided to take advantage of the situation. Alucard was asleep, and at her mercy. He looked so peaceful and innocent as he slept. She grabbed her sketch book and a pencil, made her way back to her coffin, and sat down, and began drawing. Seras wasn't about to miss this once in a lifetime opportunity to capture this sleeping phenomena. Seras worked slightly faster then usual, as she wanted to complete this before he awoke. This was going to be the drawing of the century! Seras drew with a skilled hand for around an hour and 10 minutes before she finally felt happy with what she had down.

Seras closed the book and sat it down next to her pillow. She couldn't wait to show Integra. This drawing was worth its weight in gold! Finally, since night had just started, Seras decided to get up. Before she even got out of her coffin though, Alucard's head moved up and he let out a cat like yawn. Aparently, with the beginning of night, Alucard had just awoken. Alucard's ruby eyes opened slowly with sleep, before once they had begun to focus, they suddenly snapped open. Alucard stared at Seras almost in a way that a child caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar, might stare at their mother. Seras felt a little awkward under Alucard's strange stare. He seemed almost like a rabbit caught in headlights, due to the fact that he wasn't moving, and didn't look like he was about to speak either. Seras rubbed the back of her head, not knowing what else to do, she spoke to break the silence. "Ummm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Alucard seemed to relax a little. He'd been caught. But it wasn't as bad as he'd thought. Alucard quickly went back to his normal self. "Why? Plan on watching me sleep were you?" he chuckled. Seras suddenly turned red. Alucard realized he'd hit the nail on the head. Then a more sly grin crept its way to his face. "Well, well Seras. The truth comes out." And again he chuckled.

Seras was still blushing when she tried to get out a retort. "NO! it wasn't like that! It's not my fault you were sleeping in my room anyways." She said with a slight pout. Alucard's grin grew at her obvious embarrassment. "Well since you seem to enjoy it so much, I might sleep here more often." And as an idea to tease Seras further came to him, he added. "Though it would be more beneficial for both of us if I were sleeping in a coffin." He said suggestively, while obviously directing his eyes to HER coffin. Seras turned as red as anyone could physically be capable. "GET OUT!!" she yelled at Alucard in a deeply embarrassed voice. Alucard just laughed it off. He stood and was about to leave, when he suddenly spotted the sketchbook next to her pillow. Now he knew she didn't sleep with it. Which could mean only one thing. While he had been sleeping, she had woken, and drawn something. Alucard was curious as to what. Alucard phased, then grabbed the sketchbook before Seras had time to realize what was happening. "HEY! Give that back!" Seras exclaimed as she jumped out of her coffin so fast that Alucard laughed at the comedy of it. "Why? What's in it?" he asked curious. Seras waved her arms around. "Nothing! Nothing! Just some of my drawings, you know…the usual!" Seras said, trying to pass of her sudden rash behaviour. Alucard wasn't fooled though.

"Well if that's the case, then you wont mind me looking" he said as he began flicking through the pages. "NO!" Seras yelled as she pounced at him and grabbed at the book like her life depended on it. Alucard laughed as he easily dodged Seras's first attack. Alucard continued flicking through the pages until finally, he reached the last page. Alucard stopped trying to dodge Seras, and in a move that should of defied nature, his jaw dropped slightly. There on the page, was an amazingly accurate and skilled sketch of himself asleep on the chair he had just been sitting on. It was just such a beautiful picture that Alucard was actually left speechless…and rather thoughtless. Seras who was now faster then Alucard, used that to her advantage, and she whipped around just like Luke Valentine had all those years ago, and grabbed her sketch book from his hands and telleported of into another part of the mansion. When Alucard regained his senses, he was in complete awe of Seras's skill. He knew she was good, but THAT good! And the way she had drawn him….well lets just say he really liked the way she'd drawn him in his sleep. It was almost like seeing the side of him that was still part human.

Once Alucard woke from his state of awe, he decided to pick up the chase of Seras. If she showed anyone else that drawing of him, who knows how people would react!? Would they still fear him if they knew that while he slept he was normal, even peaceful!? OH NO! he wasn't going to let that happen. Then a thought struck him. What if Seras showed his master!? Alucard tracked down Seras's aura and telleported after her. He was NOT going to let that happen! When Seras felt Alucard's aura behind her, she squeaked and ran faster! Phasing through walls, tables and chairs, and even some soldiers, in her attempt to evade Alucard. Lucky for her she was as fast as she was, or else Alucard would of surely caught up by now. Seras sprinted like a madman escaping from prison, and Alucard chased her like a leopard chased its prey. To anyone watching the blurs that ran through the mansion, they would have thought that Sir Integra had just ordered their execution. "GIVE THAT TO ME SERAS!" Alucard bellowed as they passed through yet another wall. Seras didn't even dare look back or waste her un needed breath on a retort. Seras phased to outside of the mansion walls, where she proceeded to use the trees and training forts for cover.

Alucard suddenly phased in front of her, and at the speed she was going at, Seras had no option but to phase through Alucard as she ran. Alucard gave a slightly stunned look as Seras ran through him. That was something that had never happened before. Alucard didn't ponder on it long though as he picked up the chase again. Seras had absolutely no idea where she was going, or for how long she was going to have to keep running. Even as a vampire she still had limits to the amount of energy she could use up before she grew tired. Seras was starting to feel slightly exhausted. What was she going to do!? Maybe she should try hiding the sketchbook somewhere that Alucard would never find? That seemed the best option. But where and how was she going to fulfill this task? Seras suddenly had an idea. She would phase through a tree or something else along those lines, and leave the book inside it! Only thing was Seras had never attempted this before, so she wasn't even sure if it was possible to do, but at the moment, Seras was desperate. Seras ducked for the trees again, Alucard hot on her tail. Finding a large fir tree with a large scratch on its trunk, that she would recognize later, Seras dove for the tree, then hoping her plan would work, as she phased through the tree, she dropped her book, leaving it behind as she came out the other side of the tree. Seras kept running and phasing through multiple other trees, hoping to confuse Alucard if he ever figured out what she had done with the book. After another 10 minutes of running and phasing, it had begun taking a heavy toll on Seras. She was beginning to slow down, and take small gasps for air (a human habit). Seras knew it was only a matter of seconds now before Alucard would finally catch her. "GOTCHYA!" Alucard yelled as he tackled Seras to the ground.

"gaaah!!!" Seras yelped as she tried to escape. Seras squirmed like a fish out of water trying to get out of Alucard's grasp. Alucard however stopped her by pinning her down using his weight and strength to his advantage. "Give me the picture!" Alucard growled, thinking again of the humiliation that would befall him if anyone saw it. "why!?" Seras asked as she still continued to struggle out. She would of phased out but she had reached her phasing limit. (Go figures!) "Because if you ever showed it to my Master or any of the soldiers, so help me Seras!!!" Alucard didn't finish the threat because he knew he could never hurt Seras no matter what she did to him. "But its just a picture!" she said, pretending to stop fighting. Alucard lowered his face closer to hers. "And a very nice one I might add. But I cant allow a picture like that to get out." Seras was suddenly curious. She had assumed that Alucard was chasing her because he was angry with her for drawing him. But as it turned out, Alucard actually really liked the picture. So why didn't he want anyone else to see it. "why?" Seras asked curiously, not exactly noticing the overly close proximity of Alucard. "Because if they saw that picture, they would never fear me again!" "Because when you sleep your not the monster they expect you to be? Dreaming of carnage and blood? Alucard, you may try and be the King of monsters all you like, but that doesn't change who you are deep inside. There's still a heart in there somewhere." Seras stated matter-of-factly. Then teased. "And I have proof!" Alucard glared at her. HE HATED THIS WOMAN! Why did she have to be right! "Seras" Alucard growled in warning. "I want that picture!" Seras pouted. "NO! I quite like it, so I'm keeping it! Besides…I don't have it anymore." Alucard growled even lower. "Where is it then?" Seras just shook her head stubbornly."Not telling"

Perfect! She had enough energy again to phase out of Alucard's hold. Seras phased out from under Alucard, and began running like hell. Alucard was again behind her in seconds. "Although!? I like this game of tag! It's something I'm actually beating you in!" Seras yelled out to Alucard. This didn't help as this only made Alucard angrier. The two vampires ran around the Mansion grounds, for another hour before Alucard finally caught Seras again. Grabbing hold of her waist and using her momentum against her, in a swinging motion, Alucard flung Seras to the ground, and again pinned her down. "Last chance!" Alucard said threateningly. "You either tell me willingly, or I'm gonna be forced to drink your blood and find out that way! Which will it be?" Seras stopped her pointless struggles and stared at Alucard. "You wouldn't!" she said, mentally slapping herself for remembering the tree. Now her great plan had a major flaw! And she knew that she was well and truly out of phasing energy for the rest of the night, meaning only one thing. She was trapped. She had four options. One, She could either tell him a false place, in which she wasn't sure how he would react once he found out. Two, Distract him by doing/saying something stupid and escape (Highly unlikely with how concentrated he was at the moment) Three, Tell him the truth, or Four, Ignore his warning and have her blood drunken for the information. "Time's up!" Alucard declared before Seras had time to make her decision. "NO!" Seras began struggling like mad, as Alucard lowered his face to her neck. She could feel his breath tickle her neck, and she felt a sudden shiver run down her spine.

This brought back memories of when he'd first turned her. But those memories disappeared as quick as they came, when Alucard's fangs dug into her neck. Seras wasn't sure which shocked her more. The quick sharp pain of his fangs cutting the skin, or the sudden feeling of enjoyment as the pain was almost instantaneously taken over by pleasure. Seras couldn't help a light groan escape her lips, and she found herself arching her neck to better expose it to Alucard. At this Seras could feel Alucard's lips smirking against her skin. "_arrogant bastard!"_ She thought, but her mind didn't dwell on that thought for very long. Seras had by now completely forgotten why she was even in this situation to begin with as Alucard continued drinking her blood. Seras hadn't actually been conscious when Alucard had turned her, so it was as if this was a new experience for her.

Alucard finally withdrew his fangs, making Seras whimper slightly. At her response, instead of moving away from her like he should have, he instead lowered his lips to her neck again, kissing her lightly where he'd just bitten her. Seras however seemed to regain her thoughts back and she exclaimed in shock "What are you d----" but she was cut of by Alucard's lips on hers. Again, all thought flew out the window, and Seras began kissing him back. Alucard shifted his position on top of her, to a more comfortable one for both of them (he was no longer pinning Seras's arms down). Dam he had fallen so far for Seras, and Seras for him. Considering only a few days ago she hadn't even realized that she had feelings for him, she sure had come along way. Seras was, like Alucard, enjoying their new found hobby of kissing. She was only a learner, but she found herself learning fast.

It wasn't hard to pick up when the one she was kissing was Alucard. Seras moved her now free hands up to find Alucard's soft silky tendrils of hair, and she combed her fingers through it, she allowed her fingers to entangle themselves in it. Alucard likewise began letting his hands travel. First to Seras's waist, and then back up to her face where he stroked stray bits of hair from her face. Alucard then moved his lips from Seras, and began kissing her neck again. Seras again arched her neck. Alucard kissed her tenderly on the permanent fang marks that he had made, from when he'd first turned her. Alucard thought of how he had turned Seras out of whimsy, just to gain a companion. Now however he loved that one whimsical decision he had made, as it had given him more then just a companion. Alucard couldn't help himself as he again sunk his fangs into her neck. Her blood just tasted so sweet. While he drank humans blood (including Integra's blood when she had offered it), it had been simply for food. But drinking a fellow vampire's blood, was more like drinking exotic alcohol. Seras blood however was the most intoxicatingly sweet alcohol Alucard had ever tasted. It made him drunk.

Alucard stopped quickly though, he did not want to drain Seras, and too much of her blood, it would like any alcohol, cause him to stop thinking straight, and if drunk in excess would eventually give him a hangover. Alucard didn't like the thought of that, so he stopped. Seras who had been pleasantly enjoying this however, gave Alucard a look of 'why did you stop?' Alucard just chuckled, rolling off of Seras, he laid down on his back next to her. To Alucard's surprise, Seras actually wriggled closer to him, and maneuvering herself around, she rested her head on his chest, and draped an arm around his waist. This was a display of comfort and affection that Alucard had not expected from the younger vampire so soon. She was clearly comfortable with being with him now, and didn't seem as timid as before. The two vampires just lay there on the ground between the many trees of the Hellsing grounds in silence, just enjoying the company of each other. It wasn't long before Seras had fallen asleep. It was no surprise really considering the amount of energy she had used tonight. Alucard wrapped an arm around her shoulder, drawing her body closer. As Alucard thought about different things, he absentmindedly stroked Seras's hair. This was perfect. He was content with how things were at the moment. In his state of content, Alucard forgot about the hiding place of the sketchbook, forgot about Integra and the Hellsing organization, forgot about everything except the precious treasure in his arms. With such a perfect feeling of bliss, it wasn't much longer before Alucard too fell into a light doze.


	10. Chapter 10

Chp10

It wasn't even an hour after he'd dozed off before Alucard awoke. He sensed that the sun would be rising soon, and even though they were both powerful vampires, Alucard didn't want to risk Seras getting Sun stroke. Trying his best not to wake her, Alucard slowly picked her up and carried her in his arms. Phasing back inside the Hellsing mansion, Alucard went down to Seras's bedroom. Carefully he placed Seras into her coffin where she immediately curled up cutely. Alucard was sorely tempted to cuddle up in the coffin beside her and fall asleep, but he knew that when Seras woke up he would never hear the end of it. So he decided instead to go to his room, where he laid down in his coffin, and fell asleep there.

8 hours Later…in Integra's office.

"GAHHH!! I HATE THIS!" Integra screamed as she slammed down a new stack of catalogues and information booklets. "What's wrong dear?" Dietrich asked at Integra's display of vexation. "Weddings! Traditional or individual? White or coloured? Flowers!? Confetti? Doves? Rings? Cake? Guests? Priest? Church? Reception? Vows? Vampires or no Vampires? Flower Girl? Ring Boy? Maids and Men of Honor? I've never heard of anything so ridiculous to plan in my entire life! Dietrich if you plan to marry me then you better bloody help me with this or so help me! And I've already told you! don't call me Dear!" Sir Integra truly looked ready to shoot something. She was almost tempted to summon Alucard and release her anger on him, but then thought better of it. Dietrich gave a hearty chuckle. "Of course I'm going to help you my dear, but I think you're looking into it too much. Start with one thing at a time. There's no rush." He then gave Integra a tender kiss on the cheek, making her blush. Integra grumbled something about men being stupid. "But there is one thing I'm curious about…Will you really have the Vampires as guests?" Integra didn't even look at Dietrich as she replied with a strict. "Of course! I plan to make Seras my Maid of Honor, and Alucard one of the Men of Honor if they accept. Though of course you can choose your best man if you wish for it to be someone else." Dietrich didn't know whether to be concerned or not by this. "I would usually tell you I don't mind as long as your happy…but seriously? The Vampires? Isn't it dangerous to have them in public? Alucard will probably give someone a heart attack just looking at them." Integra glared at Dietrich.

"You seriously doubt my control over them? They will behave as their told. As long as the priest is not from Iscariot, there is nothing to worry about." A slight pause. "If you say so dear, then I believe you. We'll I must go and finish of some paperwork. I will see you later." Winking at Integra he left. Integra's eye twitched. She would kill him if he called her 'dear' again. Going back to reading different catalogues, Integra thought about what she wanted. She didn't want anything too big or spectacular. Just a small Wedding, perhaps in the Hellsing grounds? Flowers? She did want lots of nice flowers just to decorate the grounds. Dietrich and her had already gone and bought their rings, so now she was looking at different wedding dresses. Not something that was the most pleasant for Integra simply because for 50 years she was used to dressing masculine, so she had no idea what so ever as to what kind of dress to pick out. Integra, despite being a major tomboy, she still wanted to look feminine and beautiful for her own wedding. Maybe she would ask Seras and one of the maids to help her? Integra was about to summon Seras, when she realized that the vampire would still be asleep. She would have to wait a few hours before she could ask for Seras's advice. Integra groaned at the thought of having to wait. She was an especially impatient person, but alas, an agitated vampire wasn't what she wanted either. Maybe she would look at the prices of flowers, and start making a guests list in the mean time? So with that in mind, Integra set of to work.

Finally it was sunset, and Integra could wait no longer. "Seras!?" Integra summoned. Within seconds, a yawning Seras appeared in her office. "Yeeeeeeezzzzz Zir Integra?" Seras yawned again while she spoke in a French accent. Clearly Pip was having an effect on her subconcious. "I would like your advice on some of the aspects of my wedding, such as my dress." Integra said as officially as she would give mission information. Seras stared at her with her mouth slightly agape. "You want MY advice? Integra I'd love to help you! But I'll just warn you now that I'm not really experienced in those areas." Integra waved away Seras's concerns. "I don't care about that, I just want someone to help and your honest opinion on different dresses. For example this?" and she held up the catalogue to show Seras a beautiful modern white dress with lots of bows and ribbons. Seras immediately turned into a puppy-eyed child. "It's beautiful! WOW! Although I'm not sure if it would suit you sir…Maybe something more vintage?" at Seras's comment, Sir Integra nodded in agreement. "Yes I thought so too. What about these ones?" and Integra proceeded to show Seras many more dresses, and for the next hour they talked about nothing else. By the end of the session though, both had agreed on a dress for Sir Integra. It was a beautiful modernized Victorian styled dress that was ivory and cream. Seras had huge puppy eyes "I cant wait to see you in it! OHHH please PLEASE take me with you when you go to try them!" "yes yes…." Integra said as she began going through all sorts of paper work again. Suddenly a thought struck Integra, and she looked up away from the paper work. "Seras? While I remember, may I ask you to do me a favour? Of course you're under no obligation to follow my request, but I hope you accept."

Seras cocked her head to the side slightly to show she was listening and curious. "Will you be my maid of honor?" Integra asked. Seras mouth almost dropped. "OF COURSE! I'D LOVE TOO!!!!!!" Seras was back into puppy mode, with a huge grin on her face. She then proceeded to somehow pounce over Integra's desk without knocking anything over, and give Integra a bone crushing hug. Suddenly Integra found that she couldn't breath. "You'll kill her if you don't let her breath Seras, and I'm afraid I cant allow you to do that to my Master." Said a deep baritone voice as two white gloved hands pried Seras off of Integra, who then gasped for air. "Th…an..k…you….A….lu….card" Integra managed to squeeze out between breaths. Seras scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "S-sorry Sir…I guess I got a bit carried away…" Integra who had caught her breath now snapped "Take note for next time then!" somewhat annoyed that even after almost 40 years of Seras being a vampire, she could still act childish and forget her own strength. Integra was about to continue berating the young vampire, when she suddenly noticed that, since Alucard had pried Seras off of her, his hands had never left her waist, and Seras was either oblivious to this fact, or comfortable with it. Integra didn't know how to react. She just kind of stood there staring for a moment before Alucard worked out what she was staring at. He grinned mischievously while wrapping his arms completely around Seras's waist and letting a chuckle escape.

Seras who must have been both comfortable and oblivious to Alucard's blatant display of affect, suddenly blushed deep red, as she realized that Integra had worked out something was going on. Integra frowned slightly. "Since when?" she questioned, annoyed that she had not been informed sooner. Seras was obviously too embarrassed to speak, so instead Alucard answered. "Since three nights ago." He smirked. After the initial surprise had worn off, Integra's frown was replaced quickly with a grin. "Well about bloody time" she said, clearly happy with this new news. Seras seemed rather surprised by Integra's reaction, but didn't comment. "Well if that is all my master? We shall take our leave." Integra was about to wave them off, when she remembered something else. "Actually Alucard, I wanted to ask a favor of you as well. You are under no obligation to oblige, however I hope you will accept." Seras knew what was coming next, as this was almost the exact same way Integra had asked her. Alucard looked at Integra curiously. "I was wondering…" Integra paused. How to ask this of Alucard? How do you ask a vampire such as Alucard a question like hers!? "If you would be a man of honor at my wedding?" she finally managed to ask.

Alucard looked at her with a completely blank expression. Which looked rather bizarre on him. The two women stood watching Alucard, as they waited for a response. Finally Alucard seemed to snap out of his stupor. "This is not an order? And your asking ME to do you the honor of being a man of honor?" Integra nodded. Then Alucard's face broke into a smile. Not one of his usually psychotic ones, but a genuine one. "It would be my pleasure Integra." And he sounded sincere in this. Of course he was sincere. Alucard had never been asked such an honor before. He felt such a bond and loyalty to Integra that for her to ask him to do her this honor made him feel more then just a slave, he felt like family, and it made him extremely happy. "well that is all for tonight, there appear to be no disturbances among the masses, so you're both dismissed." Integra said as she went back to paper work. Both vampires bowed in respect, then Alucard phased out of the room and into the Hellsing grounds, taking Seras with him. Seras was still as red as a tomato and quickly wriggled her way out of Alucard's arms. Alucard loved it when she was blushing, and couldn't help but tease her. "Why so red dear Seras?" To which Seras's face turned from a look of embarrassment, to one of anger. "How could you just let Sir Integra know like that!? Oh God how embarrassing!" Alucard ignored Seras's mood and wrapped his arms around her waist. "And what's so wrong with people knowing? Besides, as our Master, she has the right to know." Seras though she didn't try to escape his grasp, didn't return his embrace either, instead she responded with, "Things like that are just embarrassing…" Seras said without much of an explanation.

"What's so embarrassing about it? Its not like it's against nature." Seras turned red again. "But its not normal…I mean, you're the one who turned me…I was your fledgling…doesn't that make this slightly wrong?" Alucard laughed at this. "Not at all…it is not uncommon among vampires for them to 'create' a companion by turning a human into a fledgling. Did you never think that the rules of changing were strange? Only a virgin of the opposite sex? Well now you know why." A look of understanding seemed to dawn across Seras's face. "Is that why you changed me all those years ago?" Alucard shrugged. "I only planned to have a fledgling for company, not a lover, but I'm most happy with how events turned out" and as if to prove his point, Alucard nuzzled her neck. Seras blushed. Then something came to mind. "Alucard….?" "hnnn…?" "I know that you've been back for almost 5 years now…and I noticed it before…but….we'll you've changed a lot since you've returned. I don't think that the you 35 years ago would have been like this…saying that, I like you this way."

For a while Alucard didn't say anything. "I guess this is me….since I killed all of my other selves, this is me, I am who I am now, and what I was before was many different versions of me." He finally stated. Seras allowed that knowledge to be stored away in her head, where she then focused on her next question. "Alucard?" "hnnn?" "What do you want me to call you? Your not my master anymore so you don't like me calling you that, but if this is the real you, what should I call you? Alucard? Or Dracula? Or perhaps maybe Vlad?" Again Alucard thought for a moment before responding. "I have no desire to be called Dracula anymore. That me is dead now, but Alucard is sufficient while we are in service to Hellsing." Alucard then grinned mischievously moving closer to Seras. "But my birth name should only ever be screamed, whether from my enemies while they're in pain…" he then bent closer and whispered in her ear. "…or as you're lying beneath me in bed." Seras turned beet red at Alucard's remark. "Wha…WHAT! I think you're getting a bit ahead of yourself A-LU-CARD!" Seras remarked making his Hellsing name longer to add emphasis to the fact that she wasn't about to go calling him Vlad if those were his conditions on being called so. Alucard just smirked cockily. "I make no assumptions my dear, just a statement that answered your question. Now my question is what am I to call you? Kitten maybe?" he purred the name, having a little too pleasing effect on poor Seras. "No I quite like my own name thank you very much!" she said in an affirming voice. Alucard just chuckled, and Seras had a bad feeling that he wasn't going to listen to her.

"So…." Alucard began "what is it that you wish to do now my dear? The night is young, and we have it all to ourselves." All the while Alucard was still purring. _He's like a freaking cat!? If he didn't have those huge Hell Hounds for familiars, I'd swear he'd turn into a cat_. Seras thought, and then had a rather humorous thought of a little cat version of Alucard and couldn't help but giggle. Alucard was a bit surprised, he had been attempting to seduce Seras before she started giggling like a little school girl. "What?" he demanded. Seras had to try and stifle her giggles. "n…nothing.." Alucard glared at her blatant lie. Seras knew he didn't believe her, but she wasn't going to tell him of her wild imagination so instead she dropped the subject and began to walk of, Alucard slowly following behind her. "Now…how bout another game of tag?" Seras grinned before dashing of into the night. Alucard stood there for a minute before muttering to himself. "You still need all the head start I can give you" before disappearing after Seras.


	11. Chapter 11

Chp11

It seemed like next to no time at all before Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was standing at the altar before a priest beside her groom Dietrich Croft. All of the wedding guests were spread out across the lawn of the Hellsing grounds near the grove of oaks, some of which were embellished with wedding decorations. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon were the sun had only one hour of light left, setting the beautiful lighting for the union that was about to occur. All of the soldiers of both organizations were there as well as members of the Knights of the Round Table, Political Officials and the King of England (since the queen had died not long after the war). Integra stood looking absolutely gorgeous despite her age and her injured eye. Seras took note that despite Integra's age, she had always remained youthful looking, and today she couldn't have looked any more radiant. The Iron Maiden beamed as she looked into her grooms face as the priest began to recite and they began their vows. At the beginning of the wedding, Alucard had escorted Integra down the Isle, as he was the closest to family and a father figure that she had. Alucard had then taken his place to the side of the groom as a best man along with Dietrich's other best men.

Seras smiled at him from Integra's side as the maid of honor and couldn't help thinking to herself just how handsome he was especially dressed formally the way he was. A few of the Hellsing maids and Dietrich's younger sister Anistasia also stood with Seras. Seras even though she was a tomboy still greatly appreciated the beauty of the wedding and was beside herself when finally the priest announced "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." and Dietrich closed in for the kiss. It was such a beautiful moment that Seras (and almost everyone else present) could not help but let a few tears of joy run. It was a moment in her life that Seras knew she would never forget. Even Pip was wolf whistling inside Seras' mind. Everyone seemed so happy…everyone except Alucard who stood there as emotionless as ever. Seras looked at Alucard, briefly wondering if something was wrong, but as soon as the thought had come, it was out the window and replaced by thoughts of happiness and excitement for Integra.

When the wedding ceremony was over, all of the guests stood and began moving around to talk to each other or to congratulate the newlyweds. Seras was lucky in that she was one of the first to speak to the couple. "CONGRATULATIONS!!! I'm so happy for you both!" Seras chirped happily. "Thank you Seras." Both the bride and groom said in union. Then Integra added. "Where is Alucard?" "I'm here my Master." Said Alucard as he strolled up behind Integra and Dietrich. "Alucard, you do not need to use formalities today." Alucard gave a small bow. "As you wish Integra." Then as he stood up "My congratulations to you both." And though Alucard seemed sincere in his words, Seras could not help but notice something was amiss with Alucard, but luckily Integra was far too happy to notice. "thank you Alucard. Now we should probably go see the rest of the guests, I'll speak to you both later." And with that, Dietrich and Integra walked of together to be bombarded by the other guests.

Seras waited another moment to make sure that no one was within earshot before turning to Alucard. "What's wrong?" Seras inquired. Alucard remained silent for a moment while staring at her blankly. "nothing" he said, then turned away and began walking towards the cover of the trees and the cool shade they provided shelter for the sun drained vampires. Seras jogged to catch up. "If you don't want to tell me that's fine, but just know that I'm always here for you if you change your mind." That made Alucard pause for a second. It looked like he was considering something, but then he suddenly continued walking to the shade without a single word. Finally the two vampires reached the shade. Alucard remained standing, while Seras holding her dress carefully sat down on the soft grass. "You look beautiful by the way." Alucard stated off handedly. Seras smiled. "Thank you. You look very nice today too." Then silence. It was silent for a good hour as the two vampires watched the humans mingling just a few meters away. But it was not an awkward silence, just a peaceful kind of silence, one that spoke volumes of their content with just being together.

Finally, in a very uncharacteristic move of Alucard, he broke the silence. "Seras…" he began, sounding a little unsure of himself. Seras turned to look at Alucard slightly worried. Alucard was many things, but uncertain was definitely not one of them. It just didn't seem to fit him. What made Seras even more worried was that Alucard was refusing to look at her. "Yes?…" She waited. Alucard glanced at her again, but again quickly looked away. "its nothing…sorry…" Seras stared at Alucard for the next few minutes. She knew he could feel her eyes on him, but he still continued to ignore her. Then the guests began moving away towards the Hellsing Mansion. It was time for the reception. "Come Seras." Alucard called as he too left for the mansion. As there were so many humans around Alucard and Seras had been forbidden to use any of their vampiric powers in front of the guests, so again the two vampires walked like everyone else to the mansion.

Upon entering the great hall, Seras couldn't help but gasp. Sure she'd seen it earlier on in the morning, but back then they had still been setting up, but now it was completely decorated, and it was beautiful. The chandeliers hung with a gleam as the scented candles flickered happily. The hall had many tables that were covered neatly with tablecloths and cutlery for the reception, and each had a vase of white flowers. "wow…I've never scene the hall like this before, its amazing!" Seras said in awe. "Hnnn…" was Alucard's only response. Seras was really starting to get worried. _What's wrong with him?_ Seras pondered. "_if there iz one thing I will never underztand, itz that vampire! I would not worry too much Mignonette. He will tell you in time."_ Pip told Seras to try and comfort her. Alucard went and sat down at one of the small tables that was reserved for him and Seras, one of the ones positioned next to the newlyweds table. Seras felt like a fledgling again. Alucard was just walking off on her, and like she did when she was a fledgling, she'd follow along like a lost puppy.

Seras stood thinking for a moment. Should she go straight away to sit with him? Or should she go mingle for a bit before sitting like the rest of the guests were doing? Seras made up her mind. Even if it made her feel stupid, she again followed the silent Alucard to their small table. It reminded her of that time almost 40 years ago when Alucard had said. "Come Police Girl. Despite your fear, follow me into the darkness…" Funny how memories of the past can come to haunt the present. Though she was certainly not afraid of the darkness anymore, she knew that, just like back then, she would follow Alucard anywhere, even to death. Though thankfully that was not the case right now. Seras had given up on trying to converse with Alucard, so she was extremely thankful that the reception began right on time as the sun disappeared and the night began. The reception began with dinner, everyone ate happily while cheering and talking of the wonderful wedding. Alucard and Seras of course did not eat along with the rest, but held up appearances with drinking their own specially served "wine". Then after most had finished eating, the speeches began. It began with speeches from Integra and Dietrich, followed by speeches of all those who wished to say something. Seras was included among those who gave a short but sweet speech on her friendship and service to the couple as well as her best wishes for their future.

Everyone cheered and laughed, and by now many people were tipsy from their alcoholic drinks, and it was then, ironically that everyone decided to dance. The newlyweds started it of with a slow waltz, and quickly everyone else started joining in, spinning and twirling with their partners. Seras sat watching and giggling when every now and then a couple would stumble over each other in their drunkenness. Not long after the dancing had begun, Alucard stood up suddenly before walking around the table to face her with an outstretched arm. "May I have this dance?" He asked her with his infamous smirk. Seras smiled, he seemed to be in a better mood. She took his hand and Alucard led her towards the dancing. "ummm…Alucard?" "yes?" "I don't know exactly how to dance…." Seras said shyly. Alucard chuckled. "it would appear most of the people in this room are incapable of dancing currently, so it will not matter. I will teach you as we go." Seras blushed lightly as Alucard placed a hand on her waist and moved her hands onto one of his shoulders and joined their free hands together in the typical dancing position. Then Alucard began to move. Seras tried her best to follow, it was hard, despite her being a fast learner she kept making mistakes. Alucard didn't reprimand her harshly like he might have done when she was younger, but instead he just chuckled whenever she stuffed up. "Just follow me, don't think." He commanded as he continued moving gracefully. Seras pouted. "That's easier said then done. How on earth am I meant to follow you without thinking?" Alucard chuckled again as he moved his head down to rest against the top of hers. "I have an idea." He said before bending lower and claiming her lips.

And just like the cocky bastard predicted, all thought flew out the window as it always did whenever he kissed her. When he finally pulled away from her, she was stunned to find that she was following in step with him perfectly. The two vampires glided around the other dances, both moving with an unnatural grace. A few people stopped to stare at the unearthly beautiful and graceful couple as they made their way around the huge hall. Throughout all of the songs, Alucard and Seras remained dancing even after most of the dancers had tired and gone to sit back down. Finally after an hour and a half of dancing, the guests began to say their farewells and began to head of home. Integra and Dietrich said goodbye to all the guests that were leaving until finally it was just the Hellsing soldiers and vampires and the hired waiters left. By now it was getting late (by human standards anyway) so everyone then decided to leave. Integra organized for the hired waiters to pack up and leave when they were ready. Everyone said their last congratulations and farewelled the Newlyweds and left. The Hellsing soldiers to their barracks and the vampires left for outside.

Seras chose to stroll outside rather then phase, and this time it was Alucard who did the following as Seras lead the way back over to the trees they had taken cover under earlier. "wasn't that wonderful!? I cant believe Integra is finally married! Now that's something I'm going to remember for the rest of my life!" Seras said happily as she sat down where she had earlier. Alucard seemed to have taken up to being silent again as soon as they had stopped dancing so Seras was extremely grateful when he responded. "You liked the wedding then?" He questioned analyzing her next response. Seras chuckled, "Of course I did, though it was a bit too grand for my liking I think it was perfect for Integra, but the main thing is that she's happy." Sighing happily Seras laid back down on the grass looking up at the canopy and stars above. The two vampires stayed the way they were for a long time, without moving, without speaking. Though Seras didn't usually mind the silence, Alucard's unusual behavior had her tense so she finally spoke. "I wish things could stay this way forever…" she said out of the blue. Alucard eyed Seras. "Why do you say that?" Seras shrugged. "Because I'm happy with how things are. No wars, no crazy priests trying to kill us. The soldiers respect me, Integra is married, I have you." To Seras' relief Alucard chuckled.

"I kind of miss the chaos. War is fun, but it is inevitable and will happen many more times in the future as it has in the past. Anderson was the only REAL rival that I have ever faced, I miss the thrill of fighting him. It will only be a matter of time before new recruits are hired, and they will underestimate you and disrespect you all over again. Integra will eventually die, whether from her smoking or old age who knows. Don't wish for things that are impossible Seras, you only build yourself up for disappointment and hurt." Alucard suddenly became very serious again as he reprimanded her foolishness. Seras had known all of this before, but that didn't stop the words from stinging. Then she realized something. "Everything else in this world may change, but you and I wont." Alucard took a moment before he replied. "That might be true, but what's to say that we will even remain together in the future?" and that stung Seras more then a silver bullet. Was he growing bored of her already? Was he already thinking of calling it off? It hadn't even been one year yet! If that was true Seras certainly wasn't going to give in that easily. "I seem to remember someone telling me when I was younger and I quote "Despite your fear, follow me into the darkness." So follow you I will, for better or for worse, I will follow you until you tell me not too." Seras said meaning every word she said, and she wanted him to know it. She sat up and waited for him to reply, almost daring him to tell her not to follow anymore. But nothing could have prepared Seras for what Alucard said next.

"Marry me"

"….."

Alucard stared at Seras and Seras stared back, only she had her mouth opened as far as physically possible and her eyes were bugging out. "I…I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right" Seras tried to gain control of herself. Alucard didn't blink as he continued to stare at her. "Will you marry me?" He repeated.

Seras knew she hadn't misunderstood him this time, but her mind seemed to refuse to function properly. "Uh…I..Um…Ah…" _WHAT! DID HE REALLY JUST ASK ME THAT! I mean!? I well….umm Why would he ask that all of a sudden!? Is this really Alucard!? Do I want to marry him!? Do vampires even get married!? Of course I want to marry him! Do I? THIS IS SO SUDDEN! We've only been courting for a year! He's the Vampire King! I'm not good enough for him! But if he's the king and my ex-master does that mean I cant refuse!? WHY DID HE ASK ME TO MARRY HIM!?_ All of these things ran through Seras mind at the same time, so its quite understandable as to why she couldn't get a coherent answer out. Alucard didn't move. He had spent the whole time since the wedding started debating with himself as to whether he should ask Seras to 'marry' him. Most vampires once they had found the mate that they wanted to spend eternity with, would 'seal the contract' by becoming lovers. Some however would use a traditional human wedding to bind them. Alucard was not the worlds biggest fan of human traditions or concepts, but back when he was human he had been married. He could not remember the wedding or who attended, and even the woman he married was blurred to his ancient human memory, but the memory of the feeling was still there. Even if Alucard would never admit it to anyone, including himself, he enjoyed the feeling of owning someone so completely, of having them 'bound' to him and only him until their dying day.

Alucard even if he ignored the fact that he would rather avoid human traditions, knew that no matter how much he loved her and Seras him, she was still so human and sexually timid that she would never 'seal the contract' by normal vampire standards. So to marry her was the only option and after today Alucard was certain that he wanted marry her. She would be his. Completely, in every single way. His and only his for all eternity. Alucard waited for her reply. He did not know what to expect, which is why it had taken the whole day and most of the night for him to finally ask her. By now Seras seemed to have finally gotten a hold of herself and was beginning to calm down. Alucard waited. "You know that I will follow you and be by your side till the day I finally die but are you certain you want to marry me? You could have anyone in the world…" Seras said hoping that if he did indeed change his mind, he would let her down easily. But Alucard did not falter. "No. I want you. I want you to be mine and mine alone. Seras I wont admit this ever again so you better listen well. You have made me feel more alive and happier then I ever though I could. I almost feel like in your eyes I'm not a complete monster." That was it, the female emotion finally got to Seras and she couldn't help the tears that were welling up. "Yes!" she said as she suddenly latched onto Alucard in a tight embrace. "Of course I'll marry you!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chp 12

"YOU WHAT!?" Integra yelled in surprise as she spat out the tea she had been sipping just at the moment that Alucard had told her about his proposal to Seras. Integra stared at her vampire servant for another long moment, trying to determine if he was in fact telling the truth or whether he was just up to his usual tricks. Alucard gave away no hint that he was playing with her, he seemed dead serious (pun not intended). "I thought marriage was a petty human thing to you?" Integra baited as she still wasn't sure. Alucard nodded. "Any human tradition is just a miserable excuse for trying to claim a temporary happiness they know will end one day. But it is the only way I can bind Seras to me now that she is her own vampire." He explained. "Hnnn..." Integra nodded as she acknowledged his answer. "I have no problem with your engagement and I will allow for you two to marry, but there is one thing that I require you to do first before I give you permission." Integra eyed down her vampire but Alucard stayed the same. "What is your condition my Master?" "You must give me your word Count that you are marrying her because you love her and wish to spend your lives bound to each other, and that it is not just for her body or to toy with her feelings." Integra was certain that Alucard truly did love Seras, even if he wasn't going to admit it openly to her or anyone else. He would not be willing to sacrifice his pride for a human tradition otherwise. But she had to make certain. Alucard lowered himself onto one knee and bowed before the Hellsing leader. "I give you my word as both King and Servant." He said with his head bowed. Integra knew that Alucard was being honest, he could not lie to the Hellsing heir. "Very well. I give you my permission as well as my services to help with the wedding. You may leave." Alucard stood slowly "Thank you my Master." "One more thing Alucard." Alucard turned back and waited patiently for his master to talk. "Can you ask Seras to come see me as soon as possible?" Alucard gave a nod "As you wish Sir Integra." And with that he phased out of Integra's office.

It wasn't long before Seras knocked and then entered into the office of the Hellsing leader. "Alucard said you wanted to see me Sir?" "Yes Seras. Please take a seat. And you can forget about formalities for this is a conversation between friends." Seras took the only other seat in the room besides Integra's then cocked her head in curiosity as to why Integra would have summoned her. "Alucard just told me that he proposed to you last night. So…?" Integra broke out into a grin as she left an opening for Seras to fill in the rest. Then it dawned on Seras and like Integra, a huge smile lit up her face. "it really did happen…I…I never ever even thought about it, I didn't know if vampires even married or not to be honest. Oh Integra! I'm so happy! It seems almost like a dream that I would never have even thought of dreaming, but it's such an amazing feeling!" Seras said in a state of bliss. Integra chuckled. "You're smitten. How adorable. To be honest, I never thought Alucard would ever do something like this. Not that I doubt his affections for you, but rather it seems out of character for Alucard to be so…well 'human'. It is a change in him that I am glad for, and it is all thanks to you! So have you two talked any further on actually planning this wedding?" Seras smiled apologetically. "Umm…I've kind of been of with the fairies since last night…But I was hoping, that maybe since you've just had a wedding that maybe you could help us? I don't expect you to plan it, but I'm not a very organized person as you know." "Hnnn yes. But of course I will help. You know that I am more than willing to help you out whenever you need it." "Thank you Integra!" Integra chuckled.

"Now I have work to catch up on from the last few days, so if you -" Suddenly the phone on Integra's desk rang. The two women looked at each other with a questioning glance before Integra answered the phone. "Yes? What is it?" Integra listened as the officer on the other end spoke. Even with Seras' exceptional hearing she could not make out what was being said on the other line, but from the ever growing frown on Integra's forehead, it couldn't have been good. "I see. Tell them it will be dealt with within 3 hours. Thankyou." And Integra hung up. Seras stood there patiently. "There has been an incident. A young vampire has just gone on a killing spree in Manchester. This needs to be dealt with immediately! I'm sending you and Alucard to fix this. Your orders are search and destroy without involving innocents." Integra said with an authoritative voice. Seras stood to attention and saluted. "Yes Sir!" and with that Seras ran off towards the mansions garage were the vehicle would take her and Alucard to their prey. Seras phased straight to the massive heavily armed vehicle that was already loaded and almost ready to go. Alucard phased in to the vehicle only a moment later after being summoned by Integra and given his orders. The two vampires sat opposite each other as the truck began and sped of and out of the Hellsing grounds.

"Its nice to have a change from the regular gouls" Seras said after the truck had been speeding towards Manchester for just over an hour. Alucard scoffed "still no real challenge". "Stop being a sour puss. Be thankful its not those FREAKS with the chips." Seras chided. "Hnnn…" "Oh come on Alucard! It's not like we get to fight a real vampire that often! You used to get excited whenever we had a challenge." "That was before the war Seras. Now all competition seems bland. All the vampires now a days are weak and pathetic. All of the stronger ones are smart and keep a low profile. Its pathetic scum like this that loose their heads and draw attention that we end up fighting." Alucard explained. Seras sighed. There was no reasoning with him so instead she went back to cleaning her Harkonnen Cannon. She knew it should have been up graded over 20 years ago, but since the death of Walter, Seras hadn't had anyone else work on it or up grade it. She wanted to keep it the way it was. She was attached to the weapon in a way that was unexplainable. It had a presence about it and it had been with her since the beginning. Even if it was getting to be slightly out dated compared to all the modern weaponry that Hellsing was using, she would never part it.

Across from her Alucard also cleaned his guns. The Jackal and the Cassul both were still Alucard's favourite guns despite Integra offering him newer ones. "Walter had no equal in weapons manufacturing. He was an artist and his weapons were the artworks" Alucard said offhandedly. Seras nodded in agreement. Thinking about Walter still hurt. "You miss him still don't you Alucard?" it was more of a statement then a question. Alucard remained silent, but nodded. Seras put down her Harkonnen and stood up to walk over to Alucards side of the truck and sat down beside him where she continued to lean against him with her head rested on his shoulder. It was a comforting notion for him as much as it was for her, but both vampires were content because of the comfort. Finally the armored truck arrived at their destination. Both vampires moved to grab their weapons and phased to the outside of the truck. The two looked at each other with a smirk before Seras said confidently "May the best vampire win…" and in a split second, they'd both disappeared after their vampire prey.


	13. Chapter 13

_1…2…__**3**__! Now Mignonette! _Screamed Pip inside Seras' mind. The female vampire followed his advise and on the count of three flung herself through the doorway and barrel rolled into position with her Harkonnen cocked and ready. The goul in front of her barely had enough time to turn around and look at her before a massive hole appeared in its chest and it dropped down dead. Behind the goul stood its vampire master who looked shocked at the appearance of another vampire. That was the last goul that Seras had just shot down, now it was only the vampire left, which she and Alucard had been sent to kill.

"You're another Vampire!?" the young vampire said stunned she immediately clutched at her stomach in a rather odd fashion. She looked to be around her late teens, possibly 16 or 17. She looked so young and so beautiful…and scarred…wait it didn't look like it was fear for herself. Seras had never faced another female vampire before, let alone one that was so young and so she hesitated for a second. Wrong move. "Master!" the girl screamed as she ran towards another door. The girl was gone before Seras could shoot her. Seras quickly ran after her prey, trying not to think about the girls age. Even if this girl was young, she had killed people and turned many into gouls. There was also the fact that this girl had yelled out "master" did that mean that she was a fledgling!? _That means that the master vampire is near by too Mignonette! _Pip explained. Two vampires!? They had only expected one!

Seras' thoughts were suddenly interrupted "SERAS! Watch out!" Alucard yelled out to Seras' much to her shock as he appeared out of no where in front of her and ran towards her. Unfortunately that was the last thing she heard and saw as something tackled into her and flung her through 3 walls and she fell unconscious.

Alucard growled in rage and sprung at the male vampire that had just attacked Seras. Pulling the Jackal from his coat Alucard unleashed a wall of silver bullets on the vampire. The vampire screamed in pain as the bullets pierced his flesh, however he was not a weak vampire and continued to fight. "I've had enough of your insolence maggot!" Alucard said with venom as he shot the vampire again, this time resulting in a leg to be blown off. The vampire, though in pain still stood as he slowly regenerated. "Leave us be you monster!" the vampire fully regenerated and leapt at Alucard pulling out a large shot gun in the process. This shot gun, like all of the Hellsing weapons had been manufactured specifically for the extermination of vampires. As the bullet pierced Alucard's shoulder he began to laugh. "It's good to finally have a vampire with some actual power! And even more pleasant that there are two of you!" Alucard cackled as he received another 3 rounds to the chest. The vampire prey quickly realized that Alucard was of a far higher power then he was, and so he phased away further into the depths of the building were he met up with his fledgling. Alucard was about to make chase when suddenly he caught scent of something. Alucards nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed. _Impossible!!!_. He would have to finish this immediately before he lost his senses. Alucard decided against following himself. Instead he released his boundaries "Releasing control systems. Confirming the Cromwell Invocation. Releasing Controls 3…2…1. Releasing all abilities until the enemy has been rendered silent." And with all restrictions on his powers lifted, Alucard sent of his hell hounds after the fleeing vampires. Alucard walked to where Seras lay unconscious a few rooms over and picked her up gently. She had little damage to her body only a few small cuts and she would be awaking any second now. Through the link Alucard shared with his familiars, he knew that the hell hounds had found the two runaways. With Baskerville in the lead it wasn't long before the vampires screams were heard echoing through the building. It was as their screams were fading that Seras finally began to gain consciousness. "A-lu-card?" Seras said dreamily, before she finally woke up and began yelling "ALUCARD THERES TWO OF THEM! A FLEDGLING AND HER MASTER! QUICK WE HAVE TO CATCH – Why are you laughing!?" Seras was both trying to get a hold of her surroundings as well as why Alucard was suddenly chuckling at her. "The mission is complete Seras. You can stop worrying." "Oh…" Seras blushed from embarrassment. She had failed the mission and as always Alucard had completed it perfectly. "Come Seras. Lets return home to our Master." Alucard said as he carried her back to the Hellsing truck.

Back at the Mansion.

Once Alucard and Seras had arrived back at the mansion Alucard had taken her to her room and ordered that she rest and recover while he went to see their master.

"Report Alucard." Integra ordered her servant. "Both vampires have been silenced and Seras was unconscious for most of it." He responded. "Both?" Integra questioned. "Yes. A master vampire and his fledgling. He was more powerful then the usual scum we fight, but nothing I couldn't handle. I will give him credit for being a more worthy opponent, he fought hard to protect them though." Alucard said. For a split second he seemed almost sorrowful about the death of the other vampires. Something most unusual for Alucard but any hint of that was gone as quick as it had come. "Them?" Integra was curious. "I thought you said there were only two vampires, including the master vampire?" Alucard nodded. "I did not lie Master there were only two vampires. But the girl was not alone. She was with a child." "A CHILD!? Did they kidnap this child? Did you manage to rescue it?" Integra looked concerned. Alucard shook his head. "No Master. Not a human child. She was with child….P_regnant_."

Integra stared at Alucard with a look of confusion. "Alucard?" "Yes my Master?" Integra took a moment before she spoke again. "I've always been curious, but never decided to ask as I've never had a reason up until now, but can vampires procreate their own offspring? I have read many accounts of vampires, but all say different things. Almost all say that since vampires are 'dead' they cannot reproduce. If what you just said is true, does that mean that vampires can in fact reproduce outside of turning humans?" Alucard looked at Integra with a questioning gaze. Alucard was slow to reply.

"Yes. Vampires can reproduce their own offspring"

Integra nodded her understanding but then Alucard began to speak again. "However…" he began. "However what?" Integra demanded. "Female vampires only have the chance to bear children once every century and can only bear one child at a time. The scent of a pregnant vampire is also extremely intoxicating to any other male vampire and all gouls. The scent causes other male vampires to try and 'replace' the unborn child of the father, with their own, in other words they will attack and rape the mother which results in the death of the unborn and sometimes the mother. Therefore vampires will not mate unless they find a powerful lover and are certain that they can protect the mother and child. It is because of this that very few vampires ever attempt having offspring. Only more powerful vampires can really have a chance to reproduce. That's one reason why its almost critical that vampires 'turn' humans, because there is such a low rate of births. Back before Hellsing captured me, the birth rate was approximately 1 vampire child every 400 years. I have only ever scene two vampire children in my un-life." Alucard finished. Integra frowned and lit up a cigar and began to smoke it. "If that is true then doesn't that mean that you should have been affected as well?" "Under different circumstances yes. Fortunately the scent was weak by the time I caught it, and since Seras was injured my mind was also focused on her. If I had actually come across the female or if the scent had not been as faded as it was, I too would have lost my mind and gone after the girl. That's why I sent Baskerville and the others instead." "I see. And Seras was unconscious? So she does not realize exactly what happened?" "No." Integra took a long drag before sighing. "I think it would be in her best interest if she didn't know that the girl was pregnant. Seras is too innocent to be able to understand that the mission still had to be completed regardless of the child." Alucard gave a small bow. "Understood Master". With that he left Sir Integra's office. It was now morning so he was beginning to feel tired. He would go and check on Seras and then go to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I've just been busy with different stuff. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.

For the 7th time that week poor Seras Victoria awoke from her coffin gasping and panting for breath and sweating blood rather profusely. For the last week since her last mission with Alucard, Seras had been having the same nightmare every time she tried to sleep. After the 4th night Seras was ready to never sleep again, but of course sleep would still claim her despite her stubbornness. After the 4th night Seras had finally confronted Sir Integra about the matter, unsure of why she was having this recurring night mare, she thought maybe Sir Integra might have some answers. However Integra had no answers for the distraught draculina, and so Seras continued to wake up every night gasping for breath she didn't need and crying blood. Seras hadn't told Alucard about her nightmares yet. In fact she'd been avoiding him altogether lately.

Seras did not want to seem weak for letting a nightmare get to her, but another reason was because the nightmare involved Alucard. In the nightmare Seras would be back in the building where they had been tracking down the two vampires the fledgling and her master. Seras would successfully catch the fledgling girl be ready to pull the trigger of her Harkonnen when suddenly she would notice something strange about the girl, then BAM! Body switch. Seras would now be the fledgling, but she still had her own body and mind, she was just in the position that the fledgling was before…staring down the barrel of a gun. However the gun was no longer her Harkonnen, but Alucard's Jackal and instead of herself staring back at her, it was Alucard with his frightening psychotic grin. Seras clutched at her swollen stomach, as she had seen the fledgling do only moments ago and only one thought ran through her mind. Stay alive. Keep the child alive. Yes despite Seras being a virgin, somehow in this nightmare she was pregnant. She didn't know how a vampire could be pregnant, or even when it had happened or who the father was, all she knew was that she was carrying a child. The child of someone she had a feeling she loved very much. So in an attempt at prolonging both the child and her life, Seras sprinted down the hall into a darkness that not even her with her vampiric powers could see through. Seras ran blindly through the darkness, knowing somehow that she was never getting any further away from her hunter. Alucard would continuously call out torments in the dark making her even more afraid. "Master!" she would call out over and over again for her master to rescue her. Which master she called for she did not know, but right now that did not matter, all that mattered was that she survived so she could save her child. Then the chase was over when Alucards voice spoke in a deadly tone "Got you…" and suddenly Seras was surrounded by Alucard's Hell Hounds. All at once the hounds would launch themselves at her and begin pulling her body to shreds. Seras would scream in pain before she would finally pass out, and then she would awake from her nightmare sweating and gasping. Crimson tears fell down Seras' face as she remembered the nightmare, she cried quietly in her coffin for a while trying to calm herself down and tell herself it was all just a dream. Nothing real. Out of habit Seras looked down through her bloodshot eyes at her now flat stomach as she ran a hand over it just for confirmation.

"So this really is the reason you've been avoiding me all week." Sounded Alucard's voice to the side of Seras' coffin. Seras jumped in fright at the sound of his voice and snapped her head around to look at him. Seras stared blankly at Alucard, almost like a dear caught in the headlights does. Alucard's expression was likewise blank, though for a completely different reason. Seras noted that it was his poker face. The face he wore whenever he didn't want people to know how he really felt or what he was thinking. "Integra said that you were having nightmares…about the incident last week…and that obviously you have gathered information without know what it means and somehow I was involved." Alucard suddenly looked slightly hurt. "Seras you know that I would never hurt you." Seras just sat silently in her coffin trying to swallow the lump that was in her throat. This whole week she had been wanting to latch on to him for comfort, to tell her everything would be all right, but the lingering emotions from her nightmares had prevented her from doing that. Suddenly the lack of sleep and the built up emotions had forced Seras to reach her limits. Alucard's hurt expression was the last straw. Seras lost all control and began crying again, she wasn't sure how Alucard would react to such a display of weakness, but she didn't care right at this moment. Seras continued to cry, even when she felt Alucard sit next to her in her coffin, and pull her into a comforting embrace. It wasn't long before Alucard's shirt had been soaked red from her tears. Alucard did not say any words of comfort, or even try to stop Seras' crying, but Seras did not need that, without any words Alucard just knew that what Seras truly needed right now was just someone to hold her and comfort her in silence.

The two vampires spent the next two hours like that until finally it seemed that Seras had run out of tears. "You need to drink. You've lost a lot of blood." Alucard spoke with an air of authority. Had she the will or even the strength to defy him, she probably would have. However right now Seras had no such energy and instead just nodded weakly against his chest. "You're going to need better blood then that human medical blood if you want to be moving around any time soon." And as he said that, Alucard lowered the collar of his shirt and exposed his neck to her. Seras stared at Alucard for a moment. Alucard's gaze was unrelenting and gave no room for protest. Seras had never drunk Alucard's blood before. It was traditional for all fledglings to drink the blood of their masters before they could become full vampires, however Seras had drunk the fresh blood of Pip instead. Now that she was her own vampire, drinking the blood of other vampires particularly that of an ex-master was the equivalent of a heated kissing session. Seras had allowed Alucard to drink from her on a few occasions, but she had never returned the favour. She was both curious and afraid to discover how his blood would taste, and what it would reveal to her. Seras knew that even though he was only presenting her with one option, should she decide, she could reject his offer and drink the medical blood instead. But Alucard was offering, something he had done only once, and Seras felt obliged to accept.

Seras moved her head towards Alucard's neck. When she was hovering her mouth over the vein that ran underneath the skin she allowed her fangs to lengthen, and then she timidly bit down. Alucard did not make any sound or even make any kind of reaction to show that he even knew that she had sunk her teeth into his neck except for closing his eyes. Seras slowly began to drink. When the first drop of blood reached her tongue Seras' more primal side took over, her eyes turned red and she lost all rational thought. It was the warmest richest liquid she had ever drunk and she found herself immediately addicted. In his blood she could taste so many things. Thoughts, memories, emotions, they all came flooding along with the liquid. The taste and effect was so perfect, Seras couldn't imagine drinking anything else ever again, she couldn't even imagine having to stop drinking. So she drank….and drank…and drank. By now not even Alucard in all of his power and control could hold back from letting out a moan as Seras drank. Finally despite his great enjoyment and the current situation, Seras had drunk enough to have regained her energy and if Alucard lost anymore blood he too would need to drink. So Alucard pried Seras off his neck, much to the annoyance of the draculina. Seras in her blood lust tried in vain to latch back on, but Alucard was too strong for her.

"Seras!" Alucard commanded. Seras seemed to suddenly wake up to herself, her eyes turned back to blue and a look of horror at her lack of control crossed her face. "I'm sorry!" She tried to apologize and account for her actions when Alucard silenced her with a finger to her lips. He chuckled in amusement "As much as I am enjoying our current situation" he said as he waved a hand around them to show her the rather awkward position she had crawled into while she was drinking. As Seras looked down she discovered that she was now stradled over him. Seras blushed and Alucard getting the reaction he wanted smirked and then continued "…but now that you have the energy, it is time you spoke with Integra. She wanted to speak with you as soon as you were capable of doing so." Seras looked curious. She wasn't sure what Integra would want to speak with her about, she could only guess it had to do with the nightmares. Seras nodded that she understood, and moved out of Alucard's embrace to stand up. "I'll go see her now then." Alucard stood along with Seras. Seras shifted her shadows around her to change her clothes from PJ's to her uniform. She was about to phase when a thought suddenly crossed her mind. Seras spun around and leaning on her tippy toes, kissed Alucard saying "Thank you." before finally phasing to Sir Integra's office. Alucard remained standing in Seras' room. Would she still be saying 'thank you' to him if she had known what Integra was going to tell her now? Alucard wondered how his draculina would react once she found out the truth of their last mission. After Integra had first heard from Seras about her nightmares, Integra had thought that they would pass. When 7 days later they still hadn't Integra knew that Seras was not going to be able to stop having the nightmares until she understood what they meant. Alucard had explained to Integra the circumstances of their last mission. However both had agreed that it was in Seras' best interest if she didn't know. Now they had no choice and both of them dreaded how the draculina would react.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry everyone for the delay in posting this chapter…just been really busy with exams, and for some reason it wouldnt upload a few times that I tried too but hopefully I will have more posted soon. Thanks for the patience.

Seras returned to her chamber as soon as Sir Integra had finished talking with her. The young Draculina felt cold…more so then her usual un-dead self. Seras now understood why she had been having those horrible nightmares for the last week. Sir Integra had explained everything to Seras that Alucard had explained to her. Seras had nodded and accepted what she was told, quietly and without interruption, her heart sinking the more she listened. "Was it necessary? Even if they were vampires….if Alucard knew was it still really necessary to kill them?" Seras had finally managed to squeak out. Sir Integra looked at Seras with a regretful look. "I'm afraid so Seras. Despite their unique situation, they were still responsible for 28 deaths. Even if you might sympathize with them, surely you can understand that they were a danger to the human populace." Seras had nodded in understanding. "Thank you for explaining things to me Sir Integra. If its not so bold of me to ask, might I take my leave now?" Sir Integra had nodded her approval and Seras had left instantly for her chamber. Now she sat their in her coffin contemplating the information that Sir Integra had just given her. Firstly was the fact that the young fledgling they'd hunted had been pregnant…a feat that Seras didn't even know was possible for vampires in the first place. Secondly the difficulty for vampires to first conceive and then maintain a child until birth and the rarity of births. Seras had never thought about being a mother before, and she had given up any thought of having children after she had become a vampire, but this new information brought upon a whole new train of thought.

She could have kids…did she want kids? Especially after a week of dreaming she was pregnant, she found that she couldn't just easily dismiss the subject as she might have done in the past. She had never thought about it before and it slightly disturbed her to be thinking about it since she was now technically in her mid fifties. Fifties? Integra had said that female vampires could only conceive once a century, even if she did wish to have kids she would have to wait at least another fifty years. Still…she couldn't help but find herself remembering the part of the dream where she was pregnant. It was the only pleasant part of the dream and Seras couldn't help but rub her stomach wistfully. "No Seras, don't be silly" she scolded herself. She was still far too young…besides she couldn't exactly imagine Alucard being too keen on having kids. Then it truly hit home a thought that was more disturbing to her then anything else. Her and Alucard having kids together…that would mean that they would have had…. At that thought Seras' face paled. Seras despite her gradually overcoming her fear of anything sexual, she still greatly feared sex. It terrified her still after all these years since witnessing her mothers rape. Seras knew she loved Alucard…but she couldn't even begin to think of them ever…well…even if they were married. Would that make her the worst wife in the world? That even after pledging to spend their lives together she still wouldn't give herself to him? Seras was suddenly afraid to marry. Great! She truly was a messed up person! Seras gave up on her dreaded train of thought and decided that it would be better to instead try and sleep and catch up on her sleep. Yes…that sounded like a very good idea indeed. WRONG!

As soon as she tried, Pip made an appearance in her head.

"_You know Mignonette? It iz not all zat bad…actually…itz great! You just need zomeone to zhow you."_ He grinned in a very suggestive way at Seras. "Eewww Pip! NO! And even if I was remotely interested, YOU would be my last option!" she said a little too harshly. Pip flinched a bit and looked quite a bit hurt. _"Why Mignonette?"_ Seras groaned. "Oh Pip don't be like that! I didn't mean it like that…its just you're my familiar now…your in my head...a part of me…it would be…well weirder then it would already be if you werent dead." Seras tried to comfort. Pip sighed in defeat. "_You're not very good at comforting people are you? But yez…I underztand what you mean_. _You know zomething elze Mignonette? Alucard didn't force you to drink blood, I don't think he iz about to go forcing you to do anything elze. Even flowerz take their own time to bloom, the zame goez for you, you juzt need a little more time thatz all_." Seras nodded weekly. "_I hope your right Pip_." "_Of courz I'm right! I'm French!"_ Pip said playfully. Seras giggled at that, and it wasn't before long before she finally fell into a peaceful slumber.

Meanwhile Sir Integra sat in her office staring out the window pensively. Integra was worried about Seras. The girl hadn't taken the information to well. There was a quiet knock on the door and Integra turned around while calling out "Come in!". The door opened to reveal her husband Dietrich. Integra's gaze softened just a bit at his approach. "Just coming in to check up on you. You don't look to happy…is something wrong?" he asked. Integra just shook her head. "I don't know…The Hellsing family has hunted vampires for centuries, we have vast stores of knowledge at our disposal and I have even worked with and commanded the greatest vampire of all…but despite all of that Seras Victoria is nothing like any other vampire I or even Alucard have ever come across before. She is too gentle hearted for her own good. Now I'm worried about her mental state after the shock of her last mission." Integra pulled out a cigar and lit it up and began to smoke it. Smoking was one of the few things that calmed her. "You know that's bad for your health." Dietrich said with a smirk. "Shut up! I didn't ask for your opinion." Integra snapped. Sometimes Dietrich reminded Integra a little bit of Alucard. Strongwilled, stubborn and a constant troublemaker and like Alucard, Dietrich was always getting enjoyment out of pushing Integra's buttons which would result in her yelling abuses. Yet despite his constant pushing and her constant abusing, they seemed to work in a dysfunctional way. Dietrich blew off the yelling with a shrug. "Let the vampires deal with their vampire problems. I'm sure Alucard will be able to console Seras. She might be gentle hearted but she is also a fighter, no matter how she feels she will get over it and become stronger from it." Integra stared at Dietrich for a moment before conceding "I guess you're right. Theres nothing more I can do any way." Dietrich smiled, then leaned over and gave Integra a short kiss before leaving the room without another word. Once he was gone Integra smiled too. _"Yes Seras will be fine. She will become stronger."_ And with that in mind, Integra went back to her large pile of paper work.


	16. Chapter 16

It wasn't long after Integra had explained everything to Seras that she was, as predicted by Dietrich, back to normal and in good spirits again. Seras with the help of Pip had returned to her normal (if you could really call it that) life. Her lovable cheeriness back, the other inhabitants of the Hellsing mansion felt much more at ease and they too all continued on as per normal. That was until time crept up on everyone and it was only a month away from the day that Alucard and Seras had set for their wedding day. The Hellsing heiress wasn't the bride this time, but was just as stressed as Seras since she had promised the female vampire to help organize her wedding.

Integra sat in her office as she always did, smoking her cigar in a poor attempt to ease her stress and building anger. "Alucard you good for nothing bastard! If you are not going to help, then get the bloody hell out of my office immediately!" Integra screamed at her servant, who for the last hour had done nothing but pester her and his fiancé while they attempted to finalize all the wedding plans. Seras didn't want a big wedding. Just something small and quaint. Alucard couldn't care less since the wedding was only his way of humoring Seras with her humanity and binding her to him forever. However even if he didn't care how it ran, he found it greatly amusing to jest at every idea that was made and make the ordeal of organizing the wedding that much more difficult.

"Please Alucard! Integra's doing us a favor by helping. I don't want to have to organize this all on my own because of your games!" Seras said, now almost as frustrated with him as Integra was. Alucard couldn't help but grin. "I thought that you wanted me to help? Is my opinion not valuable? Now that's not very kind of you my beautiful bride-to-be." Alucard said in mock hurt. Neither Integra or Seras were stupid enough to fall for his act and so both finally having more then enough of Alucard's antics, screamed at him to leave and threatened numerous bullet holes other wise. Alucard left, but not without leaving behind an echo of his insane laughter. As Alucard finished phasing down to his own chambers he grabbed his bottle of wine blood and poured a glass of the mixture, then sat down in his thrown chair.

…

Alucard sat in the silence of his own company for a long time without really thinking about too much. He was trying not to think too much and for two reasons. Seras, and Mina.

Mina….known by many as Mina the fair. His Mina. Who was stolen from him. If she hadnt been stolen from him or him captured by Van Hellsing, then it would probably not be Seras he would be marrying. Then a strange feeling floated its way through his body as he thought about that fact. Relief mixed with Happiness? He knew he had wanted Mina more then anything else in the world at one stage. Now that he had Seras, Alucard was almost thankful that his fate had brought him to her instead of Mina.

Seras was now the light of his world, and though he still had trouble expressing his feelings or showing emotions he knew that some how in her amazing way, she understood and even more unbelievable, reciprocated his feelings. Seras…With the wedding only a month away it was only now just starting to really hit Alucard just what they were actually doing.

He hadnt been married in just over half a millennia and his memories were so hazy that he had almost forgotten completely the significance of marriage. Marriage was the binding of two souls together for eternity. It was not something done lightly. Of course he had thought about it long and hard before proposing to Seras, but it had mostly been about satisfying her humanity. However now that he thought about it he couldn't believe that Seras had agreed.

She was almost his complete opposite. She was so pure in heart despite the monster he had forced her to become. She was kind and caring, good humoured and virtuous to the point where she should have been a nun, not a vampire. He was a sadistic, violent, masochistic, arrogant and selfish demon. Yet despite all of that she had still agreed to spend the rest of her un-life with him, vowing loyalty and love. Knowing that, and knowing that he didn't deserve her love, Alucard should have called of the wedding, but of course he was too selfish. He wanted her. Now and forever. So here he was, thinking about the day that would change his un-life. The day that his precious Seras would be his.

--------------------------

Sorry this was delayed...and that it's short. I hope you all still enjoy it anyway. criticism welcomed.


	17. Chapter 17

The day had finally arrived…the day of the wedding. Seras was dressed up in a beautiful white gown, her hair done up all formally, she truly looked the part of a princess. Despite the joy and eagerness she should have been feeling about the wedding, Seras Victoria was currently hyperventilating in Integra's office while Integra, Pip, (who had materialized outside of Seras) and Dietrich all tried to calm her down. "Seras for Pete's Sake calm down!" Pip tried in vain. Seras just continued to breath at a rapid rate. "Seras, I am ordering you to stop this behaviour at once! You are about to become the vampire Queen! Show a little pride and integrity." Integra finally snapped impatiently. Though she sounded harsh, she really wasn't angry with Seras, but for the love of all things good she wanted this poor girl to stop having a panic attack! Dietrich stared at Seras with compassion. "Integra, don't be so hard on the girl. The position of Ice Queen is already taken by you so we don't need another. Let the girl take her time." Dietrich tried to moderate. Integra glared at her husband before turning back to Seras.

Seras was beginning to calm down and breath normally. _I thought vampires didn't need to breath_… he thought to himself before he spoke "Seras dear why don't you tell us whats making you so anxious. Cold feet is understandable, but your having a full on panic attack on what should be the happiest day of your life."

Dietrich's voice seemed to calm Seras down as she finally stopped hyperventilating, however now she looked more grief stricken. "How can he want me! He's the King of vampires! And me! Just a baby vampire in comparison. I don't deserve to be his queen…I'm going to be a horrible wife who cant do anything right!" All three of Seras' comforters were about to argue against this, however none of them had the chance before the room darkened and a powerful and threatening aura flooded the room. "Is that what you think _Police Girl_." Alucard's deep voice seemed to echo through the silence as he slowly rose up through the floor to stand in the room. Alucard was clearly not impressed and everyone in the room could feel his growing anger.

"Master, might I request that Seras and I be left alone to talk about this for a moment?" Alucard requested politely. Even though he had respectfully ask his masters permission, all in the room could tell that it was more of an order then a request. Had Integra been in a bad mood she might have denied his request, but Integra did not feel like having an argument on both his and Seras' wedding day. Integra nodded to her servant and her and Dietrich left the room while Pip stood there defiantly.

"Leave" Alucard ordered Pip. Pip just scowled at Alucard. "I wont leave unless I have your word that you wont harm her." And he crossed his arms to prove his point. Alucard just growled and gave Pip an angry glare. "How dare you assume I would harm the thing most precious to me. It is my job to protect her now, not yours. Leave!" he demanded again. Pip seemed to accept Alucard's words as he disappeared into the shadowy tendrils that made up Seras' arm.

Seras look up at Alucard in shock. She had not expected him to over hear her worries, let alone be this mad. "A..Alucard…" she feebly began. Alucard rose a hand up for silence and Seras was quiet. "How could you think that! Any of that! Don't you understand anything!?" Alucard growled. He seemed to be quite offended. "I'm sorry Alucard…its just I…I…" Seras tried to begin but was interrupted. "You what!? Have no faith in me at all? Does it mean nothing that I am going along with this human tradition for you? Do you disregard my feelings for you so completely that you don't even consider that I don't care about anything else but you. You are my EVERYTHING! Even if you don't marry me, you are my queen. You are already the Queen of the vampire world, and will be its only queen! No one else could ever fill that spot but you…"

Alucard's anger seemed to have died down and he closed the distance between himself and Seras before kneeling in front of her, while she sat stunned in her chair. "You are mine and I am yours." He whispered as he kissed her hand. Seras was now ashamed of her uncertainties. How could she have ever doubted. She leant her forehead against his. "I'm sorry…I love you." she apologized. Alucard broke into his trademark mischievous smile. "Good. Now my beautiful Seras, I believe it is almost time for the ceremony. I will see you at the altar." And with that Alucard was gone and Seras was left to finish her preparations for the wedding.


	18. Chapter 18

The music started and everyone in the Hellsing grounds stood to attention. With Dietrich by her side walking her down the makeshift isle, all eyes were on Seras. However despite all the eyes on her, Seras had eyes only for one person there. He stood calm and tall at the end on a elevated platform, and like her, couldn't take his eyes off her.

It seemed like an eternity was passing before she reached Alucard. Dietrich allowed her to leave him and she closed the distance between her and Alucard, who reached out a waiting hand. Seras took hold of it, the audience sat down and the priest began his traditional speech. Of course the priest had no idea that he was actually wedding two vampires, but that seemed to endlessly amuse Alucard who had to try and stifle chuckles when the priest said lines about loving each other for the rest of their lives.

Seras heard the words, but only half registered them, her attention was on memorizing all the other details and focusing on answering her vows and not fainting. Finally the priest was finishing up. "Do you Vlad Alucard take Seras Victoria to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health? To cherish and to hold? To love for as long as you both shall live? Until death do you part?" and he patiently waited for Alucard to respond. Seras found it amusing that due to most of the guests not knowing Alucard's real identity as Dracula that they had to use his disguise name.

Seras held the ring ready, waiting for Alucard's response. "I do" He said while looking at Seras. Seras blushed and placed the ring on his finger. The priest then turned to Seras and repeated. At the end of it Seras said "I do." and Alucard likewise placed the ring onto her ring finger. The priest then grinned and faced the audience and announced "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

There were a few wolf whistles from some of the cheekier soldiers present as Alucard leant down and kissed Seras. Seras' mind left her when their lips met. It was just like a dream. Like any normal girl she had dreamed of her own wedding day, but never dreamed it would be like this. The two parted and the crowd cheered. Seras was blushing madly and Alucard was grinning ear to ear. _You're mine forever and I am yours forever Seras Victoria.. _Alucard spoke to her telepathically. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Seras whispered back before she kissed Alucard a second time. Alucard seemed amused. _My, my, aren't we eager for more?_ His voice chuckled in her head and Seras blushed harder and pouted. "hmph!"

By now everyone had begun to swarm around them to give them congratulations and best wishes. Of course Integra and Dietrich were the first and the most sincere. Many of the soldiers came up to congratulate them, though most were primarily talking to Seras since Alucard still scared some of them. The small crowd began to disperse and head towards the mansion where the reception would be held. While everyone else headed in, Integra, Alucard and Seras remained behind for a moment longer.

"The reception is more for fun and celebration, and I know that you two are probably keen to get away already. So if you wish to avoid pointless chats and well wishes I suggest that now would be the best time to disappear." Integra offered with a smirk. "I remove my restrictions of home confinement for three days, under the conditions that your identities as the un-dead are not revealed, no humans are harmed and no blood is drunk from a human. I retain all of my restrictive powers over both of your abilities, and you must report to duty if I call upon you during that period. Is that understood?"

Integra spoke with her normal air of authority, so much so that anyone else would have thought that it was a harsh punishment being handed down rather then a gift from a friend. Alucard gave a small bow and Seras saluted. "Yes Master", "Yes Sir Integra". Integra smiled "Good. Now be off with you" and she gave an impatient wave and headed inside to the reception.

Alucard grinned like a mad man. This was what he had patiently waited for, for so many years. Tonight Seras would be his. Seras turned to Alucard with eyes full of love and curiosity. "Alucard?" But she never got a spoken answer as Alucard wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her tight against him. Before she even had a moment to appreciate the gesture, Seras found herself being pulled into a portal by Alucard and everything went black until they re-emerged.

When they exited the portal, Seras found herself in a huge hall room very similar to the Hellsing mansion, only it was old and dusty covered in cobwebs and looked to be in bad maintenance. However despite its poor upkeep, Seras couldn't help but appreciate the haunted beauty of the huge place. Seras spent a long minute observing the whole room in awe before turning to Alucard and asking. "What is this place?". Alucard chuckled. "This was my little surprise for you. Welcome Seras Dracula, to Castle Dracula, the place of my birth and death." Alucard said proudly. Alucard's shadow suddenly began to stretch and formed tendrils of shadow with eyes. The shadows extended and covered the entire hall, and Seras assumed, many of the other unseen rooms in the building. When the shadows withdrew back to Alucard, the hall was no longer in poor condition but well kept and almost as magnificent as she imagined its glory days would have been.

Seras stared in awe. "Its amazing!" But she didn't have time to say anything more before Alucard's lips claimed her own. It wasn't so much surprise at the action, but the intensity and hunger in his kiss that shocked Seras. Despite her shock, Seras quickly lost all conscious thought as Alucard expertly worked his magic on her. After many minutes of ravaging her mouth, Alucard's mouth moved away from her lips and he trailed light kisses along her jaw and down to her neck where he grazed his fangs gently against the skin causing her to shiver.

Alucard began guiding Seras backwards until she felt a wall against her back and he pinned her there while he continued to kiss and nip at her neck. Seras couldn't help but moan in enjoyment and she tangled her fingers in Alucards long black hair. Alucard chuckled before moving back to her mouth. Alucard's hands started to roam over Seras's figure, memorizing each detail as he appreciated her beauty. Seras was truly lost in the moment, and so it came as a huge shock, when rather then a hard wall, she felt the familiar comfort of a bed against her back, which she was now pinned down upon. Alucard must have phased them both to one of the bedrooms while she had been caught up.

Seras' mind became suddenly alert and she froze in place beneath Alucard. Alucard at first didn't realize Seras' reaction, but growled slightly and pulled away to look at the frozen maiden beneath. "Whats wrong?" He asked rather uncharacteristically. Seras tried to focus on defrosting herself. _You're being stupid Seras! You're married! Grow up already! You want this…I know you do! _Seras heard her own voice inside her head scolding her.

Though her humanity and vampire side had merged peacefully after she became a complete vampire, this was the first time she had heard that distinct voice inside her head other then Alucard's or Pip's. _We might be one now, but sometimes when your weaker human fears take over, I separate from you again. Let me take over. We both want this, but you're still too innocent. Let me help. _The voice tried to bargain with her. _If you don't make your decision quickly, then I'll just take over._ Her vampire side threatened.

Seras had no idea what to do. Alucard stared down at her in concern, still patiently waiting for her. She loved him but was too scared. She couldn't go through with this. _Times up_. and Seras lost herself. Alucard watched as Seras' eyes turned from innocent blue to smoldering red and she re-animated. Seras reached up and pulled Alucard back down to her and began kissing him with a passion and lust he'd never witnessed from the girl. Alucard enjoyed her new enthusiasm and the heated kissing session continued. Seras became bolder and began trying to unbutton Alucard's shirt and when it wasn't coming off fast enough for her she became frustrated and simply ripped it off.

Not that he didn't greatly enjoy her eagerness, but this alerted Alucard to something being different. _Seras?_ He asked her telepathically. _Seras?_. He spoke in her head. Seras' vampire side responded _She's too scared._ _Am I not enough? I'm still Seras_. Alucard chuckle out loud but continued speaking telepathically. _Yes I know, but I want ALL of Seras, not just part of her. Seras?_ He called out to her.

Seras heard his calls and took back control of her body. "Alucard?" she sounded surprised to be back in control. "I want ALL of you, not just part of you." he explained as he went back to his ministrations. Seras lost any kind of protest she possibly had before. She knew that she had nothing to fear anymore. Seras was filled with an overpowering love for her husband. "..okay.." she said before kissing him. Those were the last words spoken out loud between the two vampires for that night. However they didn't need any further words.


	19. Chapter 19

Seras slowly woke up. She attempted to role over while trying to remain asleep, but failed miserably as her body cried out in rebellion. Her whole body ached terribly. She felt like she was bruised all over or like she had run a million miles last night. As her mind finally began to start waking, Seras questioned herself why her body hurt the way it did. Maybe she'd had a rough mission the other day. Seras finally forced her body to obey her will and she rolled over.

If her mind had been slow to awake before, it only made it seem faster when it snapped to being wide awake in mere milliseconds. An arm was draped around her waist, an arm, which was connected to a person laying beside her…and she was naked to top it off. Seras nearly had a heart attack until she remembered why she was in this situation.

Her and Alucard had been married yesterday afternoon. After the wedding they had been given permission to leave the Hellsing grounds by Integra and Alucard had taken her to his castle…were last night…Seras blushed as memories of the previous night began to flash back to her. Next to her Alucard was still fast asleep, yet even in his sleep he held her close. Seras took this rare opportunity to admire him without feeling like a pervert. He was pale and handsome beyond compare. His silky black hair was messy and strewn all over his face, it added to his rougish wild look. Seras had always known that Alucard had a great physic even if she'd never seen him without clothes before, but she'd never known just how well he was actually built until last night. His broad shoulders, sculpted chest and muscular stomach and back. He looked like he should belong in an art gallery. Seras was interupted from her thoughts when she heard an amused chuckle. "Well, well, aren't you a little closet perv" Alucard teased. Seras blushed but still managed to retort "And arent you the dirty little liar for pretending to still be asleep!" Alucard pulled her as close as he possibly could to himself before responding. "I was still asleep. But if I'm going to be a victim to your perverted mind I don't think I feel safe to ever sleep again!" Alucard said in mock fear. "Oh shut up, your so full of yourself you know that!" Seras spoke in false frustration. Alucard smirked. "Is that so my Queen? I'll have to prove to you that I have other things in mind other then myself" and with little effort he pinned Seras down on the bed all the while smirking suggestively.

Before yesterday this would have mortified Seras. Now she couldn't help but grin along with Alucard. "Maybe you will" she smirked.

Seras awoke late in the afternoon, again in the same position she had been earlier that morning. She hoped that their three days leave would not be completely filled up with love making and hoped she would get to see some more of the castle then just the bedroom and wanted to explore some of the country side. Doing her best not to wake Alucard, Seras got out of bed and picking up Alucard's discarded and slightly ripped shirt she put it on to cover herself. It was rather long considering how tall Alucard was so it was more like a dress on her. Seras went to the window first to look outside at the surrounding lands. It was beautiful. It was rugged and rather mountainous with woods down the hillside.

However it was still daylight outside, meaning she couldn't explore outside the castle just yet. That didn't bother her though as she phased through the wall to one of the many hallways in the castle. She would begin with inside first. Seras wondered down many of the halls opening every door along the way and poking her head in to investigate its secrets. Most of the rooms were completely barren, while others appeared to be nothing more then bed chambers for the other residents that previously inhabited this castle.

As Seras covered about a third of the castle she reached a peculiar stone door embezzled with a fearsome looking dragon. The dragon was engraved into the stone so that it appeared to be guarding the door, its cruel face pointed directly at her as if she would be eaten if she dared to enter. Seras despite her curiosity was slightly put off against exploring this room due to the forbidding aura that hung about it, however her hesitation didn't last long, and before she knew it her hand was on the door handle. It didn't take much effort to open with her vampiric strength, but Seras estimated it would take atleast four human men to open. The sound of stone grinding against each other and the dust that poured out told her that it did indeed weigh more then she thought and as dust began to settle down from the ancient room before her, Seras questioned if maybe she shouldn't have entered.

In front of her lay a large chamber with a large stone table in the center. Many of the wooden seats at the table had begun rotting centuries ago, but the large throne at the far end of the table would never decay or rot. The throne, like the table and the rest of the room was built out of stone. Not ugly and ancient, but still holding the same glory it once did. The stone had been cut and polished and still held an unnatural gleam despite the lack of light and the dust. The throne had a high backing and was almost identical in nature to that of Alucards in the basement of the Hellsing mansion. However this throne was backed by two stone dragons that loomed over it, guarding it.

The entire room had a regal and forbidden feel to it. Seras knew she wasn't mean to be there, but its haunted beauty kept her there. Seras walked over to the throne to further inspect it. Up closer it was even more beautiful then she'd originally thought. Seras ran her hands along one of the dragons necks and up to its snout which would have been out of her reach if she was not on her tippy toes.

"This is the Council Chamber of the Order of the Dragon. Only Order members have been allowed to enter this chamber before now."

Seras jumped in shock at Alucard's words. She had not sensed him until he spoke. Seras didn't dare look at his face out of guilt for disturbing a sacred area. "Im sorry. I didn't realize." She said meekly.

She was expecting a scolding from her previous master for breaking such a sacred rule. However no scolding came. Only two long arms that wrapped themselves around her waist securely from behind her. "It is of no relevance now." Alucard began "The Order is dead, along with its rules and teachings, and you are my queen who can do as she likes. You are not bound to the rules of petty humans." He said as he laid his chin atop of her head.

"How long have you been awake?" Seras couldn't help but ask. "Since I heard this awful screeching of stone…I wonder what could have made that sound?" Alucard asked mockingly. Seras blushed in embarrassment. "Im sorry! I didn't mean to wake you dear!"

Alucard chuckled. "Im not sure if sorry is going to cut it Seras. I don't like being disturbed from my sleep. I think you're going to have to make it up to me." Alucard spoke seductively while one of his hands moved from her waist, to her ample chest. At the same time he moved his head lower so that his breath would tickle her neck. "and I can think of a few different things…" He purposefully left his sentence unfinished so as to let Seras' imagination figure out the rest. Seras blushed and felt a shiver run down her spine. Not a bad shiver, but one of anticipation. "Why is it that I think this will be your solution to everything?" Seras asked him. Though it was a rhetorical question. Alucard just chuckled in amusement to her statement and took that as permission.

Picking Seras up he sat her on the stone table where it didn't take long for the two of them to undress each other.


	20. Chapter 20

It was the third and final day of Seras' and Alucard's three day leave. They would have to be back home at the Hellsing mansion by the stroke of midnight. Despite all this time away however, since her first initial adventure through the castle, Alucard had kept her exceptionally distracted, and so she had not had a chance to go outside yet. Today, Seras was determined to see more of the castle then the many bedrooms that she seemed to keep finding herself in.

Alucard was sleeping next to her, and predictably wouldn't awaken unless woken by her, until the sunset. So Seras got out of the bed, picked up her scattered clothes and put them back on. She would go for a walk and enjoy the time she had alone before Alucard woke up. That seemed to be the only time that Seras truly got to herself, were she was able to think straight. When Alucard was asleep, there was no way that he could seduce her. The last two nights and days had turned into one big blur of constant, wild and passionate sex. Seras never knew that it was like that. She hadn't known what to expect, but she certainly wasn't un-satisfied with how everything had gone. Alucard was an exceptionally generous lover, making Seras feel pleasure in ways she never knew were possible time and time again. A fact that he certainly enjoyed taking pride in. Arrogant bastard she thought. But that was one of his more unsavoury charms she supposed.

Enough thinking of Alucard though, Seras was determined to go explore. Even though there was still the afternoon sun outside, Seras decided to venture outside anyway, at this time of day the worst it would do was give her a headache. A risk that she was willing to take for the thrill of the unknown.

Seras phased outside, directly in front of the large doors that lead in and out of the castle. The castle itself was built up on the peak of a steep hill and surrounded as far as the eye could see (both human and otherwise) by large pines and deadly cliff faces.

She didn't need to walk like a human, but Seras wanted to take her time and be able to appreciate the deadly and haunting beauty of this forsaken place. Keeping mostly to the shade of the trees so as not to drain herself, Seras covered a far distance in a short time. There were the remnants of an old village that must have sustained the castle at one stage, but now was simply a memory of all those decades ago. Seras briefly explored through the ruins, before moving further into the forestry. By now the sun was dying in the cradle of the mountains, and night was about to begin. A wolf howled in the distance, and crickets began to churp. If she had of been human, she would have been afraid of the wild animals that might appear in the dark, but now, with a begrudging thought, Seras realized that she was one of those wild animals now.

At this thought, Seras thought of Alucard. King of the wild and nocturnal and realized that Alucard would be awaking now, so she should probably return to their room before he came and sought her first. Seras had barely had the thought pass through her mind, when suddenly and dark presence formed behind her and spoke in her ear seductively. "Always the curious kitten aren't you." It wasn't what he said, but the way that he said it that made Seras shiver. His baritone voice was so smooth and inviting in the darkest way. "I just wanted to see more of your homeland other then the bedroom." Seras stated matter of factly and begun walking again, but in no particular direction. Alucard followed behind, his strides slow, yet long and so kept in pace with Seras. When he spoke, it was in mock insult. "Dont tell me you didn't enjoy the bedroom." Seras didn't have to turn to look at him to know that he was smirking with that maniacal grin of his. Though she knew that he was baiting her, she couldn't help but blush still. It was perhaps one of her greatest traits since her turning. The ability to stay so pure and innocent despite all the darkness. She chose to ignore his jab and enjoy their walk. Alucard wouldn't let up though and continued with amusement by her attempt at ignoring him. "The walls...The tables...The BED...You seemed to enjoy all if I remember correctly...multiple times." Alucard couldn't wait for Seras to respond, instead he grabbed her and pinned her against a tree. "Though if you want to try new places, I'm happy to oblige." He said as he nipped at her earlobe.

Seras had an idea. One that if it went to plan, would greatly amuse her, just simply to wipe that smug smirk off his face, and for once to be the victor of his little seduction game. Playing along Seras arched her neck to Alucard and her hands begun exploring his physic. "Oh I do" She practically moaned. This obviously enticed Alucard to keep up his ministrations. He began fondling her breasts while his fangs grazed her neck. Seras hands moved around his chest and stomach, memorising the flawless muscles, all the while her hand sunk lower. Seras could feel that Alucard was turned on. Truth be told, she was too, but she wanted to win. Alucard was about to bite down on Seras' neck, when suddenly she started moving down Alucards body, purposefully slow, and with obvious intention.

Alucard was slightly taken aback by Seras' sudden confidence and eagerness to try new things, but when he realized what she was up too, his grin widened. Seras phased off all her clothes, and knelt in front of Alucard. With her most seductive look she whispered "Wont you make your wife happy?" This time it was Alucard's turn to have chills down his spine. He couldn't wait, he wanted to ravage her right there and then, and in less than a second, had phased off all of his clothes as well. Perfect. Seras had him right where she wanted him. Phasing her clothes back on and teleporting to a couple of meters away, Seras continued her walk. All the while laughing in her head at the shock of rejection that Alucard would surely be feeling right now. Alucard still standing there naked, was staring at Seras with a look that could only be described as shock. "What the?" He said, before it dawned on him that Seras was getting away. Not bothering with clothes, Alucard appeared in front of Seras. He attempted again to seduce her, but Seras kept walking as if she didn't see him. Alucard was at a loss. Seras smiling all the while chirped in "You wanted to play the seduction game...well you're not the only one who can play now."

It wouldn't have mattered whether she'd won her own little game or not, Alucard, once he wanted something, always got it. Suddenly pinning his wife to the ground, Alucard attacked Seras with a passionate kiss. His hands left no where un-touched. Using his vampiric powers, Alucard had multiple hands roaming and seducing Seras. Shocked by the kiss, Seras forgot her little game and was lost in the passion. Her body responded to Alucard's and moved with his as Alucard assaulted her with pleasure.

Hazzy with lust, Alucard looked down at his Queen with a satisfied smirk. "I still won" He said arrogantly and went back to pleasuring her. Seras didn't care anymore. Her mind couldn't think straight to care anyway. She loved the way he could do that to her though.

Alucard had indeed won, and he reaped the spoils of his victory. The two vampire monarchs moans and screams were echoed through the forest as they spent their third and final night away in pure wild ecstasy.


	21. Chapter 21

"I hope you two enjoyed your leave, but now its back to business as usual" Sir Integra stated as her two vampire servants returned to the Hellsing mansion and reported back for duty. "Its been surprisingly quite for the last few weeks. While I'm not going to complain, it is rather odd. Either we've done our job too well, or there's something else afoot here. There is no mission tonight, but this does not mean you have an extension on your honeymoon. You will await orders as per normal and await your next mission when the time arises. You're dismissed." The two vampires bowed, and Alucard phased out of the room. Seras was about to join him, when Integra spoke up again. "Oh before I forget...I had your belongings moved to Alucard's basement while you were away. I thought it would be more suited now."

Seras blushed, but knew there was no point arguing or trying to deny the logic to the move. They were bonded together now, there was no need for separate rooms. "Thank you Sir." And with that, Seras phased to Alucard's basement, or rather _their_ basement, rather then her room.

When Seras appeared, Alucard did not seemed surprised by the change to his room either. If anything it made him happy to see that she was officially recognised as his Queen by all others now. One thing that Alucard noted that would need to change, was their coffins. Both Seras and Alucard's coffins lay next to each other, rather then a larger singular one for both of them. They would make do for now though. Turning to Seras with a smirk and bowing slightly, Alucard said "Welcome home my Queen"

She hated to admit it, but she liked the way he called her his Queen, certainly better then being his Fledgling. It was possessive, but in a good way. She was his, and his alone. Seras accepted her invitation, and joined Alucard at his table for a glass of blood. Though she had been in his room before, Seras still didn't feel completely comfortable in there. The place had many haunting memories, none of her own, but ones that had plagued Alucard. Seras sat with him in silence, contemplating all the changes while she sipped at her glass.

A thought came to her, and she turned to Alucard. "What if Integra is right and we have done our job too well and now we're not needed until the next outbreak of vampires? What then?" That led her to another thought. What would they do when Integra died? She'd already established that when she died, the Hellsing organisation would die with her and the role of protecting England from the freaks would go to the Government. Where would that put Alucard and herself? They were bound to the Hellsing organisation only as long as there was an heir. Would they work for the government once Hellsing finished? What were their options?

Seras was interrupted from her thoughts when Alucard answered her spoken question. "Dont be ridiculous, there will always be monsters to fight and kill. I think its more the second option, something is amiss. Its been far too quiet for the Freaks." His maniac grin starting to spread at the anticipation of trouble brewing. Despite herself, Seras likewise found the idea thrilling. Pip also spoke up. "_It zertainly would be a thrill to fight in a proper battle. 37 years is a long time without a challenge. Another werewolf maybe? I'm starting to get zick of Vampires."_ He chuckled.

This made Seras chuckle, but also made Alucard look at her with curiosity. Answering his look, she explained with "Pip." Alucard scoffed. Then, as if to emphasize his annoyance he spoke to Seras telepathically so both her and Pip could hear him "_That French mercenary...always butting in where his not wanted_". At this Pip was rather indignant. "_Ztupid Vampire, just becauz you cant get rid of the only other man Zeraz lovez. Mignonette will never be ALL yourz_!" Alucard looked like he was about to retort, when Seras cut in. "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU! I wont have you two arguing inside my head! You're giving me a headache!" The two ceased their argument, but the aura that radiated from the both of them continued to hurt Seras' head and was going to make her dizzy. "I'm going for a walk" she said, and phased away from the basement, and out into the night air of the Hellsing estate.

"_I'm zorry Mignonette. Itz juzt that Vampire! Honeztly, how can someone zo pure hearted love zomeone zo dark? He zhould never have turned you into a vampire._" "It was my choice Pip. He gave me a choice to take life. Though I didn't understand his meaning at the time, it was still my choice." Seras defended. Pip scoffed. "_Did He? Waz it really your choize? He zhot you and only then gave you the choize. Iz a choize of Death or Living Death really a choize? If he hadn't zhot you, would you ztill have aczepted hiz offer_?

Seras was hurt by Pip's question. She hadn't really thought about it before now. She had kind of always accepted that things were the way they were and was determined to move forward and not look back. But now? What would she have done if she hadn't been shot and had had the choice of Living or Living Death? She new the answer. She would not have chosen the life of a vampire over the life of a human. However Seras didn't regret her choice. If she hadn't accepted she would never have become the woman she was now. Never met Walter or Sir Integra, or the Wild Geese, and Alucard would have been a distant memory of that night from hell all those years ago. "_I would never have met or fallen in love with you if he hadn't shot me. A lot of good things came from that night_." Seras spoke mentally to Pip. Pip sighed, "_I know Mignonette_." And with that he retreated back into his void.

Seras continued her walk alone through the night, enjoying the peace and tranquillity that the night had to offer.

She couldn't help but amuse herself with a memory of that very night many years ago when her life had been changed forever. Something Alucard had said to her back then, seemed very fitting now.

"Tonight truly is a beautiful night"

Meanwhile...

"Have all the preparations been made?"

"Yes My Lord, everything is as you have wished. The warriors are ready, and the Vampires are at their weakest."

"Good. It has been centuries, but the time has finally come. Tomorrow night we take back the night and all the glory that is rightfully ours!"


	22. Chapter 22

"Alucard. Seras. Tonight's mission is in the Scottish town of Elgin in Moray Shire. Population 21,000 with many expected to be dead or turned into ghouls This town must be cleansed immediately. Search and destroy the enemy!" Integra commanded with authority. Bowing, Alucard said with a toothy grin, "It would be my pleasure my master." Seras saluted "Yes Sir Integra!" and with that Alucard opened a portal, and the two vampires stepping through were instantly teleported to their destination.

When they arrived, the town was in complete shambles. Not only were there ghouls everywhere, but buildings were completely destroyed. This was not the work of one simple vampire. No this was the result of a fight between a few monsters of the night. They had smashed their way through the town, and decimated the townsfolk at the same time. "What the?" Seras was shocked. She hadn't seen this much destruction and gore since the Great London War almost 40 years ago.

There was the stench of death, but also something else that tickled the nose. "Werewolves" Alucard smirked and then began to laugh. Since the existence of monsters, werewolves were ancient rivals of vampires. Both species at war to claim true dominance of the night. During Alucard's rule as King of the Un Dead, the werewolf population had greatly dwindled. They had ceased to exist as a threat to humans long ago, but they were still the only other super power of the night other then vampires and dragons, and dragons had become extinct centuries ago.

Remembering her fight with Milleniums werewolf all those years ago, Seras found for the first time in decades she was slightly nervous. "How many do you sense there are?" she asked. "It's hard to tell. Unless they are in their wolf form, werewolves can easily pass as humans. Even their scent becomes hard to pick out. But there are four here, as well as the two vampires they seem to be fighting." Seras gulped. _FOUR!_ It was hard enough defeating one all those years ago, let alone four! Seras turned to look at Alucard. He had that smile on his face. The one that told her he was lost in the thrill of the gory fight ahead. He really was a mad man still. "Should we head after them then Alucard?" Seras asked but was surprised when Alucard shook his head. "No, we shall wait for them to come to us. The fight wont last long."

And so they waited. They could hear the battle not so far away, but it was, as Alucard had said, quickly over. As if on queue the victors immerged from down the street. Four large werewolves strode down the street towards the two vampires, seemingly un-harmed from their battle, and unconcerned that Seras and Alucard waited for them. They didn't even seemed surprised! If anything they looked as eager as Alucard. _Stand strong my Queen. Show them that you have earned your title as Queen of the Un-dead!_ Alucard spoke to her mind. Confidence came back to her, and like her lover, Seras now dawned an eager grin.

The werewolves waited until they were only five meters away from the two vampires before the leader spoke. "You just missed our little hunt. The two put up a fight, they even tried having their little army of ghouls finish us, but evolution always wins. The dominant species will always win. Dracula. What an honour." The man spoke with a thick Scottish accent. Alucard didn't seem amused "Alexander Stuart. Or would you prefer The Wolf of Badenoch maybe? No matter Dog, you wont have a need for a name when we're done with you." responded Alucard.

The Wolf of Badenoch? Seras was sure she'd heard that name before. He was some Scottish earl in medieval times. Infamous for his cruelty, he had earned his nickname by burning churches and being known to rape. His nickname made more sense now, knowing that he was in fact a powerful werewolf.

"Who's the dog? I believe you're the one on a leash now is that not right? The lapdog to the Hellsing Organisation." The Earl spat before directing his gaze at Seras. "And who is this? Your bitch?" he tormented. Alucard didn't respond with words, but instead a barricade of bullets. Alucard had immediately flared up, his shadows forming menacing shapes, his hellhounds appearing. "You dare insult my Queen! Your deaths shall be slow and painful you scum dogs."

And so the fight between vampires and werewolves began. Seras quickly jumping into action and unloading her gun on the two werewolves that came at her, while Alucard ferociously attacked the other two.

_PIP_! Seras called to her familiar. Pip had already appeared in his shadowy form as he replied. "Right here Mignonette." He guarded her back and began taking shots of his own. Despite this, the two werewolves weren't letting up on their attacks. They constantly circled Seras and Pip, both attacking at separate times and different angles. Even with her vampiric skills, Seras was struggling to defend herself, let alone attack. She was enjoying the fight almost as much as Alucard, but she was still not quite as skilled as him. Alucard on the other hand, had gone mad, and his crazed laugh could be heard for miles. Alucard was being ripped to shreds by the werewolves, but as always, was enjoying it. Regenerating, he started attacking again. With superior speed, his hand sliced through one of the werewolves hearts, and just to make safe, he shot it in the head. The bloodied body dropped to the floor and reverted back to its human form. Alucard cackled. "Not much of a challenge" he tormented. This made the Earl even angrier.

Doing something that surprised everyone, even Alucard, the Earl dashed from his fight, and on his way fleeing, stole Seras. Who between three werewolves had no chance. "Seras!" Alucard yelled and quickly phased after the wolves who were trying to make their escape with their captive. Pip was violently bashing Seras's kidnapper. Seras tried phasing out of his grasp, but to her horror, found herself unable to. Alucard appeared in front of the retreating pack. He was furious. "Going somewhere Dogs?" Seras bit into her captor's arm, ripping it off completely. It tasted disgusting and she quickly spat it out. The Earl howled in pain before regenerating his arm and grabbing Seras by the throat. His newly formed claws digging in and ripping her flesh. Seras could only gurgle as she was held there, but she still refused to give up. Her shadow tendrils shot out and speared through the Earl every place they shot. While this greatly wounded him, it would only serve fatal should his head or heart be removed or he was shot in either with silver. Meanwhile Alucard was dealing with the other two werewolves who still fought to protect their leader. The Earl still with Seras in his grasp, phased into hiding within the town, leaving his companions to die with Alucard. Alucard made quick work of the two wolves. Though they were powerful, they were nothing compared to him. As they too dropped dead to the ground, Alucard's sole focus became finding Seras.

Taking a brief moment to close his eyes and focus on their link, Alucard found himself "looking" through Seras' eyes. The Earl still had her throat in one hand, the flesh that kept her head attached would rip and result in her beheading if she wasn't careful. The Earl laughed as Pip tried again to protect Seras. Pip was knocked unconscious as the Earl back handed him. "Not even your precious King can save you now. My master will take back his throne once I'm done with him, but while he's distracted with my men, I'm gonna rape you. Queen of the Un-Dead HAH! You're pathetic."

Seras couldn't help but giggle. The Earl looked at her questioningly. Even though he had a hold of her neck, Seras spoke up. "Geez, I havn't heard that one before now have I?" chuckling, she continued. "You're master must have little dog syndrome if he thinks he can beat Alucard. As for you, Goodbye."

The Earl's face froze in shock as Seras' beloved sword which she'd formed out of her shadows sliced through his heart. The sword being made of silver by Integra's request when it was first made, served its long awaited purpose. The next second the Earl's head blew up as Alucard shot a silver bullet through it. Seras was a bloody mess. Removing the Earl's claws from her neck, it then began healing instantly.

Alucard strode up to where Seras lay. "Nicely done." He commented and offered her a hand up. Taking his hand, Seras was pulled up gracefully to her feet. "He spoke of having a master. Do you think there's more of them here?" Seras questioned. Alucard shook his head. "No, not here. But the werewolves must be up to something." Then after a brief moment, he added "Come Seras, we have ghouls to kill."


	23. Chapter 23

It had been over a month now since their last mission in the town of Elgin against the werewolves. While it wasn't a bad thing that there were no rogue vampires or ghouls running amok it was still eerily quiet. Integra had received reports of suspected vampire killings, and while this wasn't a bad thing, it greatly frustrated the Hellsing heiress to not have full control. If they weren't killing the vampires, who was? Based on the information gained by Seras and Alucard on the last mission, it seemed that the werewolves were responsible. While the Hellsing Organisations interests were solely in the protection of England and the Queen, Sir Integra couldn't help but concern herself with the situation and so this afternoon, Integra had summoned Alucard to discuss it.

"Alucard! Why are the werewolves suddenly making our business their job? Is this an act of war against the vampires?" Integra asked her servant. Alucard who had been patiently waiting as his master had been going over the reports, responded. "My Master, I believe according to our last meeting with the werewolves that they are indeed attacking the vampire populace with the intent of taking over rule of the night. They will not succeed as they have not succeeded for centuries."

Integra seemed concerned. "While I normally wouldn't be concerned of the death of these vampires, I cant help but wonder where you come into this Alucard. As King of the Un-Dead, shouldn't you be concerned over these killings? These are your "subjects" per say. Unlike the vampires we hunt who have gone renegade and kill needlessly and with malice, these vampires that the werewolves are hunting have been so far keping themselves hidden to the human populace." Integra stated. Alucard laughed. "You've become soft my Master. Seras has softened your view on vampires with her innocence and you seem to almost empathize with these vampires who've remained un-detected. I have little interest in the existence of any other vampire, regardless, I cant have werewolves parading around like they own the place either. Dont be fooled Master, werewolves are just as much a threat to humans as vampires. Just give the order and I'll destroy them my Master." Alucard grinned.

Integra ignored Alucard's criticism but regarded the rest of what he'd said for a moment. "I see then. Once we get more intell, I will send you both out to destroy this new threat. Vampires or werewolves, I will have neither running amok while I'm alive!" Alucard bowed. "Yes my Master" and with that he left Integra's office and phased down the basement lair that him and Seras called home.

Looking around for his queen, Alucard found her fast asleep in their coffin. She looked so peaceful as she slept. Alucard amused himself with the thought that if at any time in the future their lair was ever invaded while she slept, no hunter could bring themselves to hurt or kill such a peaceful sleeping beauty. Brushing some stray locks aside, Alucard couldn't help but smile. Not a crazed maniac smile, but a genuine one. "My Seras." He whispered to himself. It was starting to become dark with night and so Seras began to stir in her slumber. When she finally awoke, Alucard was sitting on his throne chair sipping blood as he watched her awaken.

"Alucard..." Seras grumbled groggy with sleep as she propped herself up on her pillow. "Why are you up so early?" She questioned. Alucard chuckled. "My Master called me to discuss this arising werewolf situation my dear." Seras replied in understanding with "Oh"

Alucard finished his blood and then strode over to their coffin before leaning over so his face was just inches from Seras. "_Now that you're up_." He spoke telepathically with a sly grin. It was obvious to Seras even in her still sleepy state exactly what Alucard was suggesting. "I only just woke up!" She said out loud in exasperation. That didn't seem to hinder him though, as she knew it wouldn't. He just replied with "Exactly."

Seras promptly lost any argument she had and Alucard had already begun undressing her. He had an insatiable thirst. If it wasn't for blood, then it was for her. Seras moaned as he started sucking on her neck. Then she amended her previous thought. No his thirst wasn't for one OR the other, it was for BOTH. After that she stopped thinking altogether as her and Alucard lost themselves in another passionate tussle in the sheets of their coffin.

Later that evening – or rather once the night had ended and it was morning.

Seras awoke suddenly in a sweat. She'd just had a nightmare. Something that didn't happen all that often, but was always frightening enough to wake her. As she jolted awake, she accidently woke Alucard next to her. Alucard growled. Looking at him apologetically, Seras whipped the sweat from her brow. "Sorry" she said. Alucard didn't respond as he rolled over and went back to sleep. He wasn't concerned with nightmares. As far as he was concerned it was even more natural for vampires who 'generally' were more violent than humans. Seras was of course the exception to this. Seras tried to get back to sleep but after 10minutes she gave up and decided to get up and do something to put her mind at ease. Seras phased out of the coffin so as not to wake Alucard a second time.

Walking over to the table, Seras sat down and grabbed herself a glass of bloodwine. Maybe a nice drink would make her sleepy? Taking a few sips, Seras found she was exceedingly thirsty which she thought was strange since she'd only drunk blood a couple hours earlier before bed. The more she drank, the thirstier she became. What was this new hunger. Seras quickly finished off the entire bottle of bloodwine. Bloodlust had taken over her and suddenly all she could think about was drinking more blood.

Looking for more bloodwine, she couldn't find any spares and turned to the only source of blood in the room that she knew of. Alucard. With a sly grin that could only be matched by Alucard, Seras slinked over to the coffin where she lowered her head to her lover's neck. Bloodlust still controlling her, Seras sank her fangs in.

Alucard awoke immediately. It wasn't a completely unpleasant awakening since bloodsucking was quite stimulating and erotic. Alucard awoke aroused and curious. "_What's this_?" he questioned Seras telepathically. "_Hungry_" she responded back in his mind as she continued drinking. Alucard groaned slightly as she continued, but now he wanted to return the favour. Grabbing Seras, Alucard flipped her into their coffin and underneath him.

Unlike the reaction he had been expecting, Seras who's drinking had been interrupted by the move began snarling and growling rather uncharacteristically. Trying to latch herself back onto his neck, Seras eyes glowed red. She wasn't herself. Alucard pinned her down completely before looking at her sternly. "Seras!" he commanded her in an attempt to snap her out of it. Seras seemed to regain herself and blinked in confusion a few times. Seras began to ask the question "What was..." but was interrupted. "What was that?" Alucard asked, but he seemed to be asking while already having an answer. He continued "That was a serious case of bloodlust." Then having thought of something, looked around the room before directing his attention back to her. "I see you've already finished the bottle." He stated. Alucard seemed to be considering something as he stared intently at Seras, who was now more anxious about Alucard's scrutiny then curious. Alucard's eyes narrowed for a moment before he moved one hand away from pinning Seras, down to her stomach.

Alucard's hand stayed there a moment and Seras was about to ask what he was doing when his eyes suddenly widened in shock. "No.." he said in an almost inaudible whisper. Now Seras was worried. "What is it!" she asked slightly panicked. Nothing could have prepared her for his answer.

"You're pregnant."

"WHAT!"

Seras tried to register what he'd just said. "No you must be wrong. I'm not even old enough. I thought you said Draculina's can only fall pregnant once a century. I'm not even 60 yet!" Seras tried to argue.

Alucard's tone was unquestionable. "You're pregnant." Then he seemed to think of something else and added "I did say once a century, however that doesn't mean once you're a century old and every 100 years after. It is once a century, any time within that century, but only once. It's not an exact science."

Alucard rolled off of Seras and laid on his back in silent thought. Seras on the other hand was in complete shock, and not dealing well with this new information. "What! No! None of this makes sense! I cant be pregnant! I don't know how to be a mum, least of all to a vampire!" and then she started hyperventilating, despite the fact that she didn't need to breathe.

"Calm yourself." Alucard said in a hypnotic way, and Seras knew he was using his vampiric powers to hypnotise her but it worked. "What am I going to do?" Seras asked Alucard for guidance and strength. Alucard corrected her as he propped himself up beside her. "You mean what are WE going to do? It is OUR child. We will tell our Master. I don't think she will be a threat to the child. It will be fine Seras and you will make a splendid mother" He nuzzled her neck and wrapped an arm around her waist in reassurance.

Seras sighed. He was right of course. Or was he? She had a funny feeling that he was still hypnotizing her but she was grateful for it. Feeling calm, Seras began feeling sleepy again, and before she knew it, she was falling asleep. Alucard watched as Seras drifted off into slumber, a smile playing on his lips. His Queen...and his child. This was going to be the beginning of a new future. One that even Alucard was anxious and excited about.

"Goodnight Seras Dracula...my Queen...the mother of my child."


	24. Chapter 24

"SHE'S WHAT!" Integra spat her cigar out in shock. Alucard didn't bother with repeating himself. After her initial shock wore off, Integra glared at her servant. "This is all your fault!" she spat. Though she hadn't said it in a humorous way it didn't stop Alucard from chuckling in amusement. "That is true, but who's fault it is, is rather irrelevant right now I should think master."

At this Integra raised an eyebrow. "Irrelevant! It's your fault this is happened! If it wasn't for you we would not now have this situation on our hands! She will need to be locked up now for her own safety. We don't want her coming into contact with any other vampires while she's carrying that child now do we! That's one of my best soldiers out of commission Alucard! Couldnt you have waited until after I was dead to knock her up! Baby vampires! I'm meant to be stopping the spread of the vampire species! NOT helping it!" While she said this, Integra could almost feel the wrinkles in her face deepening. This vampire would prematurely kill her. Finishing her rant to the vampire, Integra sighed while she rubbed the crook of her nose in frustration.

"She's not going to take well to being locked up here until the birth Alucard. How long is a vampire's gestation anyway?" Looking up through her glasses, Integra awaited Alucard's answer. "Same as a human's" He said rather unconcerned. "Regardless of the danger, Seras and that child will not come to harm. I promise that. I will rip to shreds anyone who tries."

This time Integra chuckled. "I think that other vampires are going to be the least of your problems now Alucard. Convincing Seras not to kill you for getting her locked up for her pregnancy will be your greatest battle yet. As for missions now, under the circumstances of having Seras out of commission and the current threat being werewolves, I'm going to have to enlist in Dietrich's Organization Excalibur to help. As you know they specialize in werewolves. They've already been helping us prepare for this new threat, and have been helping to get valuable information. Dietrich has also offered his werewolf Rueben, but we havnt needed him up until now."

This time it was Alucard's turn to be frustrated. "What!" he protested. Integra smirked at having the tables turned. "That's right Alucard, Rueben will be joining you from now on where these werewolves are concerned." Alucard's eyes glowed bright red with anger. "I don't need help Master. Least of all from a mongrel dog." Alucard was certainly pissed, but was still respectful to his master. Integra was unmoving. "It has already been decided. Now go, you're giving me a headache!"

As Alucard left bowing in submission, Integra slouched rather ungracefully in her chair. She was getting too old for all of this madness. She would talk to Dietrich tonight about this new situation with Seras. She didn't want to have to use his help, but being her husband, she conceded that it was ok. Besides, it might be good to give Alucard a run for his money with a werewolf.

Meanwhile –

Alucard was still angry. Rather than waking his sleeping wife up with his anger, he had instead headed to the shooting range in the Hellsing grounds. Shooting apart every target he vented his anger. He didn't need any help on missions. Least of all from a mangy werewolf pup. How could his master do this!

Alucard could feel his hellhounds starting to form from their angry shadowy tendrils, ready to maul and destroy. It wasn't that he didn't like dogs. He was exceptionally fond of his Hellhounds truth be told. No it was the fact that his master had deemed that he needed help on missions. Seras had always joined because she was his fledgling to train and to grow, and even after her becoming a full vampire, she was more just a companion joining the fun, rather then a soldier sent specifically to aid him. He didn't need help. Not now, and not ever. The fact that Rueben was a werewolf only served to aggravate Alucard more. Vampires and werewolves were natural enemies.

Alucard was interrupted from his thoughts when the sweet voice of his queen spoke to his mind. "_Alucard? Where are you_?" despite the fact that Seras had nothing to do with his anger, Alucard still snapped back angrily. "_Go back to sleep_!" Alucard immediately regretted snapping at her as he felt her mentally cringe. "_I was just worried..." _She tried explaining. Alucard sighed as he found his anger leaving to be replaced with remorse at snapping at Seras. Though he would not apologize, instead he phased to their coffin beside her, and holding her against him, he patted her head gently saying "I know." Taking that as his way of apologising, Seras forgave him and snuggled closer.

After a moment just resting in each other's arms, Seras spoke up. "I'm hungry." Alucard chuckled. "Of course you are. You have two to drink for now. You're going to be constantly hungry from now on." At this, Seras seemed to ponder something. "What about last time? That bloodlust won't be a reoccurring thing will it? What if that happens while I'm out on a mission? I could hurt humans!" This was the moment that Alucard was dreading. If ever there was a moment to tell her, then now was the time. "I'm afraid it is going to be a reoccurring thing my dear. As for your danger to humans, you don't need to worry, you wont be going on missions from now on while you're pregnant." At this news Seras broke away from their embrace to look at Alucard in the eyes. "What? But I can still fight! I'm not even showing and I'm more powerful then any of those vampires we've always hunted." Seras looked annoyed already. Alucard didn't waiver though. "It has already been decided Seras. You're to be bound strictly to the Hellsing grounds, and for your own protection and the protection of others, have been restricted to the basement unless authorised by our Master." He said with authority.

Seras immediately flared up. "WHAT! You cant do this! Why!" she demanded. Trying his best to explain, Alucard responded with "Its for your own safety and the safety of humans. Dont you remember our mission with that vampire couple? Pregnant Draculina's need constant food to sustain themselves and their child. Bloodlust is common and you could easily lose focus on a mission or while roaming the grounds, and attack humans carelessly. You are also at risk of being raped and murdered by other vampires if they catch your scent. Our Master and I have decided that it is for both your safety and the general public's that you stay protected in the basement until such a time where it is safe."

"In other words I'm a prisoner until I give birth, is that what you're saying! I don't want any of this! This isn't fair!" Seras yelled. She was furious. "I refuse to be a captive in my own home!" She said. Her eyes were red and glowing and her shadow arm split into tendrils that flicked about wildly. Alucard had to admit, he was turned on by her anger. "It is too dangerous not to. Besides do you really want to risk hurting our child?" Alucard's silky voice seemed to have calmed her down. Losing all her fire, Seras' head dropped in shame. "No..." she replied.

"But it's going to be so lonely locked up down here. How long will I be locked up for anyway? How long is it before the baby comes?" and she really did sound lonely as she said this. Alucard looked at her sympathetically. After all, how long had he been locked away as a prisoner in this very same basement? Alucard stroked her cheek. "You wont be alone. I'll be here except for missions, and you have the Frenchman too and I'm sure our Master will allow you freedom now and again while I'm able to supervise. You are not a prisoner Seras, this is just for your own good. It will only be for a couple of months. If I'm correct, you're already a month along, and a vampire gestation is the same as a human's." He tried to sooth her.

Seras suddenly began crying. "It's all to much to take in." She explained. "I thought turning into a vampire was too much to take in, but being told I'm going to be a mother...in just a few months...it all seems like I'm dreaming, it's so hard to comprehend it's reality. I'm scared." She admitted.

Had the hormones already started kicking in? Seras was normally quite strong willed, but now she was a helpless as a child. She was so scared. Alucard was surprised by her little outbreak, and didn't know how to handle her. "It will be fine" He cooed. "You are a strong vampire Seras Dracula. Queen of the Un-Dead and of my heart. There aren't many vampire's who have been blessed with the chance to have a child and there is no one else I'd want to be bearing my child. You will make a great mother Seras, so please, stop crying." Alucard comforted. Seras steadily regained herself and stopped crying. Placing a nervous hand on her stomach for reassurance, Seras said to Alucard "I love you.". Moving his own hand to meet hers at her stomach, Alucard replied "I love you too."

The two stayed that way until they both fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

It was another two months before news reached both Hellsing and Excalibur of a werewolf attack on a higher populated town. The attack was on both vampires and humans, and both organisations saw fit to intervene immediately. Seras was well and truly into her third month of pregnancy and was currently under strict orders to remain in the Hellsing basement, so this was to be the first mission that Alucard was accompanied by the Excalibur werewolf Rueben.

Both leaders watched as vampire and werewolf met for the first time. Like the time that Alucard and Alexander Anderson had first met, Rueben and Alucard walked up to each other, never taking their eyes off the other. Rueben was the first to break the intense silence. "Alucard" he said while nodding with acknowledgement. Alucard did not return the nod, but merely answered "Rueben. You're younger than I would have thought. Still just a pup." It was hard for anyone in the room to tell if Alucard was simply making a statement of observation, or if he was baiting the young werewolf. It was true though, Rueben was extremely young. In fact he was as young as Seras had been when Alucard first turned her. His young features were roguishly handsome. Dark brown hair, stunning blue eyes and slightly plump lips set into boyish yet chiselled features. He looked like a Greek demigod. Most shocking about his appearance was that contrary to most night dwelling creatures, Rueben had rather tanned skin that appeared to have been natural from birth.

Rueben ignored Alucard's comment regardless which Alucard suspected was because he was behaving in front of their masters. Integra spoke up. "Your mission tonight is in Lewes where this new werewolf faction has made their latest attack. You're both to go and search and destroy this enemy. Both vampires and werewolves alike. We also want information about this new group and their plans, so.." Integra directed her next part at Alucard. "..Please, try and keep one intact enough to interrogate."

Both monsters bowed to their leaders and headed to their transport.

The majority of the trip to their destination, neither spoke a word to each other. Not surprising it was Rueben who spoke first. "So you're the King of the Un-Dead. The great Vlad Dracula" Rueben spoke with a tone of respect and not scepticism as would have been expected from a werewolf. Alucard directed his gaze at the young werewolf, his tinted glasses sliding forward enough to see his red eyes. "That is correct." He replied. It seemed for a moment that this was all Alucard would say, but then he spoke again. "You. You are no normal lycan are you. Rueben is not your birth name is it." It was a statement not a question.

Rueben smiled. "No. My birth name is not Rueben. That is the name given to me by the man who raised me as his son. Dietrich gave me the name when he found me as a baby and took me in as his own." Rueben chuckled at the thought before explaining his amusement. "It's Hebrew for 'first son'. I don't know my real birth name but I'm content with my father's choice." This seemed to make Alucard chuckle as well. "Yes humans are funny creatures. Interesting that he took you in as his own despite what you are and gave you a name. What about your heritage. I can smell your blood is powerful." Alucard was interested to find out the answer. Rueben just shrugged carelessly while he answered. "My mother was human. Her name was Kiya Aziz, she was from Egypt originally, but had moved to England just before my birth. She died in childbirth. I don't know who my birth father was, and I don't really care. Dietrich is my father now." So Rueben was in fact a half-breed of human and werewolf. This greatly interested Alucard. Whoever Rueben's werewolf father had been, he must have been powerful. As for his mother, it was now clear why Rueben was so dark skinned.

Alucard pushed his glasses back to cover his eyes and leant his head back against the wall of the helicopter "I see." He said in deep thought. Despite himself, Alucard found himself intrigued by this half-breed werewolf and even more bizarrely, getting along with him. He liked the fact that this pup was respectful. Rather then being annoyed at the werewolf's company on this mission, Alucard was now looking forward to watching the pup in action.

It appeared that tonight was going to be a fun night.

Back at the Hellsing estate not long before dawn.

Seras sipped away at her blood bag. Week by week, she seemed to be getting gradually hungrier and hungrier. She had already been upgraded from one blood bag a day to three. She had only had one other bloodlust attack since her first initial one, and that was when they had amped up her daily feed. Seras found it a coincidence though that both times the bloodlust had hit, she had been hungry for Alucard's blood. It seemed to be the only thing that would satisfy her in her bloodlust. As she sipped, she looked down at her stomach. It was still early in the pregnancy, about halfway through her third month, but she had begun to show a little baby bump. Seras had complained to anyone who'd listen that she thought she just looked fat rather than pregnant, but all had assured her she was fine. "If you keep up an appetite like this, you really will make me fat you know?" Seras said to her stomach. Of course it was a one way conversation, but Seras had taken a liking to talking to her growing baby. At first Alucard had laughed at her, but he had grown accustomed to her 'baby talk' telling her how 'human' it was of her. Seras didn't care. Her baby was going to be a mummy's boy or girl, she just knew it.

Seras' thoughts then went to Alucard. "I wonder how your father is going on his mission? Off saving the world as usual, and I'm stuck here on my own." she mumbled. At this point Pip spoke up. "_You know Mignonette, the baby probably hazn't even grown earz yet. You might az well be talking to a wall_." Seras frowned. "I know, but what does it matter? I want them to know from the moment they can hear that they are loved."

At this Pip chuckled. "_With you az the mother, I don't think that anyone could be any more loved. You are too zweet and loving Mignonette. It'z juzt a zshame that itz __HIZ__ child_." Pip said rather bitterly. Seras felt rather awkward now. "Oh Pip, please don't be that way" but Seras's plea was met with silence.

Pip had disappeared back into the recesses of her mind where even she couldn't go. What annoyed Seras most was the way that Pip had said it. _HIS child_...like it was demon or something. The thought seemed strange. Despite all the battles she had watched him fight, and the devastation he had caused, Seras sometimes forgot that Alucard was the fearsome King of the Un-dead. It was well within reason to assume that any of his offspring would be just as fearsome and powerful but Seras couldn't bare the thought of her child being a monster. It didn't matter that it was going to be born a vampire, cursed from birth. It didn't matter how powerful like their father they were, her child was not going to be a demon. Her child was going to be the sunshine in her life.

Seras was suddenly jolted from her thoughts when a deep baritone voice spoke from the darkness. "My dearest Seras" it cooed. Alucard was back from his mission and in an especially good mood apparently. His phantom hands reached around her to her stomach, but there was no body that joined them yet. Alucard's voice spoke again from the darkness. "You are well I see. I would like for you to meet someone." Alucard's phantom hands disappeared, but he reappeared in his entirety just in front of where she sat. Seras was able to tell by his voice that he was excited, but his grin was as wide as ever as he appeared before her. This perked her curiosity.

"Who?" she questioned him, cocking her head to the side a little, she almost expected Alucard to make them appear out of nowhere. Within seconds they appeared and without any help from Alucard, another supernatural being phased into the room to the right just a step behind Alucard.. Alucard seemed even more pleased by this new person appearing in an appropriate manner behind him. The figure in front bowed as Alucard introduced him. "My Queen, this is Rueben Aziz. He is the Excalibur werewolf. Rueben, this is my Queen Seras."

Seras could sense the power that this werewolf had, and was extremely shocked at just how powerful he was. Rueben looked up from his bow and spoke directly to Seras. "Alucard has not done you justice, you are more beautiful than the moon. It is truly an honour to meet you Seras." This made Seras blush deeply and Alucard smirk. Seras was quite taken aback by how polite and charming this werewolf was and how attractive he was as well. She couldn't help but like him already and smiled at him. "Its nice to meet you." There were so many questions Seras had for both of them about their mission, but Rueben spoke up before she could. "I'm afraid I must take my leave now. I must report back to my father. I look forward to meeting both of you again." And with another bow, he phased away.

Seras turned to her lover. "He seems nice, but what was that all about? I thought you were angry you had to work together?" then as an afterthought "How was you're mission! Did you find out the reason behind these attacks!" she asked enthusiastically. Alucard chuckled with amusement. "Always the curious kitten aren't you. The mission was successful. We destroyed all the vampires and werewolves, but not before getting our information. There is to be another war. The werewolves are planning to take over the night and destroy vampires. It appears they have been quite busy and have been 'gathering' troops. As for Rueben, you should have seen him in battle Seras! Truly magnificent! He has earned his right as a creature of the night unlike the scum we killed tonight." Alucard seemed to be reminiscing from the mission.

Seras was shocked on both accounts. Another war! Werewolves vs Vampires? It sounded more like a corny movie tagline rather than reality, and Rueben? Obviously he had greatly impressed Alucard, and boy did Seras know just how hard it was to impress him. This time Seras chuckled. "You like him don't you." She said teasingly. Alucard glared at her, but rather then denying it, replied with. "He has proven his worth." Then turned for their coffin. Seras smirked. She knew that Alucard was already quite fond of Rueben, even if he wasn't going to admit it. It also appeared that Rueben liked Alucard as well. A rather odd situation by any standards.

"What about this war? Do you really think they plan a war? Who's leading them?" In which Alucard replied with a knowing smile. "He is ancient and far older than I. It appears that the wolves have re-awoken him after his long sleep. Anubis...first of the werewolves." Seras was shocked by his answer. "What! The Egyptian God of Death! You're joking right!" Seras demanded an explanation. This made Alucard laugh. Though not with amusement, it was anticipation and that frightened Seras. "Yes, that was his human title, but a god he is not. He is the most powerful werewolf. I have never had the pleasure of battling him, as he has been in a forced slumber for centuries. Now however, he has been awoken, and I anticipate the day we get to fight!" and as he spoke, his voice became darker, with that hint of madness that sent chills down Seras' spine. Seras though she knew none other then the great Van Hellsing had defeated Alucard, was slightly worried that maybe this time, Alucard was going to bite of more then he could chew. "Alucard..." Seras began meekly but then didn't know what else to say. Alucard turned back to look at her curiously then seeing her concerned face glided back to her and placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder. "Do not fear Seras. There is no such thing as a truly immortal being, but I have no plans of dying. Dont you remember my battle with Anderson all those years ago? Monsters are the plight of man. Only a man can kill me." And this seemed to cheer Seras up a little. She rested her cheek against his hand that rested on her shoulder. "I know." She whispered.

Alucard stroked her cheek with his other hand. "You still have much to learn about me. I won't leave you and this child. While for centuries all I wanted was death, for the first time I have something to live for. Now come Seras. The dawn has started and I am tired." Raising his hand for her to take, he guided her to their coffin.

There the two vampires slept peacefully, Alucard's hands wrapped protectively around Seras' waist.


	26. Chapter 26

I'd like to start this chapter by thanking all my readers. Your support and reviews have been very inspiring! I greatly enjoy writing this fanfic, but am overjoyed to hear that others are enjoying my work as well. Every review I receive I read and take into account, so please! Keep reviewing and telling me what you want to read!

So now, enjoy this new chapter!

"Rueben! Wait up!" Seras yelled out as she ran after the young werewolf. It had been a few weeks since her first introduction to him, but she had recognised him from then and was curious as to why he was roaming the Hellsing mansion. Turning to see who had called him, Rueben looked quite surprised before stopping and politely bowing. "My Lady! What a pleasant surprise to see you. I thought you would be out on a mission tonight with Alucard." Seras blushed. He was so polite it was quite disarming! It actually reminded her a lot of Walter. Seras' head dropped in shame as she explained the reason she was out of action. "No unfortunately I'm out of service, due to my condition I'm restricted to the Hellsing grounds." She said with a sigh. Seras desperately wished she was out there fighting.

"You're condition?" Rueben questioned without knowing what Seras meant. Again Seras blushed. She had forgotten that almost no one within Hellsing knew about her pregnancy, let alone anyone else from outside the organization. "Oh...um...well I'm pregnant." She said while scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. Rueben's eyes practically bulged out of his head. "You're not serious!" this was the first time Seras had heard him out of controlled politeness. Seras didn't know how to answer but didn't have to when Rueben regained himself and replied with. "I'm sorry my lady, that was rude of me. Congratulations. I just didn't realise that Vampires could procreate sexually." All the while his eyes analysing Seras form.

She chuckled, sounding a little creepily like Alucard. "I was just as surprised when I found out too." Seras placed a hand on her stomach. She only just starting to show a baby bump. Rueben's attention was then drawn to her hand. "If you don't mind my asking my lady, what happened to your arm?" Seras, who hadn't had her real arm in almost 40 years didn't even register what he was asking straight away until she looked at it herself. Her black shadow arm, looked in every aspect like a real arm, except from the colour. She didn't even have to think about holding it in that shape, her body just did that naturally now, but as her attention was drawn to it, it began to lose its form and the shadow tendrils began to wave menacingly. "Oh, yer I lost my arm in a battle many years ago before I became a fully fledged vampire so I couldn't regenerate it at the time." Then focusing on it, she returned it back to the form of an arm.

Rueben who hadn't moved despite Seras' arm changing shape in front of him, he didn't even looked fazed. "I'm sorry for your lose my lady. I also have a battle scar from before my "_awakening_"." Seras curiosity perked up. "Really? Could I see? Oh and please stop calling me "my lady", just Seras will do." She smiled at him to prove that she was happy to be called by her name. Rueben nodded in understanding. "If you would like to see it I shall show you." Then he lifted up his shirt and where she had imagined there to be chiselled abbs and chest, were monstrous scars from gouges in his flesh where he'd been sliced open from his right shoulder to his left hip by grisly claws.

Seras couldn't help but gasp in shock. "What happened!" was all she could ask as she starred at the marks in horror. Rueben pulled his shirt back down and faced away from Seras in shame before replying. "It was my father. He tried to kill me when I was still just a baby. My mother managed to save me and we escaped here to England before she died. Seras felt the tears blood well up in her eyes. How this poor, sweet young man had suffered. She reached out a hand to comfort him, but he had already moved away from her reach. "I'm sorry Seras, I've upset you. Please forgive me, it was not my intention. Will you accompany me to Sir Hellsing's office. I have news for her and Dietrich." Seras quickly wiped away the blood tears and shook her head fervently. "No you havnt upset me, don't apologise. I would love to accompany you. It's nice to have some company, the last few weeks its been just Integra and Alucard to keep me company, and they're both always so busy lately with this new werewolf movement."

With that the two monsters made their way through the Hellsing mansion to Sir Integra's office where both her and Dietrich were discussing something important, both looking annoyed when the vampire and werewolf entered. "What is it!" Integra snapped, obviously not in the mood for long chats. None the less Rueben bowed and answered politely as always. "I have news from the wolf coven I've been doing undercover work with. It regards both of our organisations. As you know the Werewolf king Anubis has been resurrected after many years in sleep." "Yes yes! Cut to the point!" Integra spoke harshly. "Please Dear. It's not Rueben's fault that Alucard is of gallivanting and causing a mess." Dietrich tried to calm her. Integra grumbled something inaudible even for the two monsters to hear and Rueben continued. "Well obviously their primary target is Alucard. As the King of the Un-dead, he is the one who needs to be killed and conquered for the wolves to place Anubis as their King. However they also know about Seras and have begun plans to capture exterminate her and the Hellsing and Excalibur organisations which they believe to be a hindrance to children of the night. Since I'm not of a high enough ranking to be told all their plans, all I know is that the plan to capture Seras and using her as bait, draw out, Alucard and the Hellsing and Excalibur organisations. They have been using these petty attacks to draw out a response, hoping that they could capture Seras while on a mission. They do not know that she is pregnant, or under strict orders to remain within the Hellsing grounds." Though Rueben had said all of this with a rather professional detachment, all others in the room were shocked by the news, most of all, Seras. "M..?" she stumbled. Integra frowned. "You're sure of this Rueben? This is not good. Alucard will not be impressed."

At that moment a dark presence entered the room as if on cue. "What wont I be impressed by?" Alucard slowly phased up through the floorboards of Integra's office. No one knew quite where to start. Integra took it upon herself to answer. "Rueben brought us new news on the werewolves. They're planning on kidnapping Seras and using her as bait to draw all of us, including you out into a trap.

Alucard's eyes narrowed. "Is that so? That's rather bold of them. Well then, maybe we should play along and show them exactly who they're messing with?" and he chuckled like he knew something they didn't. Integra flared up "Are you mad Alucard! No actually don't answer that! You are, but to actually use your own WIFE, the MOTHER of your unborn child, your QUEEN! as bait! That's a whole other level of madness even for YOU! I will not allow it!" Alucard un-phased by Integra's rant continued to chuckle. "You misunderstand me my Master. It will not be the real Seras we use as the bait, rather they only need to think that it is. You forget that I can shape-shift my Master."

"NO!" All eyes in the room turned to Seras who had interrupted. "No, I wont have anyone else risking their lives pretending to be me. If they kidnap you in thinking you're me, whose going to rescue you?" her words directed at Alucard. Rueben interjected this time. "I could." It was certainly a plausible option, however it didn't stop Alucard from scoffing. "I don't need anyone to rescue me. If I'm captured while they think I'm Seras as intended, I'll just slaughter the mongrels. It allows me to infiltrate their base without their knowledge and destroy them, all the while Seras will be safe here."

Everyone in the room took a moment to think on this. It certainly wasn't a bad plan. "But you'll be surrounded by werewolves Alucard. These aren't your normal ghouls or vampires, and what about Anubis!" Seras argued. She mostly didn't like the idea of Alucard looking like her. Who knew what mischief he'd get up to while in her appearance? Alucard must have known what she was thinking and gave her a sly smile before answering her. "That's why I'll have Rueben with me. He's already undercover as one of them. He can be the wolf that "catches" me/you and take me in. Then together, Rueben and I, we will destroy the enemy."

Again the room was overcome by silence.

"It does seem that this could be the best chance for a surprise attack." Dietrich stated. Even Seras couldn't argue any more against this new plan.

"Then it's decided. Alucard, we shall use your plan. Tonight we begin planning our attack against the werewolf movement." Integra spoke with authority.

The rest of the night was full of plotting and planning.


	27. Chapter 27

Firstly I'm sorry to everyone for this late chapter. If you're still with me I'd like to thank you all for your patience. This is to all my reviewers begging me for the next chapter, so here it is! Special thanks to Ms Black Cat who gave me a request that I couldn't refuse. Hope you all like the latest chapters.

"Rueben!" Seras yelled after the young man. The young Draculina phased her way behind the werewolf. Rueben turned around to face the vampire. "Yes Alucard?". Seras stopped in her tracks with a slightly stunned look before that changed into a maniacal grin that only Alucard himself could conjure. "How did you know?" he spoke, this time Alucard's voice came out of Seras body. To anyone else this would have been seriously disturbing, but for Rueben he acted like he didn't notice.

"You lack that "glow" of a mother to be...and your eyes are blue, Seras has red eyes." Rueben stated matter of factly. Alucard still in Seras form began walking ahead of Rueben and Rueben followed two steps behind. "Is that so?" Alucard thought for a moment before chuckling. "Well no one else will notice my lack of "glow" as you say, but her eyes...They've only been red since she became a fully fledged vampire. I still remember the night I turned her. Bright blue eyes as beautiful as the moon looking up at me with such an innocent hope. Back then I longed for the day her eyes would turn scarlet with blood, but alas her innocent blue ones will forever haunt me." Alucard mused out loud.

Rueben couldn't help but smirk. "She is a perfect match for you. She is like the Moon. She was born to exist in the world of the night so as to give light in the darkness." His analogy made perfect sense that even Alucard could not argue. "And what a beautiful Moon." Alucard added. Then as an after thought looked down at his ample chest. "Speaking of Moons" Alucard said with a Cheshire grin and grabbing both breasts in his hands proceeded to fondle himself as they walked. "I wonder if they will get bigger with her pregnancy?" He chuckled in amusement. Rueben turned red with embarrassment. "Lord Alucard, I don't really think that's appropriate. What would Seras say?"

Then as if on queue Seras voice entered the hallway. "What would I say about what?" she asked curiously as she phased through the floor to stand behind the duo. Both men spun around in slight surprise at not having sensed her before she entered the hallway. Alucard who had spun around so quickly had forgotten to remove his hands from his (though technically Seras') breasts. Seras took one look at Alucard in the form of herself before she blew up in anger. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" she screamed before her shadowy tendrils had knocked Alucard a rather nasty blow. Rueben as well as Alucard where both at a loss for words. "Thats MY body, NOT yours so take your hands OFF NOW!" she yelled as her shadow arm waved about wildly in many hellish tendrils. The power emanating off her kept both the men frozen in place. Alucard in his surprise had lost his form as Seras, and was again his normal figure clad in red and black.

Seras still furious snarled like a wild beast. "If I catch you doing something like that again, I'll rip your balls off and make sure they cant re-generate." And with that she phased out of the hallway and to another part of the Hellsing mansion. Both Alucard and Rueben stood still for a moment in shock. Seras had never been that wild before and the power emanating from her was a whole new level of power which she'd never had before. It was on par with Alucard's power. "What was that? Her power level has spiked tremendously!" Rueben asked in bewilderment. Alucard thought for a moment trying to work out the answer before Rueben spoke again. "Do you think its because of the pregnancy? I hear mortal women have mood swings which can result in a spike in anger." Alucard shrugged in response. Rueben chuckled at Alucard. "What?" Alucard asked curious as to what Rueben was laughing at. Rueben smirked at the Vampire Kind. "Have fun with that" he said and without another word Rueben phased away, no doubt to prepare for the battles ahead of them.

Alucard glared at the spot where Rueben had been. Great! As if rebelling werewolves wasn't enough to deal with, he now had a hormonal angry Draculina to deal with, and Rueben had made it clear he wasn't going to get involved. Alucard wasn't sure if he wanted to go after Seras straight away and try and calm her down, or whether he should just let her vent on her own. He was curious about this new development however. This new power of Seras, was it due to the pregnancy or something else? If so was it permanent?

Curiosity got the better of him and so Alucard phased himself down to the dungeon lair that the two vampires called theirs. Seras was drawing at the table, her hand strokes rather aggressive and harsh. She was obviously still in a bad mood. Silently walking over behind her to get a better look at what she was drawing, he saw a ferocious dragon breathing fire. The dragon looked angry with a killer snarl and eyes that could freeze hell itself. Yep, Seras was pissed. She didn't look up from the paper once, nor did her angry strokes falter when she spoke. "What do you want?" Seras demanded.

Alucard went to place a hand on her shoulder in a caring gesture but before it could land on her body, Seras smacked his hand away with a shadow tendril, all the while continuing her drawing. "Seras..." he began but didn't know exactly what to say without getting himself into more trouble. Seras stopped drawing and spun around to face him. Though Alucard had been expecting her to start yelling again, that was not the reaction she gave. Seras burst into blood tears. "Am I just some object to you? Your plaything? I'm just a body for you to claim aren't I! She yelled at him in hurt and anger. Alucard was at a loss. Angry? Upset? These hormones were confusing Alucard so instead of using words, Alucard used actions to speak for him.

Embracing Seras in his arms he cradled her head against his chest. Seras tried to struggle at first but gave up and instead cried into her husband. Alucard could begin to feel the blood soaking his clothes. "You're not a plaything and you are not just a body. You are my Queen, the Draculina of my blood and the only person I would have bear my children. You are the Moon in the sky and without you I'd fall into darkness." He whispered. Mentally he thanked Rueben for his earlier analogy as it was very helpful in his present situation. Seras sniffled. "Really? Do you mean that?" her words muffled slightly by his damp clothes.

Leaning back slightly and taking her chin in his hand, Alucard forced Seras to look at him. "Every word." He said. At this Seras broke out into a fresh set of tears. "I'm so sorry, I don't know why I'm crying" She said helplessly. Alucard chuckled "Looks like our child has you under their spell already. They have your emotions at beck and call already!" He joked. Seras though her tears were starting to dry up now, had to wipe the remaining ones away as she giggled with him. "You mean our son" she corrected. "Son? How do you know?" Alucard questioned. Seras just shrugged. "I can just tell." She said wistfully. "Well then in that case" Alucard began and he dropped down on one knee so his head was close to level with Seras stomach. Putting a hand on Seras slightly swollen stomach Alucard continued "Son will you please be kinder to your mother and not make her cry so much? She if more beautiful when she is smiling...or when she is ripping our enemies to shreds in a bloodlust" he added as an afterthought. "Alucard! Dont say that! You'll give him nightmares!" and she playfully smacked him over the head. Alucard growled back, but it wasn't threatening, it was playful. "Careful Seras, if you want to play rough, I can play rough, but just make sure you know what you're in for." He smirked, standing up and looming over her in a predatory manner.

Seras blushed. "Our son can hear you" she stated. Alucard scoffed. "Let him hear. He'll be hearing his mother moaning my name for many centuries even after his birth so he might as well get used to it now." He spoke as he closed the distance between them. Seras didn't get a chance to protest before Alucard claimed her lips and let his hands do the talking. Despite the fact that she didn't like the idea of corrupting her son, she knew that Alucard had a point whether she liked it or not. So instead of resisting, Seras let herself be swept away by Alucard and forgot the rest of the world.


End file.
